A New Adventure
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: Long ago ten warriors defeated an ancient evil now 10 children are called to save the world again from the same evil using the powers of the 10 legendary warriors can they save the world and there own world as well before all is lost. I own nothing except my OC and this story line Future TaixSora IzzyxMimi
1. Chapter 1 The Legend

I don't own Digimon

Prologue

Long ago when the Digiworld was young the human and beast type Digimon were at war with each other. Then one day a saviour would arrive to quell the fighting and there was peace but it was not to last the saviour became a tyrant.

Later ten warriors would arise

One was born from the mighty flame

One was born from inside of a glacier

One was born from a gentle breeze

One born from a lighting storm

One was born from the most purest light

One was born from the deepest darkness

One born from mother Gaia

One born from the deepest ocean

One born from the deepest forest

And One forged from the mightiest metal

United they fought the evil and sealed him away

Now ten children have been called to save the world from that same evil that threatens the world as well as theirs and this is their story


	2. Chapter 2 Agunimon Makes His Debut

I don't own Digimon

Chapter One Agunimon's Makes His Debut

Summer camp is where our story begins it was a normal day nothing unusual until it started to snow which turned into a blizzard. When the blizzard stop only ten children in one cabin were brave enough to venture out.

"Needless to say the canoe races were canceled so how a bout a tabbogen race instead" a boy with brown hair and goggles cried as he rushed out of the cabin.

Another boy with blond hair followed him out laughing "I'm gonna build the biggest snowman." He said

"Wait for me" a boy the same age with mahogany hair wearing beige shorts and blue jacket and a black shirt followed by a boy that was an older version of the younger blond.

"Hey TK wait up slow down" he called to the boy

"Damn it's freezing I didn't bring a jacket" a girl with red hair and a blue hat said shivering slightly.

A boy with blue hair and glasses came out with a concerned look on his face. "I was worried about catching a summer cold but this is worse then I thought" A girl wearing a pink shirt cowboy hat and blue jeans gasped as she saw the snow

"Wow why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots" A girl with brown hair a whistle and a ascot walked out following the two boys her age and helped build the snowman. A boy came out wearing cargo pants with a green zip up hoodie with a teal shirt underneath

"I don't like the looks of this" He said concerned inside the cabin there was a boy with a laptop trying to get it to work

"Damn still won't work the snow is screwing up my infrared Internet connection"

"Izzy get out here you got to see this" the goggle wearing boy said he walked out and found the others looking up at the sky.

"It's beautiful, magical even" The girl with the pink hat said

"Yeah but what is it" Izzy asked

"Maybe an aurora" the girl with the whistle asked

"You mean the aurora borealis the northern lights impossible you see that in Alaska were far to south" Izzy retorted

"Tell that to the snow" the boy with the blue jacket said.

"I think we should head inside before we all come down with the flu" the boy with glasses said

"And miss this the sky is short circuiting" the older blond said. Just then ten lights surrounding the ten kids blinded the kids as they were sucked into a vortex. When they woke up they found themselves in a clearing surrounded by strange creatures.

"Everyone okay" the goggle wearing boy asked as he checked on the younger kids.

"We're good but what's this thing" the mahogany haired kid asked as he pulled out a strange device that was black with a grey grip everyone else found that they had ones similar but of different colours. They were interrupted by two creatures knocking into the younger kids one a yellow rabbit with red pants the other a white chicken with a pink waistband.

"Now look what you did Neemon" the chicken said looking up and seeing the confused children. The yellow rabbit looking up as well.

"Bokomon there humans right" the rabbit asked

"Your right they are humans" Bokomon replied getting up off of the three youngest of the group.

"May I ask what are your names and what are you two" The young girl asked

"Oh of course my name is Bokomon and this is Neemon and were Digimon" Bokomon said

"That's short for digital monsters"Neemon clarified because the kids were lost just then a giant dog came scaring the others he growled breathing green flames.

"The ancient spirit where is it" he snarled

DIGIMON ANALYSER (BOKOMON)

Thats one bad dog his name is Ceberumon his special attack emerald blaze.

"Tell me where's the spirit" he snarled Tai picked up a pipe that was lying down nearby and stepped between the kids and Bokomon and Neemon.

"No way that spirit is mine not yours" everyone looked at him bugged eyed

"Then you will be destroyed as well" He leapt toward him Tai raised the pipe and whacked him in the side of the head Ceberumon grabbed the pipe in his mouth but something caught his eye a pillar of flame shot out of the ground he leapt toward the pillar Tai grabbing his tail being dragged toward the pillar causing everyone human and Digimon to gasp when Ceberumon was forced out of the flame growling something about the spirits power being to great. Seconds later they heard Tai scream

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Everyone watched as data swirled around him seconds later the fire and data dissipated as a Digimon with red black and white armour with three horns with a strange symbol.

"AGUNIMON" the new digimon roared

"Whats this a human turned into a digimon" Ceberumon roared in outrage he then charged at him only for Agunimon to side step and kick him in the face.

"EMERALD BLAZE" Ceberumon sent green flame only for Agunimon to break the attack

"PYRO DARTS" Agunimon sent multiple projectiles at him irritated Ceberumon charged again knocking Agunimon skyward.

"PORTALS OF DARKNESS" Ceberumon said as holes opened from out of nowhere and Tai a fell in one then the portals closed. Inside the darness Agunimon kept getting clawed by Ceberumon

"You can't defeat me now you can't hurt what you can't see" he taunted

"I'll beat you without having to look you're done PYRO TORNADO" Agunimon spun around creating a tornado of flame sending them both out of the portals and a ring of data encircled Ceberumon Agunimon walking up.

"Now for the fractal code" He bought out the device and scanned the data

"FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE." He scanned the data as Ceberumon turned into a Digi-egg that flew away

Data swirled around Agunimon as he turned back into Tai who was panting like he just ran a marathon everyone ran up to him "Man that takes a lot out of ya"

"Whoa that was cool Tai" the girl with the hat said

"Thanks Sora" he replied grinning

Meanwhile atop the mountain a dark figure rise from his chair after watching the battle " I'll need to watch these children they could bring upon my downfall if I'm not careful" and with that he disappeared

The End of Chapter One

Alright my first chapter of my first big project this will be my main focus for a while so be patient

Until Next Time Noble And Loyal Readers Farewell.


	3. Chapter 3 The Brothers Yin And Yang

I don't own digimon

Chapter Two Battle in The Underground Labyrinth The Brothers Yin and Yang

After the fight with Ceberumon night had fallen and the ten children along with the two Digimon were eating some fish Davis Tk and Izzy had caught after they ate they introduced themselves

"My names Tai" The goggle head said

"I'm Matt" the blond said

"I'm Sora" the red head said

"I'm Izzy" the kid with the laptop said

"My names Mimi" the girl with the pink hat said

"I'm TK Matt is my brother" The younger blond said with a smile

"Hi I'm Joe" the oldest with glasses said with a nod

"Hello I'm Kari Tai's my older brother" the girl with the whistle said

"I'm Davis nice to meet you all" the kid with mahogany hair said

"My name is Conner pleasure to meet you all" the kid with green hoodie cargo pants and teal shirt said with a smile

"My name is Bokomon keeper of the book at your service" the chicken said

"And I'm Neemon keeper of my pants also at your service brave humans" the rabbit said as Bokomon pulled out a large book from his pink waistband as he flipped through the pages and showed them a picture of Agunimon as everyone looked at it then at Tai then back at the picture.

"Thats the same guy that Tai turned into prodigious" Izzy said

"Yes this book is about the Ten Legendary Warriors and this one is called Agunimon the warrior of flame." Bokomon then went on to explain the history of the Digital World and how a great evil threatened the world in ancient times and how the Ten Warriors sealed the evil away and how a new evil is threatining the world. When he had finished everyone was silent until TK yawned so they decided to go to sleep. Later Matt noticed Davis sneaking off so he decided to follow he found Davis behind a bush he could guess what he was doing when Davis came out Matt was there.

"You should not sneak away like that you could run into guys like Ceberumon out here okay" He gently scolded Davis nodded but he felt something so he walked of in the direction Matt followed wondering where he was going Bokomon and Neemon followed close behind. Then soon arrived in a cavern with a hole in the middle Davis walked to the edge of the hole only for Matt to pull him back. Just then a digimon bursted through the wall it smelled foul and looked ugly.

DIGIMON ANALYSER (BOKOMON)

Raremon a sewer digimon if the smell of his rotting flesh does not knock you out his attack acid sludge will

"ACID SLUDGE" Raremon spat sludge just missing Davis because Matt pulled him out of the way they kept dodging the sludge until Agunimon knocked Raremon back he held him off but he suddenly turned back into Tai shocking everyone. Raremon then shot sludge at the three but they dodged unfortunately Davis was knocked back into the hole and fell then a beam of light hit Matt while another hit Davis in the hole suddenly Davis flew out of the hole his D-Tector glowed as did Matts a ring of data surrounded their hands as they called

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

LOBOMON

LOWEEMON

When the data disappeared there stood a wolf with blond eyes and a scarf and a lion with crimson eyes and a lions head on his chest

"Oh my the warriors of Light and Darkness Lobomon and Loweemon the brothers yin and yang" Bokomon exclaimed

"ACID SLUDGE" Raremon sent out more sludge but Lobomon grabbed Bokomon and Neemon while Loweemon grabbed Tai and they jumped out of the way they put the three down then charged the Digimon.

"HOWLING LASER" Lobomon sent out a burst of light from his left wrist hitting him in the face

"SHADOW METEOR" Loweemon sent out a yellow black and purple meteor from his lions head on his chest sending Raremon back as Lobomon leapt into the air and drew a lightsaber and impaled him in the head a ring of data appeared and Loweemon walked up

"Alright you taking trash heap time for purification FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" the data was scanned and the digi egg left flew off. Loweemon and Lobomon changed back into Davis and Matt both panting heavily then after they recovered they headed back to the group Davis on Tais back sleeping Tai and Matt chuckling about this they talked queitly as they made there way back.

"So how'd you find us Tai" Matt asked

"Bokomon woke me when he saw you two leave thought you could be in trouble so I headed off to find you but as I saw you two handled yourselves"

"Yeah we did it was pretty cool though becoming a Digimon" Davis replied surprising them

"Can't argue with you there Pal" Matt agreed smiling

When they returned everyone was happy to see them alright and Davis told TK and Kari how he became Loweemon and there were hanging on every word while Matt told the others how he became Lobomon and beat Raremon.

"Man I can't wait until I become a Digimon" TK said as Kari nodded

"Yeah wonder who I'll turn into" She said smiling

"Hey guys come on we're moving out" Conner called out catching the attention of the three. They ran after them not wanting to be left behind

End of Chapter Two

Alright guys read and review

Farewell for now


	4. Chapter 4 Kumamon Warrior Of Ice

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 3 The Warrior Of Ice Appears

We rejoin our heroes as they walk through the forest Tai was at the front talking with Sora Izzy was chatting with Bokomon. Joe and Conner were talking about what they wanted to do when they grew up Mimi was talking to Kari about clothes at the back of the group were Davis Matt and had started to hang around Matt more often seeing him as an older brother of course Matt didn't mind

"Hey Matt what Digimon do you think I will turn into" TK asked smiling

"Wait and see TK" was the answer he got. When they caught up to the group they found the bridge was out but Izzy noticed a path leading down so Matt Tai Bokomon Neemon and TK while the others stayed where they were.

"Now Davis you stay here and take care of everyone ok" Matt told him to which he nodded when they reached the bottom they found a painting of an angel and some strange symbols.

"That's the symbol on Agunimon and that one was the one on Lobomon" TK said to which Bokomon nodded as he brought his book out.

"Thats right TK these are the symbols of the ten legendary warriors and that is a picture of Lucemon" Bokomon said causing the three humans to gasp as strange Digimon that looked like candles jumped out of no where. They surrounded them as what you could call the elder came forward TK Bokomon and Neemon were standing behind Tai and Matt as they stood in front protecting them.

"Who are these guys" TK asked

"There Candlemon" Neemon said

"State your presence here" the elder said

"Pardon the intrusion were just looking for a way across the chasm we didn't know Digimon lived down here" Tai said the Candlemon looked at them for a bit before he spoke.

"Of course we are just solitary no one has passed this way for a while. Who are you if I may ask."

"These two are the legendary warriors of Flame and Light" Bokomon said shocking the Cadlemon and the three humans.

"These humans be legendary warriors your lying get them!" The elder ordered

"LAVA LOOGIE" the Candlemon said shooting fire from there mouths.

"Duck!" Matt yelled as they leapt into the water TK was struggling to swim but Tai grabbed him and surfaced he then turned to Bokomon angry.

"You had to mention the warrior part didn't ya. Matt we need to fight these guys you ready." He asked the blond nodded as they got out of the water and data swirled around there hands as the brought out there D-Tectors

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Matt cried as data swirled around him

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Tai said as data swirled around him

"LOBOMON"

"AGUNIMON"

There stood the warriors of light and flame they then attacked the Candlemon.

"HOWLING LASER" Lobomon shot out bursts of light from his left wrist hitting several Candlemon they just shot lava loogies at him only for Agunimon to take the hit then kick some in the face as flames swirled around his arms.

"PYRO PUNCH" he shot flames at the Candlemon only for the attack to not affect them causing Lobomon to face palm himself.

"There fire type Digimon your attack will have no effect" Bokomon cried meanwhile TK was watching in worry for his friend and brother.

"I wish I could help but I can't become a Digimon"

"PARAFFIN PARALYSER" The Candlemon spun around shooting of wax that hit Agunimon and Lobomon causing them to cry in pain.

"No I've had enough leave them alone" TK cried as he took his hat and splashed water on the Candlemon causing them to back away when suddenly the water froze confusing TK as he looked up and saw a spirit floating there. TK took his D-Tector and the spirit went in to the D-Tector as data swirled around TK's hand who looked in awe before saying.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" data swirled around TK and when it dissipated a teddy bear with a blaster on his back appeared.

"KUMAMON" he said

"What in blazes" The elder cried

"Kumamon the legendary warrior of ice" Bokomon said looking up from his book as Kumamon charged the Candlemon

"Leave them alone CRYSTAL BREEZE" Kumamon said freezing a Candlemon but two others came up and spewed flame as data surrounded them when the data disappeared a wizard and a giant human torch like digimon appeared.

DIGIMON ANALYSER (BOKOMON)

"Wizardmon a champion level digimon that attacks with his electric squall and magical game attacks"

"Meramon another champion level digimon the attacks with his fire ball and magma blast be careful TK" Bokomon warned

"CRYSTAL BREEZE" the attack hit Meramon but did little damage Wizardmon kicked him in the face sending him flying but Kumamon smirked and bought out his blaster.

"Take this you bastard BLIZZARD BLASTER" Kumamon's attack hit Wizardmon dead on but Meramon took the fractal code and Digivolved

DIGIMON ANALYSER (BOKOMON)

"Oh no that's Skullmeramon his metal fire ball is devastating as is his chains that are surrounded in flames"

"METAL FIREBALL" The attack hit TK dead on but before Skullmeramon could move any closer Kumamon stood up and blasted him again and again but Skullmeramon just chuckled.

"Take this" he said as he attacked with his chains but TK dodged the attack

"FROZEN TUNDRA" Kumamon cried as his body changed into an icicle hitting Skullmeramon causing his fractal code to appear

"You're finished pal FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" Kumamon scanned the data then the D-Tector made a noise as the data it scanned surrounded the bridge repairing it making everyone gasp what just happened. Kumamon Lobomon and Agunimon turned back into TK Matt and Tai as the elder walked up to them and said

"I'm sorry about what has happened but we had to be sure" He apologised TK walked up to him and smiled confusing the elder.

"No need I'm just sorry about those two" TK said

"It's alright no harm done" Matt said Tai just nodded

"You truly are worthy to inherit the spirits of the Legendary Warriors please save this world from the evil that now threatens it." He asked

"Right leave it to me" TK said smiling

When they returned to the others Matt told everyone of TK turning into Kumamon and him beating both Wizardmon and Skullmeramon causing TK to blush from the praise he was getting. They then started to cross the bridge TK leading the way with Davis and Kari. They now had four spirits only six left to find meanwhile atop the mountain a dark figure growled as he smashed a table.

"Those kids are starting to get on my nerves I should destroy them now while there weak I shall think of a way to do it." He laughed as he vanished.

End of chapter 3

Until next time guys Farewell


	5. Chapter 5 Kazemon Warrior of Wind

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 5 Kazemon Warrior Of Wind

The sun had started to rise as the 10 children and two digimon were helping themselves to breakfast that Connor had made it was simple.

"This is good Connor who knew you could cook" Sora said

"Come on its not that hard to cook" Connor replied

"So should we get going guys" Tai asked everyone nodded

They soon arrived at a village "What's this place Bokomon it's beautiful" Kari asked

"Well my dear this is the Breezy village and those are Floramon they are know for there hospitality." He explained

"Welcome weary travellers to our humble home how about some lunch" one asked causing everyone stomachs to growl.

"We would like that thank you" Connor responded

"Whoa what in the hell happened here" Davis said earning a bop on the head from Sora

"What was that for" he asked

"Don't use that sort of language honestly didn't your parents ever teach you manners" Sora said scolding him causing him to look away with a blank expression. Kari walked up to him and asked what was wrong but he didn't respond.

"Guys come on let's eat something now we can worry about what happened later" Joe said being the unofficial peacemaker. Everyone headed to the diner that was there but Davis walked away but Kari and TK followed him instead they found him hiding in a tree.

"Davis whatcha doing up there" TK asked climbing up as Kari followed

"Nothing" was the answer

"Doesn't look like nothing" Kari said as TK helped her up onto the branch

"It's just what Sora said bought up bad memories that's all" He said he then told them that his sister was not the best sister she was not even nice to him always taking about cute boys with her friends always taking down to him calling him squirt. Sending him to bed while she stayed up late to say hi to their parents when they got home late from work how they said they would say hi in the morning but never did how she always was the favourite how he basically was forgotten. He even told them about the time when he was six and made the best anniversary card for them but when he went to give it to them Jun upstaged him by giving them tickets to a concert of their favourite band he was so devastated he just ripped up the card and cried himself to sleep. When he was done they were silent until Kari spoke up.

"Davis we had no idea" she said simply at a loss for words

"Yeah well that's why I hang around Matt and TK there almost like brothers to me I saw Sora as my big sister but now I'm not sure" they were cut off by Neemon sneezing and Bokomon apologised when they came down he said they were sent by Matt and Tai they said they were worried about them so they headed back to the village when they arrived they saw the others helping in fixing a building that Bokomon explained was the inn.

Tai and Sora were fixing the buildings roof. Matt Conner and Joe where carrying lumber while Mimi and Izzy were planting new flowers things were going along nicely the Floramon brought snacks and drinks out as they were eating they were attacked by an army of Mushroomon who threw giggle grenades that caused the Floramon to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey what you do that for!" Mimi yelled the Mushroomon just chuckled

"We did it because we felt like it" One yelled the rest laughed

"Hey ugly fight someone you're own size" TK said as he and Davis run up Kari heading over to Tai

"This will be fun" The Mushroomon charged at them

"Lets do this ready TK" Davis said as data surrounded his hand

"Yeah time to Digivolve" TK said as data surrounded his hand two

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" They said as data swirled around them

"LOWEEMON"

"KUMAMON"

Lowwemon charged the Mushroommon hitting a few back with a combination of punches and kicks while Kumamon protected the others punching a few that snuck past and freezing others.

"These guys don't quit" Kumamon said as he kicked another Mushroomon away

"SHADOW LANCE" Loweemon summoned his lance and started swinging knocking even more back but the numbers were to great for him alone. When all hope was lost something came flying out of the tree in the centre of the village stoping at Sora who looked at it before drawing her D-Tector and downloading the Spirit.

"Oh yeah my turn to have fun" Sora said as her hand was surrounded by a ring of data

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" data surrounded her as everyone looked in awe as the data disappeared there stood a woman with purple hair a visor on her eyes and butterfly wings and four green stripes on her face.

"KAZEMON" she said as Bokomon looked at his book

"Kazemon the warrior of wind" He looked to find all the boys were staring some mainly Tai were drooling only for Mimi Kari and Connor who knew better then to stare knocked them back to their senses as Kazemon flew off followed by Kumamon to help Loweemon. When they arrived they beat most of them back but they kept coming

"HURRICANE WAVE" Kazemon said sending mini tornadoes sending them flying

"BLIZZARD BLASTER" Kumamon launching multiple projectiles of snow freezing twenty of them

"SHADOW METEOR" Loweemon launched a meteor of yellow black and purple hitting ten of them then the remaining three had data surround them. When the data disappeared there stood three giant tree like Digimon.

DIGIMON ANALYSER (BOKOMON)

"Those are Woodmon who have tremendous strength and bark like armour watch out for there branch bash attack"

Kazemon charged the Woodmon and kicked them but she didn't dent them at all Kumamon used his Crystal Breeze freezing two but the other hit him and Kazemon making them turn back into their human forms.

"Alright ya bastard now I'm pissed" Loweemon roared as he charged dodging strike after strike he summoned his lance again and hit him hard knocking him down.

"SHADOW METEOR!" He fired one more meteor at him causing the fractal code to appear.

"It seems evil has tainted your soul so allow the shadows to purify it. FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" Woodmon turned into a digi egg and flew off. Loweemon turned back into Davis as the Floramon came to thank him from saving their village his D-Tector glowed as a voice said.

"FRACTAL CODE RENDER" the data came out and restored the village to what it was before the Mushroomon attacked the place Davis the went over to TK and Sora when they woke up he hugged both of them but he hugged Sora longer when they broke the hug he smiled at her.

"What was that for Davis" Sora asked seeing his troubled look TK decided to tell Sora everything Davis told him and Kari while Davis walked over to the others Matt ruffled his hair Tai patted his back Joe Connor and Izzy smiled and gave him a thumbs up Mimi hugged him Kari kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush when Sora and TK came up TK gave him a high five while Sora just stood there looking down at her shoes.

"My dear Sora what's wrong" Bokomon asked Davis looked up at her and saw tears

"Wipe those tears Sora tell us what's wrong" Davis said

"Listen Davis I'm sorry about earlier when I said didn't your parents teach you any manners. I didn't know it bought up bad memories for you and I'm happy you saw me as an older sister and I understand if you don't feel that way anymore" Davis's response was a hug from him causing her to smile and hug him back.

"It's okay Sora I forgive you after all you are my big sister"He said causing everyone to laugh as they headed out continuing there journey

End of Chapter Five

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6 Beetlemon Warrior Of Thunder

I Don't own Digimon

Chapter Six Ladies And Gentleman Beetlemon Warrior Of Thunder

We join our heroes as they exited a patch of trees Kari Davis and TK leading the group they were talking about random stuff but Kari wasn't paying much attention until Davis tapped her shoulder.

"Kari what's wrong you've been quiet for a while" Davis asked

"Yeah tell us what's wrong" TK asked concerned

"I'm just wondering when I will become a Digimon" She said

"Don't worry Kari I'm sure when you become a digimon you'll be the best there is" TK said as he and Davis thought of what Kari would look like when she became a digimon mostly they thought she would become either a bear like TK or a lioness like Davis causing the three to chuckle for awhile. When they decided to take a break everyone was chatting away but Izzy was frustrated his laptop was still still on the fritz.

"Damn piece of junk still won't work" Izzy said angry

"Izzy calm down be patient" Mimi comforted him causing him to smile and calm down

"Maybe they can fix it in that factory over there" Connor said causing everyone to look up at him confused

"Factory?" They all asked but he just shrugged and signalled them to follow him over the hill

"That factory" He said causing everyone face fault. When they arrived they found Digimon working the assembly line.

"What digimon are those" Joe asked pointing at the digimon that looked like battery's with legs and goblins

DIGIMON ANALYSER (BOKOMON)

"Kokuwamon when threaten the let off a million volt electric charge and there special attack is power surge"

"Those are goblimon they love being bad watch out for their goblin strike attack"

When they left the factory they found the Kokuwamon village so they decided to visit them when they got there they were shocked to see that they were miserable so the elder explained how they used to live in the forest until the Goblimon came and forced them to work in the factory powering the machines and how they were cruel and scared them to create electricity. When the elder finished the story everyone was silent until Tai spoke up

"How can they be so cruel to you guys they have no right to treat you that way" He yelled

"Sadly we are a peaceful race of Digimon we cannot defend ourselves so are only choice is to do as they say" the elder said

"So lets fight them and drive them out we can take them" Matt said

"We need a plan give me a moment to think" Tai said a few minutes later he came up with a rough sketch of a plan.

"This just might work guys" Tai said

"No plan survives contact with the enemy"Connor said looking over the plan

"It's just a rough plan Connor. Me Sora TK Davis and Matt will fight the Goblimon while you guys look after the Kokuwamon. Look sorry your not included guys but I don't want to worry about your safety okay."

"Alright we understand just be careful" Connor replied

"Lets move guys" Tai said followed by Matt TK Davis and Sora

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" they said as data surrounded them

"AGUNIMON"

"LOBOMON"

"LOWEEMON"

"KUMAMON"

"KAZEMON"

Agunimon and Kumamon headed inside the factory fighting as the went attacking with fire and ice while Kazemon flew around providing support to the warriors of light and darkness.

"HURRICANE WAVE" Kazemon sent mini tornadoes at the Goblimon blowing them back

"TEMPEST TWIST" she said as she spun around on her hands and created a huge gust of wind sending more flying but they just surrounded her.

"Little help guys" she called

"Right on our way" Loweemon said

"SHADOW LANCE" Loweemon summoned his lance and shield and charged the Goblimon striking them with his lance then blocking with his shield as one went to hit him.

"LOBO KENDO" Lobomon drew his lightsaber and knocked a few back and kicking another back. He stood back to back with Loweemon as the Goblimon surrounded them.

"These guys just don't quit hope Tai and TK are having better luck then us" Loweemon said as he blocked another strike while Lobomon shot of a blast from his wrist blaster.

"Can't argue there" Lobomon agreed

Meanwhile inside the factory Agunimon and Kumamon where in the reactor room. When the Goblimon surrounded them

"So did you plan for this Agunimon" Kumamon asked

"Not really but we will just need to improvise. Lets go PYRO PUNCH" Agunimon said launching fireballs at the Goblimon.

"BLIZZARD BLASTER" Kumamon fired off his blaster hitting multiple opponents until the battle was interrupted by a Digimon that looked like a praying mantis.

"What is that thing" Agunimon asked

DIGIMON ANALYSER

"I'm Snimon a praying mantis champion level digimon I've blades for hands and my twin sickles attack will slice you in half."

"You don't scare us lets get him Kumamon" Agunimon said as he charged Snimon Kumamon followed him into the battle

"PYRO DARTS" Agunimon fired off darts made of flame only for Snimon to block with his sickles

"TWIN SICKLES" Snimon sent two pink crescent blades at Agunimon knocking him back Kumamon went to attack with his frozen tundra only for him to dodge. Then the crane that was in the centre of the room starting to move and knocked Snimon into the wall when Agunimon and Kumamon looked up they saw Izzy smiling down at them.

"You guys alright" He asked simply

"You pest TWIN SICKLES" Snimon sent two more sickles at Izzy but he jumped three Kokuwamon catching him as the crane was hit and it fell crashing in to the reactor when the smoke cleared they saw a spirit and the Kokuwamon bought Izzy down to it he bought out his D-Tector and downloaded the spirit data the swirled around his hand.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Izzy cried when the data dissapered there stood a digimon with yellow and blue armour with a horn and a mouthguard

"BEETLEMON" he cried

"Whoa Izzy Digivolved" Agunimon said

"Imppressive but you will still face the fury of Snimon" He said as he charged Beetlemon as they clashed Snimon hitting him with his sickles but Beetlemons armour was tough Beetlemon just threw him off and dodged another hit.

"Missed me" He taunted causing Snimon to growl

"ULTIMATE TWIN SICKLES" he send four pink sickles at him but the attack had no effect

"Oh yeah I call forth..." Snimon charged as Beetlemon gathered electricity

"The power of..."

"THUNDER FIST" Beetlemon hit him with his fist that was surging with electricity causing the fractal code to appear.

"Where once your power was used for evil let it now be used for good FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" Beetlemon scanned the data. But when they started to relax the reactor started to go critical

"The factorys gonna blow everyone out" Agunimon said as they ran out of the factory just as it exploded. When everyone met up again the Kokuwamon thanked them for saving them.

"Thank you for freeing us our story has come full circle" The elder thanked

"You can all go back to your homes now" Izzy smiled at them

"I was right to believe in you" One of them said smiling up at Izzy

"So Izzy I heard you spirit evolved but to who" Mimi asked as Izzy fliped through Bokomons book he stopped on the page of the digimon he turned into and showed the others.

"That my friend is the warrior of thunder Beetlemon" Bokomon said

"Beetlmon huh?" Izzy asked

"Excellent now come on guys lets get moving" Tai said

And so the ten children with the two digimon headed off continuing there journey

End Of Chapter Six

Read and review guys ya know the drill


	7. Chapter 7 Evil Shows Its Face

I do not own Digimon

Chapter Seven Evil Shows It's Face

Connor was leading the group as they started to climb the mountain they had been heading towards for the last few days Matt and Tai were at the back of the group doing as they called it bringing up the rear Davis and TK were at the front with Connor while Mimi Joe and Kari were in the middle along with Sora and Izzy. Connor had come up with this formation because they had six spirits so two at the front two in the centre and two at the back. When asked why he put everyone like this he simply told them.

"Davis and TK are at the front because there quick and agile fighters. Izzy and Sora can fly so they can go to either the front or back whereas Tai and Matt can handle any problem at the back while we escape and can hold their own until the others come back" He had explained everyone agreed this was the best way to travel but they told him to revise the strategy when everyone else got there spirits.

So everyone was walking along the mountain path until Tai heard something telling everyone to stop.

"What is it Tai" Matt asked

"Be on guard someone's following us not sure if their friendly or not" He replied pulling his D-Tector out Matt doing the same as they waited to see who it was what the saw next was an three ogre looking creatures were behind them.

DIGIMON ANALYSER (BOKOMON)

"Oh my thats Ogremon an evil digimon of the worst kind his attack is pummel whack and bone cudgel"

"Thats Fugamon the brother of Ogremon watch out for his evil hurricane attack"

"That one is Hyogamon the other brother of Ogremon and Fugamon watch out because he will freeze you with throwing ice and ice cudgel attacks."

"Our master has ordered us to destroy you to stop you from interrupting his plans" Ogremon said as he jumped at the kids but Matt and Tai were ready for them

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" they shouted

"AGUNIMON"

"LOBOMON"

Agunimon intercepted Ogremon and knocked him back while Lobomon fought Fugamon and Hyogamon they were on equal ground because the passage was narrow the two had to be careful which wasn't their style giving Lobomon an advantage while the others ran away they were cut off by two more digimon one looked like a cross between a bear and a lion while the other was a white lion.

DIGIMON ANALYZER (BOKOMON)

"Not good that is MadLeomon the fallen form of the mighty warrior Leomon his Jūoudaken or the fist of the fallen king rips flesh from bone.

"That is IceLeomon watch out for his frozen fury attack which freeze the opponent"

"Were surrounded" Connor exclamied

"So your the pests that our master wants destroyed. This shall be fun" MadLeomon snarled as Davis and TK stepped forward ready to fight. Izzy and Sora went to help but Connor stopped confusing them.

"Izzy stay and help Davis and TK could probably handle IceLeomon but MadLeomon will properly be too much for them you could probably even the odds." He said making Izzy nod he then turned to Sora.

"Sora go help Tai and Matt they could use your help plus you can fly so you won't get In the way." Sora nodded making him smile.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"KUMAMON"

"LOWEEMON"

"BEETLEMON"

"KAZEMON"

Kazemon flew off to assist Matt and Tai while Kumamon Loweemon and Beetlemon charged IceLeomon and MadLeomon. Back with the three Ogremon brothers the fight was going badly Agunimon was keeping Ogremon barely at bay while Lobomon was losing to Fugamon and Hyogamon double teaming.

"HURRICANE WAVE" Kazemon said as she flew over sending the two back but causing Lobomon to fall off the mountain but Kazemon caught him.

"Don't mind me dropping in now do you" She replied smirking

"Thanks now come on Agunimon is in trouble" He said as they looked to see the three gang up on him knocking back. Lobomon and Kazemon landed intfront of him and started to take the fight to Fugamon and Hyogamon while Agunimon restarted the fight with Ogremon.

"PUMMEL WHACK/PYRO PUNCH" Ogremon said sending a burst of dark energy from his hand while Agunimon sent a fist of flame both creating an explosion knocking them back.

"EVIL HURRICANE/HURRICANE WAVE" Kazemon and Fugamon sent out their wind attacks both cancelling the other out they then started to exchange blows it was getting quite physical much so that Agunimon and Ogremon had to restrain them.

"HOWLING LASER/THROWING ICE" Lobomon and Hyogamon sent out their long rang attacks creating a smoke cloud when the smoke cleared the three digimon where gone as Agunimon Lobomon and Kazemon reverted back to their human forms.

"That..was..intense" Tai said panting

"I..know..damn..they..were..tough" Matt said gasping for air

"Well lets go help the others" Sora said not as out of breath as they headed back to the others.

(After Kazemon went to assist Tai and Matt)

"Lets go guys" Loweemon said as he and Kumamon charged IceLeomon while Beetlemon took to the air to battle MadLeomon.

"So you wish to fight very well FROZEN FURY" IceLeomon roared as he sent off a sub zero temperature attack Loweemon dodged while Kumamon was hit but being he was a snow type digimon the attack had no effect on him.

"SHADOW METEOR" Loweemon roared as he fired off a meteor of yellow black and purple that sent IceLeomon back 10 feet back Kumamon then charged at him and kicked him back ten more feet.

"SHADOW LANCE" Loweemon summoned his lance and struck IceLeomon causing his fractal code to appear as Kumamon walked up.

"Purification time pal FRACTAL COD DIGITISE" Kumamon scanned the fractal code as they turned to see Beetlemon holding his own it looked like Beetlemon and MadLeomon had decided to test their strength. When they arrived back MadLeomon had thrown Beetlemon into the mountain.

"FIST OF THE FALLEN KING" MadLeomon launched a lion shaped head at Beetlemon but he dodged it causing it to impact the mountainside creating a rockslide the boulders were heading down to the others.

"SHADOW METEOR" Loweemon launched a meteor of black yellow and purple at a boulder destroying it.

"THUNDER FIST" Beetlemon send out a blast of lighting destroying several boulders. When the smoke cleared there was a spirit that Kari felt drawn to she raised her D-Tector and the spirit came to her and downloaded she smiled as data swirled around her hand as she said.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" When the data disappeared there stood a Gnome with a big nose about the same size as Kumamon everyone was amazed at Kari digivolving

"GRUMBLEMON" the new warrior cried

"Grumblemon the legendary warrior of earth" Bokomon said looking up from his book

"Whoa cool now I'm a digimon so Davis TK how do I look"She asked her two friends who just smiled at her.

"You look awesome now lets take care of MadLeomon" Kumamon said as his two friends nodded and charged at MadLeomon

"FIST OF THE FALLEN KING" MadLeomon roared sending out another attack but everyone jumped Loweemon summoning his lance and struck him only for him to block the attack.

"CRYSTAL BREEZE" Kumamon blew ice cold breathe freezing his left leg only for him to break the ice a moment later. Grumblemon drew a hammer from the ground and slammed it into the ground causing an earthquake causing MadLeomon to stumble.

"LIGHTING BLITZ" Beetlemon gathered electricity in his horn and rammed him sending him to the edge of the cliff. Loweemon summoned his lance again and hit MadLeomon in the chest he was about to fall.

"Kumamon can you turn into a hammer" Grumblemon asked

"Sure why through?" Kumamon asked

"Trust me I have a plan" Grumblemon said Kumamon did as he was asked turned into a hammer Grumblemon picked him up and leapt into the air.

"FROZEN TUNDRA SEISMIC SLEDGE" Grumblemon slammed her friend into the ground and caused the earth to split and large spikes of ice to come out of the ground finally pushing MadLeomon of the edge of the cliff. Everyone cheered as the four digimon turned back to human form Izzy was being hugged by Mimi and Kari hugged Davis and TK causing them to blush. When Tai and the others returned they noticed the state of the mountain and were shocked to say the least.

"What the hell happened here" Matt asked

"We fought IceLeomon and MadLeomon and Kari found her spirit and turned into Grumblemon the warrior of earth" Izzy explained hearing this Matt and Tai hugged their siblings and congratulated them on a job well done while Sora hugged Davis to which he returned the hug. They were then interrupted by a laugh as a figure descended from the top of the mountain.

"Foolish children do you think you can defeat me you've only beaten one of my lackeys in IceLeomon" he chuckled.

"What do ya mean I destroyed MadLeomon?" Kari said the demon just chuckled

"No you didn't child just as he fell I grabbed him and took him to recover. But where are my manners allow me to introduce myself. For I am Devimon the ruler of the demon underworld" he said

"You brats are interfering with my masters plans and I have been ordered to destroy you prepare yourselves" Devimon then blasted all ten heroes as the mountain began to shake violently as a hole opened up in the side of the mountain Connor Mimi Joe Davis and Kari along with Bokomon and Neemon fell down the hole as the others were sent flying into the forest. Devimon laughed at how easy it was to get rid of them he flew of to his castle laughing all the way.

Will our heroes be able to reunite and defeat Devimon find out next time on digimon digital monsters.

End of Chapter Seven

Read and Review guys


	8. Chapter 8 Warriors Of Wood And Water

I don't own digimon

Chapter 8 Arbormon and Ranamon Warriors of Wood and Water

"Kari wake up" a voice called

"Who's there" She asked scared

"Kari come on wake up" The voice called again this time she felt someone shaking her causing her to wake up. When she did she saw Davis Joe Mimi and Bokomon and Neemon everyone was glad she finally woke up Davis hugged her while Joe checked on her making sure she was alright.

"What I miss and where's everyone else" she asked

"We don't know Devimon separated us I think and we can't find Connor" Bokomon said worried

"Wait Connor is missing what did he try to find help"Kari asked

"No when we woke up he wasn't here" Mimi said

"Come on we have to find him" Davis said everyone agreeing. When they left the cave they were in Kari was on Joes back given she was still tired Bokomon saying that digivolving to Grumblemon took a lot out of her she would be fine but she needed to rest.

"Davis I think we should take a break" Joe said after waking for three hours. Davis nodded they found a clearing where they decided to rest for a while while they did that Joe went off to find some food or water he returned saying he had found a village nearby and he said maybe they saw Connor so they headed off when they arrived they found that the town was inhabited by crazy looking frog like creatures.

DIGIMON ANALYSER (BOKOMON)

"Gekomon champion level they love music no surprise given the trumpet around there neck"

"Excuse me but have any of you seen a human with cargo pants a teal shirt and green zip up hoodie?"Mimi asked but they just ignored her making her a little peeved at them.

"Hey are you listening to me!" She shouted causing them to look at them and one walked up to them.

"Now that you mention it yeah we did see someone that looked like that." He said

"Great where is he" Joe asked

"He landed in the lake so we took him in he's just resting" the Geckomon said pointing to a door that lead to Conner. When they opened the door Connor was there on the bed sleeping heavily bandaged everyone gasped.

"What happened to him?"Kari asked

"We don't know we found him on the riverbank hurt badly he was even bleeding" they were interrupted by a soft groan causing everyone to look as Connor struggled to get up but Joe stopped him.

"Easy Connor your pretty banged up take it easy" Bokomon said

"What happened?" Neemon asked

"Don't know last thing I remember was falling through the hole Devimon created." He then passed out again while they waited for him to wake up they eat some food the Gekomon gave them an hour later Connor woke up after he ate something they were about to leave but an explosion caught their attention. When they went to check it out they found Ogremon Fugamon and Hyogamon wrecking the place.

"Ah so there you are thought we would have to work today" Fugamon said chuckling slightly. Davis and Kari stepped forward ready to fight them bringing out their D-Tectors as data formed around their hands.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"LOWEEMON"

"GRUMBLEMON"

The warriors of Earth and Darkness charged ready to fight Loweemon battled Fugamon while Gumblemon fought Hyogamon no one wanted to lose the fight as everyone else took cover.

"SESMIC SLEDGE" Grumblemon swung her hammer at Hyogamon he blocked with his ice spike he kicked Grumblemon back.

"THROWING ICE" he shot a blast of ice freezing her Hammer so she decided to get close and personal.

"SHADOW LANCE" Loweemon summoned his lance and charged Fugamon clashing his lance with his bone club.

"EVIL HURRICANE" He sent of a gale force wind knocking Loweemon back causing him to turn back to Davis just as Grumblemon turned back into Kari Ogremon walked up and threw Kari in to the river while he sent Davis flying into the nearby forest.

"Joe get Davis Mimi get Kari I will distract them" Connor said as he rushed the three brothers gaining there attention he had picked him up a pipe and attacked the three surprising them.

Meanwhile Mimi had jumped into the water and was swimming to save Kari as she got closer she started to sink so Mimi dived after her and almost lost her but then a bright light blinded her when she opened her eyes she saw a spirit so she drew her D-Tector and the spirit came to her as a column of water raised Kari out of the water as data surrounded her hand.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Mimi cried as data surrounded her

"RANAMON" when the data disappeared there stood a mermaid with green skin she rose out of the water on a column of water.

"The legendary warrior of Water Ranamon" Bokomon said looking up from his book at the new warrior.

Meanwhile with Joe he found Davis high in a tree and hurt so he decided to climb the tree to save him when he was halfway up the tree he noticed something when he turned he saw a spirit and drew his D-Tector and the spirit was downloaded. He then grabbed Davis and took him back to the others he got back just as Ranamon rose from the water he put Davis down as data formed around his hand.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" when the data disappeared a cyborg looking digimon made of wood stood there.

"ARBORMON" he said as Bokomon looked through his book stopping on a page.

"Arbormon the legendary warrior of wood" he said as Arbormon charged Fugamon and Ranamon charged Hyogamon.

"ROUNDHOUSE PUNT" Arbormon said as his arm shot out attached to a cable hitting Fugamon in the head

"WHIPPING WAVES" Ranamon said as she shot water from her hands sending water toward Hyogamon but he just froze the water

"EVIL HURRICANE" Fugamon sent a tornado at Arbormon but he leapt into the air.

"THROWING ICE" Hyogamon sent out a blast of ice at Ranamon but she rolled out of the way.

"BLOCKADE SEED" Arbourmon sent out a seed at the two causing an explosion

"DARK VAPOUR" Ranamon sent out a acidic mist causing their fractal code to appear

"Looks like you two are in need of a much needed purification FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" Arbormon said as he scanned their fractal code. They turned towards Ogremon but when they looked he wasn't their the Gekomon came and thanked them and offered to give them someplace to rest for awhile to which they gladly accepted. Later that night everyone was enjoying a good meal the Gekomon had made them after they decided to go to bed as they were going to leave in the morning. They wondered where the others were but Connor assured them they were probably heading up the mountain again to face Devimon. They sleapt peacefully that night ready to face Devimon when they came around to it.

end of chapter eight

read and review


	9. Chapter 9 The Warrior Of Steel

I don't own digimon

Chapter Nine Mercurymon Warrior Of Steel

Joe Mimi Davis Kari and Connor along with Bokomon and Neemon were heading back to the mountain where Devimon was hoping to find the others along the way. Sometime later Davis's D-Tector started to make a noise as the symbol of flame appeared on it.

"Davis are you there where are you guys" they heard Tai say on the D-Tector shocking them

"Tai is that you are you guys alright" he responded

"Were fine Izzy suggested to try to contact you guys like this" Tai explained as the symbol for thunder appeared replacing the symbol for flame as Izzy started to speak.

"Davis listen up were heading to the mountain to battle Devimon but before that we will rendezvous in the clearing that's nearby when we get there we will signal so you can find us" Izzy told them.

"Alright guys be careful oh and before I forget Joe and Mimi got their spirits and took out Fugamon and Hyogamon but Ogremon escaped though" He said as TK began to speak.

"Really cool we had a run in with MadLeomon but we couldn't finish him he ran away the bastard" TK said earning a bop on the head from his brother.

"Guys be careful Ogremon is dangerous but MadLeomon is berserk he gave us a challenge and we had all spirit evolved and still couldn't beat him" Matt warned

"Don't worry about us we will be careful" Davis replied as the D-Tector went silent everyone looked at Davis.

"Don't worry guys if we run into MadLeomon we will just run when we find the others we will be able to beat him Ogremon and Devimon" he filling everyone with confidence.

Sometime later they had arrived at a town that was deserted and looked liked a tornado had came through while they were investigating they were confronted by a android type digimon.

DIGIMON ANALYSER (BOKOMON)

"Andromon a ultimate level digimon of immense strength his lighting blade and gattling attacks are devastating"

"Who are you do you serve Orochimon" he asked

"Orochimon who's that and no we don't work for him so you can chill the fuck out man" Connor said standing infront of the group.

"My apologies but I had to be sure for you see I've been battling Orochimon for a long time trying to save this village but as you see it's not gone well. He's captured or destroyed all the villagers that once lived here forcing the survivors to work for him." He explained causing the group to gasp then Connor spoke.

"This Orochimon does he work for the Devimon that lives on the mountain over there" Connor asked him pointing at the mountain they were heading towards.

"Indeed but he would never admit that an ultimate serves a champion but they both serve a darker evil that is greater then themselves." He said

"Leave it to us we can handle him." Mimi said shocking Andromon

"You would do that thank you friends I'd be honoured to fight by your side" He said bowing slightly.

"Sure are you up to the challenge" Joe asked him he nodded so they set off to where Orochimon was last seen when they arrived the place was deserted Connor looked at Andromon.

"Are your sure he's here the place is deserted" as he said a blaze of flame came out of nowhere everyone ducked out of the way they all looked at Connor as he sweat dropped.

"Me and my big mouth" He said as a giant snake with eight heads appeared.

DIGIMON ANALYSER (BOKOMON)

"Oh no this is not good that is Orochimon and ultimate level Digimon watch out for his inferno blast attack.

"Andromon we meet again don't you tire of being defeated" He asked

"This time you shall not win Orochimon"

"Do it guys" Connor asked as the others brought out their D-Tectors

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"LOWEEMON"

"GRUMBLEMON"

"RANAMON"

"ARBORMON"

The four warriors along with Andromon charged Orochimon while Connor went to free the captives when he found them there were all different types of Digimon there that were serving Orochimon.

"Hey don't worry I'll get you out of here in a jiffy" He tried to break the bars but the steel was unlike any he had seen every time he broke it the bars quickly repaired themselves after ten whole minutes of a good effort he stopped sweating and gasping for breath.

"Damn Orochimon knows how to build a prison does he not" as he wiped the sweat from his brow he saw a box he walked over to it and opened it inside was a spirit the last spirit Connor drew his D-Tector and the spirit came to him as his hand was surrounded by data.

"FINALLY EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"MERCURYMON" when the data disappeared there stood a man with a mirror on each of his arms one on his chest and back.

"Now this is more like it time to help the others but before I forget" Mercurymon walked over and shattered the prison cells this time they didn't repair themselves and the captives escaped followed by Mercurymon. When he arrived back at the battle the four other warriors along with Andromon were losing the battle so Connor decided to assist them by charging Orochimon.

"Hey ugly over here you scum" he called Orochimon turned and laughed at the sight of one lone warrior going to fight him.

"Another warrior fine more fun for me INFERNO BLAST" he shot flames from his mouth but Mercurymon dodged jumping over him striking one of his heads. The others looked on as the new warrior fought Orochimon.

"Mercurymon the warrior of steel Connor has found his spirit" Bokomon said looking up from his book.

"INFERNO BLAST" Orochimon shot off an intense flame as Mercurymon blocked the flame with his shield.

"DARK REFLECTION" Mercurymon said his shield absorbed the flame and fired it back destroying two of Orochimons heads only they grew back.

"What how is this possible unless those seven heads are fakes" Mercurymon deduced

"Smart mon only one head is real but you'll never guess which one" he laughed

"Only one head talks and that's the centre head" Mercurymon thought as he charged the snake he then blocked a strike from the snakes tail that turned into a blade.

"Little help guys" He pleaded as the others nodded and charged

"SHADOW METEOR"

"BLOCKADE SEED"

"DARK VAPOUR"

"LIGHTING BLADE"

A meteor of yellow black and purple an explosive seed acidic mist and a blade of energy impacted several of Orochimons heads destroying them but they just growled back again.

"Anyone got a plan" Grumblemon asked her friends they shook their heads

"Mercurymon can you redirect attacks from one mirror and out the other" Arbormon asked he nodded getting the plan.

"Listen up you guys aim your attacks at Mercurymon's shield"Arbormon said shocking the others.

"Are you crazy" Grumblemon said

"Just do it this is our last shot" Mercurymon said

"SHADOW METEOR"

"BLOCKADE SEED"

"SEISMIC SLEDGE"

"DARK VAPOUR"

"LIGHTING BLADE"

All five digimon sent their attacks at Mercurymon and his shield the attacks were absorbed into it as Mercurymon glowed a bright silver colour he aimed his other shield at Orochimons centre head.

"MEGA DARK REFLECTION" He cried as a spiral of energy came from his shield hitting the centre head dead on as Orochimons fractal code appeared.

"Sorry it had to come to this Orochimon but you left us no choice may this purification give you a second chance at life FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" Mercurymon scanned the fractal code and Orochimon turned into a Digi-egg and flew away as Mercurymon and the others turned back to their human forms.

Connor was exhausted from the fight not to mention he was still recovering from his injuries but he still celebrated with his friends. Then they saw a pillar of flame shoot out not far from where they were it had to be the others so they headed in that direction after saying goodbye to Andromon.

When they arrived they found Tai Matt TK Sora and Izzy waiting in the clearing Tai went and hugged Kari Davis and TK gave each other a high five Izzy hugged Mimi Joe and Matt shook hands while Sora hugged Connor. They then told them of how Joe and Mimi found there spirits and beat two of the Ogremon brothers then Tai told them about their encounter with MadLeomon then Connor told them about their battle with Orochimon which resulted in Connor finding his spirit.

"So what now Tai"Connor asked him

"Lets rest for a while then we will climb the mountain and defeat Devimon then maybe we will worry about who his master his right guys" Tai said causing everyone to cheer in agreement.

But at the top of the mountain Devimon chuckled hard as he looked at Ogrrmon and MadLeomon.

"Go finish them" He ordered they bowed then left.

Will the Legendary Warriors be able to defeat their first big challenge in Devimon find out next time on digimon digital monsters.

End of Chapter Nine

read and review


	10. Chapter 10 The Ten Warriors Unite

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Ten The Legendary Warriors Unite

"Connor what can you see" Tai asked as Connor surveyed the area from the top of a nearby tree.

"Not much just a whole lot of trees and more trees but looks like we're almost at the mountain maybe another five miles if we keep going until sunset" Connor said as he climbed down from the tree.

"Right lets get the others" Tai said as they headed back to the other eight kids and two digimon.

"Alright guys were moving out in five minutes"Connor informed them as he grunted in pain grabbing his ribs they still hurt even though he had been taken it easy they still hurt like hell.

"Easy Connor your ribs are still recovering its gonna take time for them heal" Joe said as Connor sat down.

"I'm fine look we should just worry about Devimon now he's more of a problem then my ribs." Connor said they started to walk toward the mountain when they got to the base of the mountain MadLeomon and Ogremon attacked them separating the group as Ogremon attacked Davis Matt TK Sora and Joe while MadLeomon attacked Tai Kari Izzy Mimi and Connor.

"So you brats are still alive no matter this will be so easy that I won't break a sweat."

"Ready guys"Matt asked as everyone nodded

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"LOBOMON"

"LOWEEMON"

"KUMAMON"

"KAZEMON"

"ARBORMON"

"Lets go boys" Kazemon said as she took to the air and the fight was on.

Arbormon charged Ogremon and punched him in the mouth Ogremon swung his club at Loweemon but he raised his shield and blocked the blow.

"HOWLING LASER" Lobomon shot a burst of light from his blaster just missing Ogremon

"PUMMEL WHACK" Ogremon sent out a blast of dark energy hitting Lobomon knocking him back

"SHADOW LANCE" Loweemon summoned his lance and clashed with Ogremon's bone Loweemon had the upper hand until Ogremon threw dirt in his eyes effectively blinding him and Ogremon kicked him backed.

"HURRICANE WAVE" Kazemon sent out several mini tornados blowing Ogremon back as Kumamon charged Ogremon.

"FROZEN TUNDRA" Kumamon changed into an icicle heading straight toward Ogremon he just managed to dodge the attack he then swung his club and hit Kumamon dead on in the chest Kumamon hit a tree and turned back into TK.

"TK alright pal you've now officially pissed me off LOBO KENDO" Lobomon drew his lightsaber and swung wildly at Ogremon he just managed to dodge the attacks.

"BLOWBACK SEED" Arbormon shot out an explosive seed at Ogremon catching him by surprise as Loweemon regained his sight.

"SHADOW METEOR" He shot out a yellow black and purple meteor at Ogremon as the smoke cleared the fractal code appeared as Lobomon stepped up.

"Ogremon your reign of terror ends now FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" Lobomon scanned the data turning Ogremon into a digi-egg as he flew away. Matt ran over to check on TK.

"TK you okay buddy" Matt said as he turned back from Lobomon TK stirred and looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm okay Matt looks like we beat him" TK said as he smiled at Matt who chuckled as an explosion echoed through area.

"Thats Tai for ya come on" Davis said as they headed back.

(Same time as the battle with Ogremon)

"You will be destroyed" MadLeomon bellowed as he charged Tai Kari Izzy Mimi and Connor.

"Ready guys" Tai asked as everyone nodded

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"AGUNIMON"

"GRUMBLEMON"

"BEETLEMON"

"RANAMON"

"MERCURYMON"

"Lets go guys PYRO PUNCH" Agunimon launched two fireballs at MadLeomon the attack hit but did no damage.

"He really is berserk" Agunimon said as he jumped to avoid MadLeomon's claws

"Hey over here dog breath" Beetlemon said as he charged him getting into a show of strength with him MadLeomon soon gained the upper hand as he hurled Beetlemon over head in to Agunimon knocking them both down.

"Ranamon lets go" Grumblemon said as she picked up her hammer from the ground and jumped into the air ready to attack.

"SEISMIC SLEDGE" Grumblemon bought the hammer down on MadLeomon sending him back but he grabbed her leg and threw her into Ranamon.

"Four down one to go" MadLeomon taunted as Mercurymon stood his ground.

"Then by all means bring it on" Mercurymon said as he charged MadLeomon blocking a blow from his claws back handing him with his shield.

"FIST OF THE FALLEN KING" MadLeomon released a lion head shaped blast of black fire at him Mercurymon just smirked and raised his shield as the attack was absorbed.

"DARK REFLECTION" Mercurymon sent MadLeomon's attack back at him shocking him as the attack struck him making his fractal code appear.

"There is no mercy for a vicious beast that attacks innocents your finished FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" " Mercurymon scanned the data just as Matt Davis TK Joe and Sora arrived.

Mercurymon turned back into Connor as did Agunimon Beetlemon Grumblemon and Ranamon as they turned back into Tai Izzy Kari and Mimi.

"That takes care of dog breath and judging by your still here you beat Ogremon am I right" Connor asked as Matt nodded.

"We'll we've still got Devimon to go so let's get moving" Tai said heading up the mountain.

Meanwhile at the top Devimon was waiting for them he had witnessed the defeat of MadLeomon and Ogremon and was disappointed that they couldn't finish the pests but he just laughed loud enough for the group to hear him as he spoke from the mountain.

"HERE THIS DIGIDESTINED MY POWER IS IFINITE YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED EVERYONE YOU FACED SO FAR BUT IM MORE POWERFUL THEN ALL OF THEM COMBINED. NOW YOU SHALL MEET YOUR DOOM!" He bellowed so loud that the heavens shook and rumbled as the sky darkened.

When they reached the top of the mountain Devimon was waiting for them.

"So you finally arrived I wondered when you would show up." He laughed

"You all ready for the fight of our lives guys" Tai asked

"YEAH LETS DO IT!" Everyone shouted

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" they said as they digivolved.

"AGUNIMON"

"LOBOMON"

"KUMAMON"

"LOWEEMON"

"KAZEMON"

"BEETLEMON"

"GRUMBLEMON"

"ARBORMON"

"RANAMON"

"MERCURYMON"

The ten warriors charged Devimon ready to battle as Bokomon and Neemon took cover.

"The ten legendary warriors are united again I never thought I would see this day it's a historic day in Digimon history."

"Yeah now go get them guys we'll wait here" Neemon said

"So you think you can defeat me" Devimon asked

"No we know we can beat you" Agunimon said

"Don't make me laugh" He replied smugly

"Lets get him" Kazemon said

"HURRICANE WAVE"

"LIGHTING BLITZ"

Both warriors sent out their attacks at Devimon combining into a spiral of wind and electricity hitting him causing him to stumble.

"Ready Kumamon" Grumblemon asked

"Ready" Kumamon turned into a hammer and Grumblemon picked him up

"FROZEN TUNDRA SEISMIC SLEDGE" Grumblemon slammed the hammer into the ground causing spikes of ice to pop up and trap Devimon.

"Is that your best shot pathetic" Devimon then broke the ice and attacked Loweemon but he raised his shield and knocked him back.

"SHADOW METEOR" he sent out a black and yellow meteor at Devimon only for him to block it with his wing.

"DEATH CLAW" Devimon shot out a blast of darkness at Loweemon but Mercurymon blocked it with his shield.

"Thanks" Loweemon said Mercurymon just nodded

"DARK VAPOUR" Ranamon sent out a acidic black mist at Devimon it hit him causing him to groan as he was being melted.

"LOBO KENDO" Lobomon drew his lightsabers and sliced Devimon scaring him.

"ENOUGH" Devimon sent out a shock wave of pure evil knocking everyone back

"Man that's gonna leave a mark" Kumamon said on the ground

"Sore" was all Ranamon said

"I'm not giving up that easily. I'm never backing down from a fight" Agunimon said as he Mercurymon Abormon Beetlemon and Lobomon got back up.

"You just don't quit do you" Devimon snarled

"What can we say we're stubborn that way" Mercurymon said

"Lets go guys" Lobomon said as he drew his lightsaber and charged

"BLOWBACK SEED" Arbormon shot out an explosive seed hitting him knocking him back

"THUNDER FIST" Beetlemon punched the ground sending electricity at Devimon shocking him

"HOWLING LASER" Lobomon shot Devimon from his wrist laser.

"DEATH CLAW" Devimon sent a concentrated blast of evil at them but Mercurymon raised his shield.

"DARK REFLECTION" Mercurymon sent the attack back at Devimon causing significant damage causing him to roar in pain as Agunimon charged jumping into the air.

"PYRO TORNADO" He spun creating a tornado of flame which hit Devimon in the chest as Agunimon pushed through him creating a hole through his chest and the fractal code o appear.

"Devimon your days are done you shall not hurt anymore Digimon FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" Agunimon scanned the fractal code. The sky then cleared as the evil had been defeated when the team got to the bottom of the mountain they all celebrated the defeat of Devimon but they were interrupted by a projection of and Angel.

"Greetings brave warriors congratulations on defeating the evil of Devimon."

"Bokomon who's this guy" Davis asked

"That my boy is Opanimon one of the three celestial Digimon" Bokomon said

"Indeed my name is Opanimon and I've been trying to reach you since you arrived in this world"

"Really what do you want" Tai said earning a bop on the head from Sora.

"I came to tell you that your journey is not over their is still a great evil threatening the Digital World." Opanimon said causing everyone to gasp.

"What is this new evil Opanimon" Kari asked

"Well child this evil is as ancient as the world itself this evil is known as Cherubimon and he once was one of the celestial digimon but was corrupted by evil and seek to destroy the digital world"

"So we have to beat him" Connor asked

"Yes but he has many minions at his command your next threat will probably far stronger then Devimon you'll need to spirt evolve again"

"We can spirit evolve again cool"Joe said

"Yes but this spirit is called the beast spirit and is more powerful then your human spirit"

"How do we find them" Sora asked

"They will most likely be scattered across the land so you will need to find them but I shall help as much as I can." She said

"Alright Beast Spirit Evolution here we come" Tai said smiling as everyone nodded.

"Very well until we meet again brave heroes." Opanimon then dissapered

"Lets get moving guys" Tai said as his stomach growled.

"After we eat" Davis said causing everyone to laugh.

So our brave heroes have defeated Devimon and are now searching for the beast spirits to hopefully defeat Cherubimon and save the digital world as well as their own. Will they be up to the challenge find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

Done my longest chapter to date alright guys read and review

Until Next Time Farewell


	11. Chapter 11 A Nightmare

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Eleven Nightmares

We rejoin our heroes as they are trekking through a forest as the sun sets.

"Man I'm tired" Davis said

"Yeah when can we stop" TK asked as they looked at Kari who's head was down and eyes closed.

"A few more minutes guys okay" Matt said as he picked up TK while Tai did the same to Kari.

"What I'm not good enough to be carried" Davis pouted Sora then picked him up surprising him.

"Okay Davis now do you feel better" Sora chuckled as Davis started to snore.

"Hey guys look what we found" Mimi said as she and izzy showed up with some apples.

"A meat apple" Bokomon said

"Meat apple?" Everyone asked

"Yes each one has the flavour of a different meat quite nutritional actually." Bokomon explained

"Connor help me with the fire will ya" Joe asked as Connor went over and helped Joe start a fire.

"Hey TK lets find some more meat apples" Davis said as he and TK walked off.

"Wait for me" Kari said as she followed a few minutes later they were walking along looking for more meat apples when something passed by them causing TK to stop.

"What's wrong" Davis asked

"Not sure thought I saw something" He replied

"Maybe it's a monster" Kari grinned then screamed as Davis snuck up on her.

"Davis don't do that" She scolded Davis just laughed and continued walking

"Hey guys look at this" He called over to them

"Whoa that's a lot of apples" TK said as Davis stood on his shoulders trying to grab some

"Damn still to high" Kari then climbed on his shoulders and managed to pick a few dozen apples before TK lost his balance causing them to fall down.

"Oh guys can you get off of me please" TK asked at the bottom of the pile

"Kari needs to get off me first how can a girl be so heavy" Davis asked

"You calling me fat" She asked getting off the pile

"No your not fat" Davis said trying to apologise but Kari just walked off in a huff

"Nice going Davis you've annoyed Tai's little sister" TK said

"Wasn't my fault she's the one that took it the wrong way" "He said picking up the rest of the apples as they headed back to camp they saw Kari talking to Mimi but she payed no attention to Davis as he tried to gain her attention.

"Here's the meat apples Matt" TK said

"Thanks squirt what's wrong with Kari she's been in a mood for a while?" He asked

"Not sure apparently she took offence to Davis calling her heavy when she was on top of us" He responded

"Ah well she'll get over it" Matt responded

"Hey Kari what's wrong?" Tai asked his sister

"Tai be honest with me. Do you think I'm fat?" She asked

"No who said you were?" Tai asked shocked

"Davis did when we went to get the meat apples" She said starting to cry

"Tell me what happened" Tai said as Kari explained what had happened when they went to get the meat apples after she finished telling the story the sun had set.

"Kari don't you think you went a bit overboard with being angry with Davis he was just joking around" Tai scolded

"I know but what if he doesn't forgive me" Kari cried into her brothers shoulder.

"He will forgive you just be patient" He said

"Hey guys the fires ready bring your apples" Connor cried

While they were waiting for the apples to cook Bokomon looked in his book for information about the beast spirit he couldn't find anything until Neemon said that one page was folded over.

"The first spirit is that of Agunimon called the human spirit but the second spirit is called the beast spirit"

"So we all have one right" Connor asked

"Looks like it but how do we find them" Izzy asked

"Didn't Opanimon say she would help anyway she could" Joe asked

"Yeah but lets worry later right now the meat apples are burning!" Neemon said causing everyone to panic and grab the meat apples before they burned.

"Mines like a meat bun" Izzy said

"Mine tastes like a chicken drum stick" TK said as he munched his apple

"I got prime rib" Tai said

"Yeah ginger pork" Matt said

"I've got hot dog" Davis said

"I've got roast lamb" Sora said

"Hamburger yummy" Kari said

"Steak alright" Joe said

"Mine is Ossobuco" Mimi said lying on her back

"Schnitzel awesome" Connor said smiling as clouds rolled over covering the moons as the trees started to act weird showing images.

"What the heck is going on" Tai asked

"Were in the tv forest. Supposedly they can show images of the human world." Bokomon explained

"Look its the school the trees are starting to bloom" Sora said

"Whoa that's highton view terrace" Tai said meanwhile TK along with Davis were looking at a picture of a park.

"Thats the park mum takes me to play" TK said

"Mum she's there" TK said as the Tvs started to disappear making the picture vanish

"No wait don't leave me mamma" TK cried as Davis tried to comfort him. Some time later after TK had calmed down they were just sitting around the fire.

"Cheer up TK taste some of my apple it's hot dog" Matt said tryin to cheer his brother up TK took the apple and ate it. Just then something flew over head catching Matts attention

"What in the heck was that" he thought

"Hey Matt what's up" Connor asked

"Dont know but there's something watching us" He replied as TK got up to get another meat apple what no one saw was a strange digimon snuck up on him and spewed a black fog which surrounded TK causing him to drop his apple. Later everyone was sleeping peacefully except for TK who was having a nightmare.

(Inside TK's nightmare)

"Where am I" TK asked he saw a woman there

"Mum there you are" TK ran up to her but was stopped by Matt Tai Joe Sora Mimi Izzy Connor Davis and Kari who grabbed him.

"No let go MUM!" He cried trying to get to her but she just walked away from him then she turned around.

"Goodbye TK Goodbye Forever" she said as TK started to cry.

"TK whats wrong" Davis said as TK picked up a branch that was still smouldering

"Never forgive you I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" TK swung at Davis with the branch.

"Whoa what the heck is wrong with you TK I'm your friend." Davis said dodging another strike as Kari woke up from the noise she was shocked to see her two friends fighting.

"TK what are you doing" Kari said running up to him only for TK to attack her with the branch but Davis pushed her out of the way and got hit instead the smouldering brach burning Davis a little.

"Davis you okay?" Kari asked as TK dropped the branch and charged the two

"Yeah I'm fine" Davis said as he charged TK

"I don't know what's wrong with you but you need to snap out of it." Davis said as he tackled TK to the ground TK kicked him off and tried to hit him but Davis was trying real hard to not get hit. Kari just watched she didn't know what to do then it hit her literally as Bokomon fell out of the tree and landed on her.

"What's wrong has TK gone crazy" He asked

"I dont know but the others aren't waking up" she said looking over to the group who were passed out. Meanwhile the fight had gotten intense Davis had pinned TK on the ground but TK grabbed a rock and hit Davis in the face cutting him from above the eye down to his lip.

"Damn that hurt. You need to wake TK before you hurt someone" Davis said trying to reach his friend but TK wasn't listening.

"I will never forgive you justice will be served" He said as he tackled Davis and punched him in the mouth Davis kicked him off and kicked him hard in chest sending TK down to the ground.

Back with the group Kari had managed to wake Matt and Tai and told them what was going on so they rushed over. When they arrived they saw Davis bleeding from his forehead lip and a cut that went above his left eye that went down to his lip and a few burn marks from the hits he took from the smouldering branch. While TK had a cut lip bloody nose and a cut on his cheek below his right eye that went to his jaw. Matt and Tai along with Kari and Bokomon were shocked at the sight.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" Matt yelled

"Hey TK started it man not me" Davis answered while TK stayed silent a pair of eyes were watching from the tree Matt and Tai both saw this and nodded.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"LOBOMON"

"AGUNIMON"

Lobomon drew his lightsaber and raised it to the sky.

"Ancient spirit of light" he said as his lightsaber glowed illuminating the area showing a warthog like digimon in the tree.

"Theres the bastard PYRO PUNCH" Agunimon roared sending flame at him but he dodged running away but Agunimon followed him while Lobomon stayed there to keep an eye on the two as they charged each other again. a few minutes later Agunimon came in riding the warthog like digimon.

"Rotten little warthog" he cried as he was thrown off.

"Stupid humans this is too easy" He said as tried to run away but was cut off by Lobomon who kicked him back.

"NIGHTMARE SYNDROME" He said as he spewed black mist on Lobomon as he started to have a nightmare but he quickly broke out of it.

"It's a trick he convinced TK were his enemies" Lobomon said shocking everyone.

"Okay that does it no one hurts my friends" Kari said as she spirit evolved

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"GRUMBLEMON"

"Time to beat you and save TK SEISMIC SLEDGE" Grumblemon swung her hammer at the Digimon while Davis and TK went back at it but Davis was losing the fight he was knocked down by TK and just as TK was about to finish Davis his eyes cleared up revealing no sign of the Digimon's influence.

"Whoa Davis what happened to you did you fight someone." He asked as he got up but Davis didn't reply as Kari helped him up.

"Davis are you alright" Kari asked as she looked over Davis checking to see if he was hurt anymore then what they could see.

"I'm fine and yeah TK I did fight someone you in particular but you were under that digimons control so I'm fine."

"Davis I'm sorry I hurt you." TK said about to cry

"Hey hey calm down TK it wasn't you fault." Kari said comfortingly

"Yeah don't worry but wait till everyone sees us like this" Davis said causing everyone to chuckle.

When they headed back everyone was being woken up by Tai and Matt and Bokomon seeing as the influence of the digimon was gone. When everyone looked towards the three they were shocked Mimi gasped and hugged Izzy Sora Matt Tai and Joe headed over to them.

"What the hell happened to you Davis" Sora asked hugging him

"Nothing much Me and TK had a heart to heart or a fist to face kinda thing" He said

"This isn't funny Davis TK nearly hurt you if I didn't beat that Digimon you would of been finished."Kari cried hugging Davis as well

"Alright sorry I was trying to lighten the mood with some humour." Davis replied as Joe walked over to him to check his injuries.

"You're lucky Davis these weren't more serious most of this will heal but the cut above your eye will scar the rest of the cut will heal except for that bit and hang on is this rock in the cut." Joe asked as he pulled out shards of stone causing everyone to gasp and for TK to cry.

"My fault it's all my fault" TK whispered into Matts ear

"No TK it's not you had no control over what happened" Matt said comfortingly

"He's right TK you were under the Digimon's control." Bokomon said

"Yeah relax I forgive you TK" Davis said

"Alright guys lets rest for a while then we will move out" Tai said as everyone went back to sleep.

"Man what a night for us poor TK" Matt said as his D-Tector made a noise

"Attention Matt your beast spirit as well a Davis's is nearby" was all the message said

"Well time to find it Davis wake up" He said as he woke Davis up.

"What Matt" was all he said

"Lets go our beast spirits are nearby." Matt said as he left a note for the others telling them they were going for a walk and be back whenever as the duo of Light and Darkness set out followed by Bokomon and Neemon.

Will Davis and Matt find their beast spirits find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

End Chapter Eleven

Read and review


	12. Chapter 12 First Beast Spirits

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Twelve The Beasts Of Light And Darkness

"Why are we following them again" Neemon asked

"Because" Bokomon responded

"Because why?" Neemon asked

"Aren't you curious about the message that Matt got last night?" Bokomon asked

"There still following us there nothing if not persistent" Matt said to Davis as he carried him on his back.

"Yeah but do you need to carry me I'm not a baby. Hurt yes baby no" Davis said.

After the fight with TK last night Davis was bandaged by Joe he was told to keep the bandage on for a week or two at the least the bandage was on his forehead and it covered his left eye so the deep cut wouldn't get infected.

"Listen Matt I'm sorry." He said

"Sorry for what?" He asked curious as he put Davis down so he could look at him in the eye.

"Sorry I hurt your brother I think I went overboard with the fight." He said looking down.

"Damn it Davis it wasn't your fault you were protecting Kari from what she told us." Matt said to him as he knelt down to his eye level

"She said that?" He asked looking up

"Yeah she did and to be honest I think TK went overboard more then you did I mean you didn't hit him with a rock above the eye." Matt smiled at him

"Yeah I guess" Davis said as Bokomon and Neemon came out of the grass causing the two humans to sigh and chuckle a bit.

"You're not gonna stop following us are you" Matt asked

"Not really" Neemon replied

"Fine but keep up" Matt said as he walked off Davis following behind him.

So Matt and Davis continued walking until they stumbled upon a rock like digimon who was looking for something.

"Hey watch were your going" the digimon said

"What the heck are you." Matt asked

"Thats a Gotsumon" Bokomon said

"Yeah that's me who are you." He asked as Davis walked over and raised his hand

"Names Davis nice to meet you that's Matt and those two are Bokomon and Neemon" Davis said as he pointed to Matt and the two digimon.

"Nice to meet you but I've got to find the sacred jewel to release the two artifacts" Gotsumon said as he ran off leaving the four dumbfounded.

"Did he say artifacts" Matt asked

"Yeah let's follow him" Davis said running off after the digimon

"Wait for us" Neemon exclaimed.

Meanwhile back with the others they had just woken up when Kari found the note and gave it to Tai.

"What's wrong Kari" Tai asked

"A letter from Matt and Davis" As she handed the letter to Tai

(Letter to the others)

"Guys listen me and Davis have gone for a walk so don't worry about us when you wake up and we aren't there. If Bokomon and Neemon aren't there they probably followed us thinking we didn't see them. Don't worry Sora I will take care of Davis and TK I will be careful."

Matt

"Well now what do we do guys" Mimi asked

"Lets go find them they should have been back by now." Izzy said as everyone nodded and headed out to find their friends.

"Yeah but some of you stay here me TK Sora and Izzy will go." Tai said

"Where'd he go how hard is it to lose a digimon made of rock in a field of grass." Davis said frustrated.

"Calm down kid I'm right here you are a persistant guy ain't ya" Gotsumon asked as he came out of the tall grass.

"Yeah but listen I want to help you find those two artifacts" Davis asked as Matt along with Bokomon and Neemon.

"There you are Davis we thought we lost you." Matt said relived

"I was trying to find this guy and I kinda said I would help him find those two artifacts" Davis replied

"Why do these artifacts matter so much" Matt asked the Gotsumon

"Because there is this evil digimon that is threatening my village" He replied

"An evil digimon who Cherubimon?" Davis asked

"No not him but from what I've heard it's his second in commands most dangerous lieutenant." Gotsumon explained

"Great another bad guy well take us to where the artifacts are." Matt asked as Gotsumon nodded and lead them to where the artifacts were but they were interrupted by an explosion and a skeleton looking Digimon.

DIGIMON ANALYSER (BOKOMON)

"Yikes this is not good that is SkullSatamon an ultimate level undead digimon watch out for his nail bone attack"

"Looks like I find two of the kids who beat Devimon now I have to destroy you." He said

"Bring it on bone bag Davis ready." Matt asked

"Yeah let's do this" He replied

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"LOBOMON"

"LOWEEMON"

"Hmm I'm not impressed" SkullSatamon said as charged the two warriors who leapt out the way as they drew their lightsaber and lance respectively.

"LOBO KENDO" Lobomon clashed his weapon with SkullSatamon's staff they were on even ground until SkullSatamon took to the air

"NAIL BONE" SkullSatamon sent out a blast of powerful light from his staff hitting Lobomon as Loweemon jumped up and swung his lance only for it to be blocked and for SkullSatamon to kick him back down to the ground.

"Thought you'd be more of a challenge" SkullSatamon said as he flew of leaving Davis and Matt knocked out.

WITH TAI AND THE OTHERS

"Okay guys be on your guard no telling what might happen" Tai said to Izzy TK and Sora as they continued to look for Davis and Matt. No sooner had he said that they were attacked by SkullSatamon.

"More of you to destroy oh joy" He laughed

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"AGUNIMON"

"KUMAMON"

"KAZEMON"

"BEETLEMON"

"Lets get him guys" Agunimon said as Beetlemon flew up to him

"LIGHTNING BLITZ" Beetlemon charged his horn flowin with electricity

"BONE HAMMER" SkullSatamon dodged then hit Beetlemon in the back of the head sending him to earth turning him back to his human form

"He is to damn fast" He groaned

"HURRICANE WAVE" Kazemon sent pink tornadoes at SkullSatamon

"BLIZZARD BLASTER" Kumamon fired his blaster the two attacks combined into a vortex of wind and ice hitting SkullSatamon dead on

"Impressive but still NAIL BONE" SkullSatamon fired off n other blast of light that hit Kumamon knocking him out as he turned back to his human form.

"PYRO PUNCH" Agunimon sent of two fireballs at SkullSatamon who dodged the attack

"TEMPEST TWIST" Kazemon sent out a gust off wind at the skeleton blowing him back.

"NAIL BONE" SkullSatamon's attack hit Kazemon hard as she was thrown to the ground creating a hole she turned back to her human form causing her fractal code to appear.

"Sora no alright you bastard I'm still standing so lets finish this!" Agunimon roared

"I think not we shall meet again someday boy right now be thankful I chose to not finish you here and now" He said as he flew away as the others came around from being knocked out.

"My head anyone catch the license plate of the truck that hit us" Izzy asked holding his head

"No talking head hurts too much" TK groaned

"Sora are you alright?" Tai asked worried for his friend

"Yeah I'm fine but lets head back we can't do anything now" Sora said as Tai helped her up.

With Matt and Davis

Matt was waking up when heard Davis and Gotsumon talking about something when he got up he found that they were in a cave.

"Your awake then we were worried about you" Gotsumon said

"I'm fine but what happened to us?" Matt asked looking around

"Gotsumon and me dragged you here. And while you were sleeping I found out that the area where the artifacts are isn't far from here so come lets go" Davis asked as he ran out of the cave everyone following close behind him. Ten minutes later everyone was looking up a statue of a strange symbol.

"The writing says one can't live without the other one is push while the other pull one is life and the other death."

"Yin and Yang" Davis said

"NAIL BONE" they ducked as SkullSatamon launched an attack as the others showed up and the statues began to glow sending out two aritifacts one purple and the other white as the light died down there was the two beast spirits of light and darkness when Davis looked at his he saw a lion in black armour while Matt saw a white wolf. The two nodded to each other as the drew their D-Tectors and downloaded the spirits as their hands were surrounded by four or five rings of data as Matt and Davis cried

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

Matt was surrounded by data as he cried as his body changed when the data disappeared there was a white wolf with skates on his feet and wings on blades on his back.

"KENDOGARURUMON" He said as he howled

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

Davis was surrounded by data as he roared as power surged through his bones when the data disappeared a black lion with armour stood there looking proud.

"KAISERLEOMON" He said as he roared

"Whoa check them out guys" Tai said

"The beasts of light and darkness KendoGarurumon and KaiserLeomon." Bokomon said looking up from his book

"My my a worthy challenge at last" SkullSatamon said as KendoGarurumon charged him

"NAIL BONE" SkullSatamon said but KendoGarurumon was too quick for him as he was rammed into the wall

"EBONY BLAST" KaiserLeomon said firing of a blast of darkness hitting SkullSatamon

"LUPINE LASER" KendoGarurumon fired off a burst of light knocking the Skeleton down

"There strong I need to retreat" He said as he flew off and Matt and Davis turned back to normal groaning in pain as everyone congratulated them and hugged them.

Meanwhile SkullSatamon was brooding that he lost to those kids he was interrupted by a man appearing

"SkullSatamon why are the children not destroyed yet" The man asked

"Two found their beast spirits I was forced to flee" He said as he bowed to the figure

"Hm I expected more from my top lieutenant so now you shall team up with LadyDevimon is that understood." The figure asked

"Yes lord Myotismon understood"

"Good" the figure dissappered.

Who is this strange figure and what is he planning find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

End chapter twelve

read and review


	13. Chapter 13 A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 13 Fear and loathing in Los Arboles

We join our heroes as they were resting in a clearing after the battle's with SkullSatamon. Matt and Davis were sleeping because the beast spirit took a lot out of them. Everyone else was talking about random stuff while Tai was deep in thought.

"Tai what's wrong?" Tai turned to see that Kari was talking to him

"A few things Kari nothing important. What's on your mind?" Tai asked his sister after looking at the concerned face of Kari

"I'm just wondering what were going to do when we run into SkullSatamon" Kari said

"Don't worry about it we'll find a way to beat him" Tai said comforting his sister

"Hey guys should we get moving" Tai asked the group to which everyone nodded

"Who's gonna wake those two up" TK asked pointing at his brother and Davis

"I'll do it" Kari said as she woke Matt up relatively easily but Davis was like a log she tried everything so she got desperate and quickly kissed Davis on the cheek which woke him up.

"What the who kissed me?" Davis asked looking at the group and everyone pointed at Kari who's face was bright red.

"Kari well thanks for that" He said turning his head hiding his blush.

"Come on guys Bokomon said there's something we should see" Joe called over to them as they went to catch up.

When the two finally caught up to the group Bokomon was explaining to them that they were on their way to see the fortune teller Shamanmon to have their futures read. When they arrived at the town were Bokomon said Shamanmon was it was full of digimon some were strange looking ones and some where talking about their different methods of fortune telling.

"These guys are weird" TK said

"Yeah tell me about it." Davis said

"Has anybody seen Mimi or Izzy for that matter" Connor asked looking around for the two

"Mimi shouldn't we head back to the group?" Izzy asked Mimi as they were walking past various fortune teller digimon.

"Maybe but where'd they go?" Mimi asked looking around as they continued to walk as strange digimon kept trying to draw their attention they eventually found the others waiting beside a staircase that lead to a temple.

"I take it Shamanmon is up their in that temple" Izzy asked no one in particular.

"Yes now come on let's go" Bokomon said as he lead the way up the staircase to the temple when they entered they saw a digimon with a club that looked familiar to them.

"What Bokomon that's a Goblimon!" Tai shouted at the sight of the evil digimon.

"No I'm not a Goblimon though my kind is related with them but I am a friend" He said meaning no harm towards the children.

"They've come to have their fortunes read." Bokomon said soon Shamanmon started the ceremony but not soon after explosions were heard so the gang rushed out when they were outside they saw SkullSatamon along with another digimon.

"She looks like a witch" Kari snarled at her

"These are the children that beat you SkullSatamon pathetic." She taunted

DIGIMON ANALYSER (BOKOMON)

"LadyDevimon this digimon is nasty watch out for her darkness wave attack"

"Guys lets go" Tai said to the other seven of the group.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"AGUNIMON"

"KAZEMON"

"BEETLEMON"

"KUMAMON"

"GRUMBLEMON"

"ARBORMON"

"RANAMON"

"MERCURYMON"

"I must say this may be a challenge after all" LadyDevimon said as the seven warriors attacked while Davis and Matt stared down SkullSatamon.

"Ready for round two Davis?" Matt asked the younger boy.

"You know it lets do this" Davis said as he brought out his D-Tector Matt doing the same ready to Beast Spirit Evolve

"Now for the beast" Matt said but SkullSatamon chuckled and his staff glowed as he drew a pentagram on the ground where Matt and Davis were they soon found themselves unable to move at all.

"What the fuck is this I can't move!" Matt demanded

"It's a special little thing my boss gave me he said it would stop you digivolving." He laughed maniacally.

"Guys looks like your on your own for this fight" Davis called over to their friends

"Sure make us do all the work" Agunimon said as he charged SkullSatamon along with Mercurymon while the others faced LadyDevimon.

"HURRICANE WAVE" Kazemon sent out mini tornadoes at LadyDevimon

"BLIZZARD BLASTER" Kumamon shot out snowy projectiles from his blaster

"LIGHTING BLITZ" Beetlemon shot out lighting gathered in his hand

The three attacks combined into a spiralling vortex of wind ice and lighting that hit LadyDevimon head on sending her down

"SEISMIC SLEDGE" Grumblemon swung her hammer at the fallen angel but she moved out of the way

"ROUNDHOUSE PUNT" Arbormon sent out his arm trying to punch her but he just couldn't hit her

"DRAINING RAIN" Ranamon said as she sent out a rain cloud towards LadyDevimon that as soon as the water hit her she felt weak giving Kazemon a chance to punch her sending her flying.

"ENOUGH DARKNESS WAVE" LadyDevimon sent out a wave of darkness in the shapes of bats Kazemon blocked it but LadyDevimon grabbed her hair and swung her around.

"Round and round we go" She laughed

"Kazemon!" Beetlemon cried as she was tossed but Bettlemon grabbed her

"Got ya" he said

"Let me go let me at her!" She screamed as she broke free from his grip and slapped LadyDevimon as she slapped her back

"Whoa look at them go" Arbormon said

"I know I shouldn't watch this but I can't take my eyes off it" Kumamon said

"Go get her Kazemon" Ranamon said

"Yeah knock that bitch's block off" Grumblemon said

"Enough of this" LadyDevimon said as she kicked Kazemon down to the ground

"Your done toots BLACK WING" LadyDevimons hand turned into a spear as she charged Kazemon with the intention of stabbing her but Beetlemon flew in shielding Kazemon causing the spear to snap and LadyDevimon to scream in pain.

"Ahh you broke it" She screamed

"Oh send me the bill" He joked but before anyone could continue the temple exploded as a Phoenix looking digimon came charging towards the battle knocking LadyDevimon flying.

"We need to retreat" She said as she flew off followed by SkullSatamon the pentagram dissappered freeing Davis and Matt as the Digimon started to attack the others.

"Run guys!" Matt yelled over to them

"Help me" The beast said

"Shamanmon what happened?" Agunimon asked

The beast attacked Agunimon knocking him down as he stomped on him but he soon stopped.

"Hurry strike me down while I'm in control" He pleaded

"Alright PYRO PUNCH" Agunimon fired off several fireballs at him hitting him causing the fractal code to appear.

"Shamanmon time to save you FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" Agunimon scanned the data freeing Shamanmon but the beast spirit took over Agunimon as he transformed into the beast spirit and started to attack the group.

"Whoa Tai whats wrong with you" Connor asked but the digimon kept attacking.

"Davis now" Kari said as he and Matt nodded to each other

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"KENDOGARURUMON"

"KAISERLEOMON"

The two charged to face their friend reluctantly as Beetlemon was thrown into a column.

"Tai stop this now" KendoGarurumon growled as he charged but Tai just looked at him as an enemy picking up Beetlemon and throwing him into KendoGarurumon sending them both down.

"EBONY BLAST" KaiserLeomon fired of a blast of darkness at Tai but he jumped out of the way and kicked him

"PYRO BARRAGE" Tai sent out bullets of flame from his blasters at the three but they got out of the way but the forest was set ablaze.

"We've got to stop him before he burns the whole place down" Beetlemon said

"I'll stop him" KendoGarurumon said as he used his skates and blades on his back to take of at the speed of light cutting down the trees as he did.

"I said stop him not help wreck the damn place." Beetlemon said slightly annoyed as he made his way out of the forest followed by KaiserLeomon. Bokomon and the others were running from the battle not wanting to get into the way.

"Back to the burning forest I can't believe I just said that." Bokomon said but Kari stayed back as she watched the fight continue seeing her friends and brother fighting each other made her sad.

"What would Tai do if that was me" she thought

"Don't be afraid Kari no matter what you have to be strong for me okay" She heard a voice that sounded like Tai in her mind

"Okay big brother" she said as she ran towards the battle.

"Kari what are you doing?" She heard TK yell at her but she just kept going

"Tai stop this right now" She said as she ran up to Tai

"Kari get away" KaiserLeomon said concerned for her safety

"Tai it's me don't you recognise me" She said but Tai backed away and roared at her

"Tai listen to her" KendoGarurumon said

"Tai come on its us" Beetlemon said

Tai then grabbed Kari in his talons and lifted her off the ground.

"Tai put her down now!" KaiserLeomon roared

"Tai don't you remember me all the times you and I played together?" She said as Tai cut her with his talons causing her to cry the tears fell and landed on Tai's eyes turning them from blood red to sky blue as he blinked.

"Wait Kari? What was I going to do? What have I done" Tai thought as he put Kari down and ran off and bashed his head into a boulder roaring again not in anger or fear this time but in sorrow and sadness he then turned back to his human form and started to cry Kari came over holding her side and hugged him trying to comfort him as the others headed over. Later the group was sitting by a lake as Tai looked into the water.

"I could have hurt them all some DigiDestined I am" He said looking into the water

"Tai are you okay?" Kari asked

"I should be asking you that question. You could have got hurt or worse" He said looking at the scars on Kari that he caused.

"Tai it wasn't your fault just like it wasn't TK's fault when he attacked me" Davis said

"Yeah but" Tai started to say but was cut off by his sister hugging him he looked down at her.

"Its alright Tai lets just keep going" Kari said as they started to move again. Bokomon was leading the way reading from the book.

"It says the roots make the forest path dangerous what non." Bokomon was interrupted by tripping on a root falling down. As they continued walking Tai sensed something and grabbed Kari and ran as a pentagram appeared on the ground trapping the others.

"What now" Tai said as SkullSatamon flew down infront of them

"Hello kids" He chuckled

"Kari quick up the tree" Tai said as he brought out his D-Tector

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"AGUNIMON"

"Agunimon charged SkullSatamon but he just flew up so Agunimon jumped from tree to tree trying to get him but when he lost him SkullSatamon hit him into the tree and he fell back to earth as he turned back into his human form.

"Tai help!" He heard his sister cry as he turned around as he saw SkullSatamon take his sister.

"No Kari! Alright you bastard mess with me but don't ever touch my sister and I mean ever!" Tai roared his desire to destroy SkullSatamon building but also his desire to save his sister which balanced out his rage.

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Tai roared as flames surrounded him the power flowing through him.

"BURNINGGREYMON"

"What this is not good" SkullSatamon said as BurningGreymon charged hitting the tree that SkullSatamon was on he jumped to another tree and BurningGreymon hit the tree with his tail. He grabbed the branch and Tai threw a branch hitting him causing him to drop Kari Tai ran over and grabbed her sliding to a stop.

"Kari you okay?" He asked

"Yeah hey your controlling beast spirit" She smiled at him

"Thanks to you"

"Take care of him i'll help the others." She said

"Right" Tai said as he flew up grabbing SkullSatamon hoisting him onto his shoulders spinning him around then tossing him back down to earth they continued to brawl for a while until SkullSatamon was thrown into a tree trunk.

"PYRO wait i'll ignite the whole forest fine ill do this the old fashioned way." He thought and charged SkullSatamon whacking him with his tail.

"SLIDE EVOLUTION"

"AGUNIMON"

"I have to lead him away from the others tag your it" Agunimon said luring SkullSatamon away from the group when they made it to a vast clearing with no trees in sight Agunimon stopped running turning to face SkullSatamon.

"So decided to stop running then think you can beat me now?" He laughed

"Did you forget something?" Agunimon asked

"SLIDE EVOLUTION"

"BURNINGGREYMON

"Out here there's no forest to catch fire" BurningGreymon said

"Oh Shit" SkullSatamon said

"PYRO BARRAGE" BurningGreymon sent bullets of flame hitting SkullSatamon causing him to groan in pain.

"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI" BurningGreymon roared sending a giant wall of flame at SkullSatamon the attack hit him and made the fractal code appear.

"SLIDE EVOLUTION"

"AGUNIMON"

"SkullSatamon you have long been In need of purification FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE." Agunimon scanned the data as the rest of the group came out of the trees free from the pentagram.

"Alright Tai you did it" Kari said as she ran over to him

"Way to go" Davis and TK said as they followed

"Nice work" Matt said giving him a pat on the back

"Alright one down now we have to worry about LadyDevimon and her boss and Cherubimon great" Tai said

Will the DigiDestined be able to beat LadyDevimon find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

end of chapter 13

read and review


	14. Chapter 14 Gigasmon Beast Of Earth

I don't own digimon

Part 14 Gigasmon Beast Of Earth

"Bokomon do you have any idea who LadyDevimon works for" Connor asked

"No I'm sorry but from what that Gotsumon told us this digimon serves Cherubimon. And also it seems to be powerful" Bokomon explained.

"Something tells me we should focus on finding more of the beast spirits we will need them to fight him." Neemon said

"Agreed but where do we start looking for them it's not like we have a map." Matt asked

Meanwhile Kari was sitting with Davis and TK until Kari felt something call to her so she told Davis and TK quietly and they set off unbeknownst to them they were being followed by Bokomon and Neemon. They kept walking for an hour until they decided to stop for a rest.

"So Kari care to elaborate on why we left the group?" Davis asked

"Don't tell us you wanted to go to the bathroom?" TK said

"No I felt something calling me not sure what" Kari responded just then Bokomon and Neemon came onto the clearing.

"Your following us again" Kari sighed

"And your not going to give up following us" Tk said sighing

"Right after you left Tai Matt and Sora told us to follow you to make sure you didn't get into any trouble." Bokomon explained

"What could happen to us?" Davis asked as an explosion shook the ground causing everyone to look at Davis causing him to sweat drop.

"Me and my big mouth lets go" Davis said as they ran to the source of the explosion when they arrived they saw a digimon village being terrorised by none other then LadyDevimon when she noticed them she chuckled and smiled.

"Well look what we have here two handsome boys and one weak little girl" She said causing Davis and TK to blush and Kari to snarl clenching her fists.

"You are so dead!" Kari roared as she took out her D-Tector while the other two did the same.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"GRUMBLEMON"

"KUMAMON"

"LOWEEMON"

"Oh my feisty today aren't we" LadyDevimon taunted as Grumblemon charged raising her hammer hoping to smash her into the ground.

"SEISMIC SLEDGE" She swung her hammer at the fallen angel but she simply flew out of the way

"SHADOW METEOR" Loweemon sent a meteor of black and yellow at her hitting her knocking her into a building.

"That hurt your strong but I'm stronger DARKNESS WAVE" LadyDevimon sent out a wave of darkness at Loweemon but he blocked the attack with his shield. Kumamon charged LadyDevimon along with Grumblemon as he turned into a hammer and Grumblemon picked him up.

"FROZEN TUNDRA SEISMIC SLEDGE" Grumblemon said as she swung the ice hammer at LadyDevimon crating spikes of ice that trapped her but shocking them she broke the ice with ease.

"Is that your best I'm disappointed" She mocked

"Davis I think KaiserLeomon should make an appereance" Kumamon asked to which Loweemon nodded

"SLIDE EVOLUTION"

"KAISERLEOMON" the lion clad in black armour roared

"Oh my a worthy challenge." She taunted

"I'll show you a worthy challenge" KaiserLeomon said as he charged the fallen angel as the clashed claw with nail KaiserLeomon bit down hard on her leg causing her to scream and kick him off.

"EBONY BLAST" KaiserLeomon sent out several balls of darkness nailing LadyDevimon but she stayed standing and charged with her black wing she hit Davis in the shoulder and he turned back to his human form.

"Davis lets get her" Grumblemon said as she and Kumamon charged but LadyDevimon sent out her darkness wave TK was hit as he was knocked out while Kari was kicked hard sending her flying into a nearby cave which collapsed from the impact.

"That was two easy" She chuckled

"Maybe you'll have a greater challenge with me then" a voice said behind her when she turned around she saw BurningGreymon land as well as Kazemon who looked about ready to kill LadyDevimon.

"Well if it isn't the beast of flame and the Hm what's the word oh yeah weakling of wind" she smirked at the reaction Kazemon was giving her.

"Tai stay back she's mine!" Kazemon said venom in her voice BurningGreymon just nodded and back away.

"Bring it on darling" LadyDevimon taunted as Kazemon flew over to her ready to fight they started to punch and kick each other in the face and slapped and bit and scratched each other making Tai sweat drop.

"Yeah gotta love a cat fight" he thought not wanting to piss the two girls off.

"Where am I?" Kari asked as she woke up she looked around then she remembered being kicked into the cave by LadyDevimon she looked around to try to find a way out for a good ten minutes she tried moving the debris but again and again she failed she was about to cry but then a bright light caught her eye she turned and she a giant version of Grumblemon but she was taller she had spikes her nose was a bit bigger. They looked at each other

"Your my beast spirit" she asked the beast nodded

"Call me Gigasmon beast of earth." She said Kari drew her D-Tector and downloaded the spirit as her hand was surrounded by four to five rings of data

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION" she said as data surrounded her she screamed in pain as her body grew three times her size her muscles became larger and more toned.

"GIGASMON" she said as she bashed the rubble away making her escape. Outside the battle between Kazemon and LadyDevimon was getting intense everyone else had arrived and were watching the battle with interest when suddenly the caved in cave exploded showering them with rubble BurningGreymon shielded the group as they looked over to the cave seeing Gigasmon standing their.

"Gigasmon the beast spirit of earth" Bokomon cried looking up from his book.

"Whoa that's that annoying little girl." LadyDevimon asked

"Who you calling annoying toots" Kazemon said as she kicked her own to the ground as Gigasmon charged Kazemon getting out of the way of the fight.

"QUAGMIRE TWISTER" Gigasmon spun around creating a twister she hit LadyDevimon with such force she was sent flying into another building causing everyone to sweat drop as Gigasmon continued to fight.

"At least she's controlling her spirit but damn she's strong" Tai said

"Got that right remind me to not piss her off" Dais asked TK who nodded in agreement

"I need to get out of here" LadyDevimon said struggling to get up

"Your not going anywhere." Gigasmon said standing over her

"No please mercy mercy" she pleaded but Gigasmon just stood there raised her hands and slammed them down into her crushing her and her fractal code to appear.

"SLIDE EVOLUTION"

"GRUMBLEMON"

"Your finished LadyDevimon time to be purified FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" She scanned the data as LadyDevimon returned to a Digi-egg and flew away as Grumblemon turned back into her human form the others found her Davis and TK in front as they hugged her congratulating her but stopped after a bit they watched Kari as she looked like she was going to throw up and she did.

"What happened Kari?" Davis asked

"I don't know but from what I can remember I crushed LadyDevimon even though she begged for mercy." She threw up again

"My dear don't beat your self up it was your first time as Gigasmon for all we know you couldn't have been in full control at that time and acted on instinct alone." Bokomon said calming Kari down until she threw up again.

"Joe anything to stop her barfing?" Tai asked desperate Joe nodded and gave her a pill to settle her stomach after a while Kari had stopped barfing and had calmed down about crushing LadyDevimon.

"Come on guys we still got a job to do" Connor said as everyone continued on their journey ready to face their next challenge.

End chapter Fourteen

read and review guys


	15. Chapter 15 PetalDramon Beast Of Wood

I don't own digimon

Chapter 15 PetalDramon Beast Of Wood

After the fight with LadyDevimon the group was looking around the town looking at the destruction.

"Damn this town has seen better days" Joe said

"Yeah so are we going to help rebuild it?" Mimi asked

"Yeah but something tells me we need to Digivolve to effectively help" Connor said looking around

"Yeah so here's the plan." Tai said as he told everyone where they would be the best help. Arbormon along with Kumamon went to repair some houses Mercurymon along with Lobomon and Loweemon were tasked with rebuilding one that was totalled in the fight Gigasmon was sent to clear all the heavy debris along with Beetlemon. Ranamon along with Kazemon went to help out the farmland being they could water the plants and BurningGreymon was left to carry supplies to help the village.

"Whoa you didn't hold back Gigasmon in your fight with LadyDevimon" Beetlemon said sweat dropping as they arrived at the scene of the battle that occurred not long ago.

"Wasn't my fault she's the one that endangered everyone especially Davis and TK." Gigasmon said as she started to move stone and steel.

"No ones blaming you your the one blaming yourself about all this" Beetlemon said as he was moving a massive chunk of marble

"Yeah but I don't like to think about it." Gigasmon said looking down

"Don't worry yourself at least you didn't try to kill us" Beetlemon said trying to take her mind of the topic.

"Not funny" was her reply

After twenty good minutes of debris clearing they had cleared about three tonnes of the debris and were now taking a break.

"Never knew I could work this hard" Izzy panted

"I know but were the right ones for the job though." Kari said as she was lying down.

"Can't argue with you their wonder how the others are doing?" Izzy said

"DAMMIT TO HELL!" They heard Lobomon yelling followed by the sound of a wall falling down.

"That answer your question?" Kari asked

"Yeah it does" Izzy said sweat dropping

"Time to get back to work. Where else are we needed?" Kari asked

"I'll ask Tai." Izzy said bringing out his D-Tector

"Tai come in Tai." He said

"Yeah Izzy?" Tai asked

"We've finished moving most of the debris anything else we need to do?" Izzy asked

"No not really izzy you guys can head back now we need some help rebuilding the house that was totalled in the fight" Tai replied

"Sure but I think we'll help the others if thats okay with you." Izzy said

"Sure I'm sure Joe and TK could use the help repairing the houses" Tai said

"Sure later" as they headed off to help Joe and TK fix up the buildings.

"Hey guys need any help" Izzy asked as they arrived to see Joe and TK struggling to repair a building.

"Yeah we're out of lumber" Kumamon said

"Where can we find some more" Kari asked

"Theres a supply over there in the forest but we cant find the time to get it" Arbormon said

"Don't worry how about it you and Izzy go I'll help TK here" Kari said

"Alright TK tell Kari what we need done okay?" Joe asked

"Sure" Tk said as Joe and Izzy headed off to get the lumber

"There's the lumber" Joe said after five minutes of walking they saw a pile of it there next to a cave.

"Yeah let's get as much as we need" Izzy said

"Before Matt destroys another wall" Joe said

They started to gather lumber when suddenly they were attacked by a spider like digimon that came out of the cave.

"Whoa what is that?" Joe asked

"I'm Dokugumon and your my dinner" It said

"Not sure i want to be eaten today." Joe said

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"BEETLEMON"

"ARBORMON"

"Lets get him" Beetlemon said as as he charged Dokugumon

"Right" Arbormon said following close behind

"THUNDER FIST" Beetlemon said hitting the spider like digimon

"ROUNDHOUSE PUNT" Arbormon swung his arms and fists around pummelling the spider"

"POISON THREAD" Dokugumon said shooting out web at Beetlemon stringing him up

"Hang on I'm coming" Arbormon said

"POISON COBWEBS" Dokugumon said as he spewed poison at Arbormon sending him back an turning him back to his human form.

"Joe hang on I'm coming" Beetlemon said trying to break out of the web he was struggling so hard that he didn't notice a bright light from with in the cave that the spider came out of.

"What is going on?" He asked as a bright light flew over to Joe as he got up when the light died down there was another spirit.

"My beast spirit lets do this." Joe said downloading the spirit into his D-Tector

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"PETALDRAMON" the new digimon said

"What is this?" Dokugumon roared in outrage

"Alright Joe you found your beast spirit" Izzy cheered

"Yeah now to squish this bug" He said as he charged the spider

"I'll destroy you" he roared

"LEAF CYCLONE" PetalDramon sent out a cyclone of leaves at the spider sending him back into the cave wall.

"You're going to pay for that" the spider said

"Yeah right THORN JAB" PetalDramon jabbed his tail into the ground and roots shot about surrounding and trapping the spider and freeing Beetlemon.

"Now for payback LIGHTING BLITZ" Beetlemon charged the spider horn surging with electricity and hitting the spider and sending him flying the spider digimon got up and turned tail and ran away.

"Yeah you better run" Beetlemon said as he turned back into his human form along with PetalDramon.

"Lets head back no telling how long we've been gone." Joe said as they headed back to the others when they got back to town the sun was setting and everyone was eating dinner around a camp fire.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Matt asked

"Well we ran into a Dokugumon and Joe found his beast spirit" Izzy answered

"Alright Joe way to go" Tai said

"Thanks so how the rest of you guys do?" He asked everyone

"Matt and Davis finally finished building the house and did not wreck it this time" Sora said causing everyone but Matt and Davis to laugh

"yeah yeah let's just eat alright" Matt grumbled causing everyone to laugh as Joe and Izzy sat down and started to eat little did they know but a dark figure was watching them eat.

"I think my time to reveal myself is at hand beware children for I shall be your destruction." The figure laughed

Who is this new foe that the ten children must now face find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

end chapter 15

read and review


	16. Chapter 16 Beasts Of Ice And Thunder

I don't own digimon

Chapter 16 MetalKabuterimon Beast Of Thunder And Korikakumon Beast Of Ice

Our heroes were relaxing by the river as they were planning their next move Bokomon had said that there was a town full of machine type digimon nearby but there was also a town by the beach so they could go to either two.

"Why don't we split up check them both out then meet up at the beach?" Davis asked

"Good idea alright Me Sora Matt Connor and Mimi will check out the beach town while Joe Izzy Davis TK and Kari check out the other town then we can meet at the beach and have some fun" Tai said everyone agreeing to the plan.

Izzy and company had just arrived at the town full of machine type digimon.

"Thats a lot of tin cans" TK said

"Yeah there's so many of them lets go check them out." Kari asked as she grabbed Davis and TK by the arm and dragged them towards the town.

"Lets hurry and go after them before they get lost." Izzy said as he ran after the three followed by Joe when they found the three kids they were surprised to see them hanging around an android like digimon that was being friendly.

"There you guys are we were worried" Joe said

"Who is this guy?" Izzy asked them

"Oh this is Andromon we met him a while back when we fought Orochimon" Joe answered

"Greetings I'm honoured to meet you friends of Davis and Kari. But where is Connor and Mimi?" He asked

"Oh we split up to check out two locations they went with the others this time." Davis said

"Nice to meet you I'm Izzy and that's TK" Izzy said walking up

"Any who we need to ask you something in private" Davis said and Andromon led them to a small secluded shop to speak in private.

"What is it you ask of me?" Andromon asked

"We need information about a certain digimon" Davis said

"I'll try my best to help you anyway I can." Andromon said

"Okay any idea on who SkullSatamon and LadyDevimon worked for?" TK asked

"I have never met the man but from what intel I have heard this Digimon is called Myotismon and he serves Cherubimon" Andromon said

"Myotismon?" Izzy asked

"Yes apparently Cherubimon has tasked him with destroying the ten children that were summoned to save this world that would be you five plus the others with Connor and Mimi." Andromon said shocking them

"Damn how strong is he?" Izzy asked

"Very strong apparently his only real weakness is against angel type Digimon"

"Well were screwed none of us can turn into angel digimon and we can't find Opanimon" Kari said

"From what I heard Opanimon was captured by Cherubimon after he destroyed Seraphimon." Andromon said

"So that's why we can't contact her. Cherubimon captured her and now we have to find all the beast spirits." TK said

"Beast spirit?" Andromon asked

"The second spirit of each legendary warrior we've all got ours but Izzy and TK ." Joe said

"Hm maybe I can help I heard there was an ancient artefact that Datamon found a while back and is in the process of finding another. Andromon informed them.

"Cool take us to him" Joe asked

"Follow me it isn't far." Andromon said as he lead the way when they arrived they found a strange looking digimon behind the counter.

"Hello Datamon" Andromon said

"Hey Andromon long time no see who are these guys?" Datamosas said pointing at the kids.

"These humans require some help and I told them you could provide that help" Andromon informed him as TK was eyeing a video game system with interest

"Hey kid you interested in having a go at that because no matter how many times I try I can't seem to beat it" Datamon said

"Sure but one condition you help us find something we need deal." He said

"Sure I feel lucky enough to wager that" Datmon shook TK's hand as TK started to play the game after a few minutes TK had beat the game and broke the high score.

"Well I'll be damned you did it now tell me what you need" Datamon asked.

"Well you see we're looking for two beast spirits of Ice and Thunder" Izzy said

"Yeah I got those but there not free I need something in return." Datamon said crossing his arms

"Would you take this?" TK said taking Izzy's laptop and giving it to Datamon

"Hm okay but I will need to find them I've misplaced them somewhere in my shop." Datamon said

"Okay we can wait" Joe said but suddenly a massive explosion was heard they ran out side and saw to the shock Devimon.

"What the fuck Devimon but we destroyed him" Davis roared

"No Davis that's not Devimon that is IceDevimon but I thought he was imprisoned in Cherubimons castle" Andromon said

"Ha Cherubimon that weakling true he imprisoned me but I escaped and now I am going to seek my revenge" IceDevimon said

"Yeah right that's not going to happen lets get him guys." Davis said as TK and Kari nodded

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"KUMAMON"

"GRUMBLEMON"

"LOWEEMON"

"BEETLEMON"

"ARBORMON"

"Oh my humans turning into digimon I can't wait to eat your data" he licked his lips

"Lets go guys" Loweemon said as Beetlemon flew in

"LIGHTING BLITZ" Beetlemon charged IceDevimon with his horn surging with electricity hitting IceDevimon but he didn't flinch

"That your best shot." He taunted

"SHADOW METEOR" Loweemon shot off a meteor of yellow and black hitting IceDevimon but he just blocked with his wings.

"FROZEN TUNDRA SEISMIC SLEDGE" Grumblemon and Kumamon shouted as Kumamon turned into a hammer and Grumblemon slammed him into the ground sending ice spikes towards IceDevimon trapping him but he just chuckled and shattered the ice.

"You're attacks they bore me" he said

"Guys time to beast spirit evolve." Loweemon said

"SLIDE EVOLUTION"

"KAISERLEOMON"

"PETALDRAMON"

"GIGASMON"

"Lets go guys EBONY BLAST" KaiserLeomon sent out black energy bursts poundin IceDevimon hurting him but he picked him up then threw him into a building.

"Davis LEAF CYCLONE" PetalDramon send out a cyclone of leaves at IceDevimon sending him back and knocking him down.

"TECTONIC SLAM" Gigasmon smashed the ground causing IceDevimon to lose his balance.

"We need to help" Beetlemon said as Datamon walked up to them.

"Hey here you go i found the things you were looking for." Datamon said

"Thanks ready TK?" Izzy asked his friend as he drew his D-Tector

"Yeah let's kick ass" TK said as he brought out his D-Tector

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

Izzy cried as he felt electricity surge through him and his body change.

"METALKABUTERIMON"

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

Tk cried as he felt his body grow huge his muscles became larger

"KORIKAKUMON"

"Whoa check them out" Gigasmon said

"Yeah now IceDevimon is in for it." KaiserLeomon said

"Lets get him" MetalKabuterimon said as he charged followed by Korikakumon

"AVALANCE AXES" Korikakumon said as he grabbed two axes that fell from the sky he picked them up and dissappered then reappeared above IceDevimon swinging his axes hitting him hard.

"BOLO THUNDER" MetalKabuterimon said launching a bolo of electricity at IceDevimon but he flew out of the way

"DARK MASTER" KaiserLeomon said as he lunged surrounded by a black aura in the shape of a lion it impacted with such force that IceDevimon started to crack

"Impossible I'm cracking up" He said shocked

"ELECTRON CANNON" MetalKabuterimon said shooting a massive burst of electricity from his cannon making the cracks worse and for his fractal code to appear.

"SLIDE EVOLUTION"

"BEETLEMON"

"IceDevimon your data has long been in need of this purification FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" Beetlemon scanned the data and IceDevimon was no more.

"Alright we did it we did it" Kari cheered as she danced around with Davis and Tk.

"Well done excellent work my friends" Andromon said

"Looks like the digital world is in safe hands after all" Datamon said

"Leave everything to us we will save the digital world in no time." Joe said

"Come on we need to find the others see you later Andromon" Davis said as they went of to rejoin the others.

"Goodbye and good luck" Andromon waved as they left.

End chapter 16

read and review


	17. Chapter 17 Beastie Girls

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 17 Beastie Girls Zephyrmon and Calmaramon

We join Tai and his group along with Bokomon and Neemon at the beach they had just finished exploring and were now enjoying the sunshine and sea breeze waiting for the others to arrive.

Ten Minutes Later

"Where the hell are Sora and Mimi?" Tai thought to himself everything was going great Davis and the others had arrived a short time later so everyone went back to enjoying the beach Tk and Davis were building a sand castle along with Bokomon and Neemons help. Izzy Joe Matt and Connor were having a swimming race Tai was sunbathing working on his tan. Ten minutes later they saw Sora and Mimi come out of the changing room and the sight made everybody's jaw drop even Davis and Tk Sora was in a red two piece bathing suit while Mimi was in a blue two piece and Kari was in a pink one piece bathing suit.

"Whoa Kari looks awesome" Davis said

"Yeah she's hot" Tk nodded in agreement as Kari walked over

"How do I look guys?" She asked her two closest friends

"You look..." Davis trailed off

"Great" Tk finished

"My dear you look stunning" Bokomon said

"Yeah and hot." Neemon said causing Davis and Tk to pull his waistband and snap it back causing him to scream in pain

"She's mine" they both said

"What yours" they said to each other

"Guys come on were too young for that stuff still" Kari said trying to diffuse the situation

"Yeah right but still you look pretty" Davis said causing Kari to blush

"And very beautiful" Tk added causing her to go bright red as a tomato. Meanwhile Sora had sat next to Tai causing him to blush.

"So Tai how do I look?" She asked him

"You look nice" he was kicking himself inside his mind

"Nice I look nice?" She said angry

"No I mean you look hot but ah dammit to hell." Tai said giving up on arguing

"You think I look hot?" She asked him blushing

"Yeah you do really" He replied blushing

"Hurry up and kiss already!" They heard Davis Tk and Kari shout making them go redder then they already were.

"What the heck" Sora said as she kissed Tai on the cheek

"You call that a kiss?" Tai asked

"Don't push it Tai" She said as Tai smiled a smile that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

Meanwhile Mimi had made her way to the water and was standing in the shallows as Matt Connor and Joe continued swimming but Izzy was starstruck Mimi looked beautiful more now then she did to him before.

"What's wrong with me do I have feelings for Mimi?" Izzy though as Matt swam over to him

"Yo Izzy whats going on?" He asked but caught him staring at Mimi and smirked

"You like Mimi?" He said

"No!" Izzy said blushing

"Ha your face says otherwise. Why don't you tell her?" He asked

"Are you crazy Matt she doesn't feel that way about me I know that much I'm book smart not girl smart!" He snapped

"Let me help you with that." As he swam over to Joe and Connor and whispered something into their ears and they nodded and smirked.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He asked himself

"Face it Izzy you love the warrior of water" his conscience said

"I don't" he said

"Fine deny it but better act fast before something or someone takes her" His conscience said.

"Damn you conscience damn you" he cursed as Mimi came swimming up to him.

"Hey Izzy" she said

"Ah hey Mimi" he said blushing

"So enjoying the water?" She asked him

"Um yeah it's warm." He said blushing as red as a tomato

"So Matt said you needed to talk to me" she asked as Izzy glared daggers at the blonde but he acted innocent

"Well Mimi I was curious how you would feel if after we saved the world would you go out with me?" He asked nervous

"Really izzy your asking me out?" She asked smiling

"Yeah" was the reply

"Sure I would love to go on a date with you" She said

"YES!" Izzy shouted raising his arms to the sky causing everyone to laugh

"Alright izzy looks like we didn't need to help you ask her out after all." Connor said

"Drat I was looking forward to it." Joe said

While everyone was relaxing on the beach Izzy and Mimi were walking down the beach along with Tai and Sora.

"So Izzy you finally asked Mimi out?" Sora asked

"After we save the world" Izzy said

"So Tai when you asking Sora out?" Mimi asked

"What you talking bout!?" He asked blushing like crazy

"It's obvious Tai you like Sora as much as she likes you" Izzy clarified

"Fine so Sora you want to go out with me after we save the world?" He asked bluntly

"Sure Tai maybe we can make it a double date?" She asked

"If it's alright with Mimi and Izzy" Tai said looking at Izzy and Mimi

"I don't see a problem with it" Izzy said and Mimi nodded

"Okay it's official" Tai said as they headed back when they got back they saw everyone was knocked out they rushed over to their friends to check on them.

"What happened?" Sora asked

"That would be my doing my lady" A gentlemanly voice said as they saw a man standing their

"Who are you?" Tai demanded

"I'm Myotismon servant of Lord Cherubimon" He said

"Great just our luck Tai lets go" Izzy said as he drew his D-Tector

"Right" Tai said drawing his own D-Tector

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"BURNINGGREYMON"

"METALKABUTERIMON"

"Oh my two more beasts this should be easy" he said grinning

"Lets get the bastard!" BurningGreymon said as he took to the sky

"Right" MetalKabuterimon said charging

"PYRO BARRAGE" BurningGreymon fired of a barrage of Flame bullets at the vampire digimon setting him ablaze but when the fire died down he was standing there unscathed.

"What the hell that shoulda worked!" BurningGreymon roared

"Let me BOLO THUNDER" MetalKabuterimon shot of a bolo of electricity at the vampire creating a cloud of smoke.

"Nice shot" BurningGreymon said but Myotismon jumped out of the smoke and was again unharmed

"You can't beat me that easily CRIMSON LIGHTNING" he sent a blood red whip of electricity at the two hitting knocking them down.

"Tai we have to help ready Mimi?" Sora asked

"Yeah let's show him." She said

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"KAZEMON"

"RANAMON"

"Lets get him Ranamon" Kazemon said as she took to the air while Ranamon jumped into the water.

"HURRICANE WAVE" Kazemon sent out mini pink tornadoes

"WHIPPING WAVES" Ranamon sent a wave of water at Myotismon he dodged both attacks

"That your best I'm disappointed GRIZZLY WING" Myotismon sent out a wave of bats at the two girls knocking them down into the water Myotuismon just laughed maniacally.

The two girls sank deeper into the ocean as they were about to lose hope the noticed something they could breath.

"What were breathing" Sora said

"Yeah but how?" Then a clam opened revealing their beast spirits they drew their D-Tectors and downloaded them.

Back up with Myotismon he was about to finish off the rest of the children until a pillar of water and a pillar of wind rose up the ground showing Mimi and Sora.

"Sora and Mimi there alive" Tai cheered

"Thats right" Sora said

"And we bought a little friend" They smiled

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

Sora screamed in pain as wind surrounded her and power surged through her.

"ZEPHYRMON" When the data disappeared there stood a woman with eagle like wings a pink mask over her mouth talons and an attire similar to Kazemon's

"EXCUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

Mimi roared as her body changed and power surged through her

"CALMARAMON" When the data disappeared a woman with lightly tanned skin red hair that went down to her shoulders with a bright blue bikini top with blue eyes with a squid body.

"Whoa mama there hot" Tai said drooling

"Yeah they are" Izzy said drooling as well

"It doesn't matter I will still beat you" Myotismon said

"Really bring it on honey" Zephyrmon taunted

"Yeah show us what you can do" Calmaramon said

"CRIMSON LIGHTING" Myotismon sent out blood red whips at the two but he missed.

"HURRICANE GALE" Zephyrmon sent out a gale at him hitting him and cutting him up

"Rats GRIZZLY WING" Myotismon sent out bats at the two again but they were ready

"Not this time AQUA BLAST" Calmaramon sent out two jets of water from her hands intercepting the attack cancelling it out.

"What no way the power balance has shifted this much" Myotismon said outraged.

"Well it did get used to it" Zephyrmon said

"Savour this victory for it shall be your last" Myotismon warned as he flew away and the two girls went back to the group.

"Alright you two were great" Tai said hugging Sora causing her to blush

"You were superb" Izzy said also hugging Mimi causing her to also blush

"Alright guys stop flirting please before we throw up" Matt said causing Tai Sora Mimi and Izzy to glare daggers at him causing him to shut up.

"Well now what do we do because only my Beast spirit is left" Connor said dissapointed

"Don't worry Connor we'll find it don't worry about it" Matt said reassuringly

"Yeah let's get moving so we can beat Myotismon and Cherubimon and save the world" Connor said smiling

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered as Connor led the way to find his beast spirit and save the world.

Will Connor find his beast spirit and will that be enough to defeat Myotismon find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

end chapter 17

read and review


	18. Chapter 18 Sakkakumon Beast Of Steel

I don't own digimon

Chapter 18 Sakkakumon Beast Of Steel

"Myotismon" a voice said catching his attention

"Yes lord Cherubimon" He asked bowing

"Why are those children not destroyed?" He asked

"Slight delays but they are in possession of nineteen of the twenty spirits. Only the beast of steel remains to be found" Myotismon said

"What!" Cherubimon roared in outrage

"I promise you I shall defeat them in time." Myotismon pleaded his master

"Very well you have one more chance do not fail me this time." Cherubimon said before vanishing

"You children are a thorn in my side that needs to be removed" Myotismon thought angrily

We join our heroes as they are crossing a mountain range on a quest to find Connor's beast spirit and hoping that will be enough to defeat Myotismon.

"Hey Connor can we take a rest?" Connor heard Matt ask him

"Fine you guys can rest while I scout ahead okay." He said

"Alright but I'm coming with you" Tai said

"Fine but keep up" Connor said heading off Tai following close behind

"Whats wrong with Connor?" Davis asked

"Don't worry my boy he's just frustrated that everyone found both of their spirits before him" Bokomon said

"Hope he's okay" Kari said

"Don't worry Tai's there to help him" Sora said

"Connor wait up!" Tai shouted to him

"Told you to keep up didn't I?" Connor snapped at him

"Whoa Connor what's eating you up man I'm on your side after all" Tai said grabbing his shoulder turning him around to face him.

"Really you haven't figured it out yet?" He asked Tai

"I know your mad about not having your beast spirit yet but jeez calm down. Listen when you found your spirit you defeated Orochimon didn't you?"

"Yeah but" Connor was cut of by Tai

"Now when we find your beast spirit don't you think you will defeat Myotismon?" Tai asked

"Yeah right thanks Tai I needed that." Connor smiled at him as they continued to walk

"So Connor where you from?" Tai asked

"Depends what you mean" Connor replied

"I mean where do you live?" Tai simplified

"Oh that's easy I live in Highton view terrace" Connor answered

"Really I used to live there along with probably everyone else in the group." Tai said

"Really I just moved their about four months ago before that I lived in Kyoto" Connor informed him

"Kyoto what's it like?" Tai asked intrigued

"Nothing special except the legend of the four guardians" Connor said

"Four guardians?" Tai asked confused

"Yeah supposedly Kyoto is protected by four guardians the azure dragon of the east the white tiger of the west the black tortoise of the north and the vermillion sparrow of the south" Connor explained

"Thanks for the history lesson lets keep moving" Tai said as he and Connor continued moving

"Should we head back now?" Tai asked after ten minutes

"Lets keep going for a few more minutes then we can head back." Connor said

"Yes stay for a while in order for me to defeat you" They heard a familiar voice say as Myotismon descended from the sky landing in front of them.

"Great we have to deal with this guy lets do this." Tai said as he and Connor drew their D-Tectors

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"MERCURYMON"

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"BURNINGGREYMON"

"Don't you learn GRIZZLY WING" Myotismon sent out a wave of bats at the two warriors

"PYRO BARRAGE" BurningGreymon sent out a barrage of flame bullets at the bats incinerating them

"CRIMSON LIGHTING" Myotismon sent out a blood whip at Mercurymon

"DARK REFLECTION" Mercurymon reflected the attack back at Myotismon sending him back

"Don't let up WILDFIRE TSUNAMI" BurningGreymon sent out a wall of flame at the vampire hitting and scorching him badly but when the smoke and flame died down Myotismon was still standing there.

"Son of a bitch I thought he would be extra crispy after that." BurningGreymon shouted

"Yeah maybe he's to powerful for only one beast spirit and a human spirit alone" Mercurymon said

"True I wouldn't be Cherubimon's most trusted lieutenant if I was so easily defeated" Myotismon said as he started to laugh

"I don't like this one bit" Mercurymon said as he continued to laugh

"Guys up here" They heard a voice say as they looked up to see Zephyrmon and Beetlemon flying towards them Bokomon and Neemon on Beetlemon's back

"You alright?" they heard KendoGarurumon say as he KaiserLeomon PetalDramon Gigasmon Korikakumon and Calmaramon run up to them.

"Yeah we're fine but how'd you guys find us?" Mercurymon asked

"We saw the fight from we're we were. Hard to miss a fire attack the size of that one" Beetlemon explained

"Right now less talking more fighting!" Gigasmon said

"Yeah Connor go find your beast spirit we'll hold him off." PetalDramon said

"Alright be safe." Mercurymon said as he Bokomon and Neemon went off in search of the final beast spirit

"Now lets finish this Myotismon" KaiserLeomon said

"I was about to say the same thing." Myotismon taunted

"SLIDE EVOLUTION"

"METALKABUTERIMON" Beetlemon slide evolved into his beast form now they were ready to fight Myotismon

"Damn where is it?" Connor asked frustrated at his inability to find his beast spirit

"I don't know maybe were looking in the wrong place." Bokomon said

"Maybe but still shouldn't the D-Tector be at least able to give a general location to where it is?" Connor said looking at his D-Tector

"Maybe but maybe it's well hidden." Neemon said

"Maybe wait what's that?" Bokomon said as he walked towards a steel box that was lying around as he picked it up and gave it to Connor who opened it revealing his beast spirit.

"Now were talking" Connor said drawing his D-Tector and downloading the spirit and his hand became surrounded by four to five rings of data

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

Connor roared in pain as his body changed and power surged through his body

"SAKKAKUMON" When the data dissappered there in Connor's place was a creature with ten orbs connected by yellow pillars

"Sakkakumon the beast of steel" Bokomon said looking up from his book at the new beast spirit

"Alright this is more like it now to save the others" he said as he flew off

Back with the others the fight was going badly for them Davis Sora Mimi Joe and Kari Izzy and Tk had turned back to their human forms leaving BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon standing but just barely.

"Is that your best I'm disapointed I thought the ten legendary warriors would prove more of a challenge" Myotismon said

"Were still standing were not beat yet" KendoGarurumon said

"Don't make me laugh you two are about to drop" He taunted

"Then maybe I should join the battle then" Sakkakumon said as he flew in in front of the beasts of light and flame.

"Whoa Connor?" BurningGreymon asked

"Yeah now to defeat you Myotismon" Sakkakumon said

"Very well GRIZZLY WING" Myotismon sent out a swarm of black bats at Sakkakumon

"PYRO BARRAGE" Sakkakumon said as he spun around to one of his orbs as it launched a barrage of flame bullets incinerating the bats

"What!?" Myotismon roared in outrage

"How that's my attack?" BurningGreymon said

"Thats Sakkakumon's special ability any attack of the ten legendary warriors he has seen and he can copy the attack plus any other attack that comes at him" Bokomon said as he caught up.

"So what if you can use the attacks of the other warriors I shall still destroy you all CRIMSON LIGHTNING" Myotismon sent out a blood red whip at Sakkakumon but he smirked

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING REFLECTION" Sakkakumon absorbed the attack and sent it back out twice as strong sending him flying back

"Argh just you wait I'll be back and next time you won't be so lucky!" Myotismon said as he flew away and Tai Connor and Matt turned back to their human forms.

"Alright Connor we did it we did" Tai cheered

"Nice work Connor" " Matt said patting him on the back

"Thanks guys now lets check on the others" Connor said as he walked over to the others to check on them.

"What happened?" Izzy said as he woke up

"Nothing much except for me finding my beast spirit and beating Myotismon" Connor said

"Really well done Connor" Kari said as she helped Davis and Tk up.

"Yeah now come on guys lets go and defeat Myotismon" Tai said as everyone headed off to defeat Myotismon and save the world.

Will the DigiDestined be able to defeat Myotismon and a save the world find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

Read and Review


	19. Chapter 19 Fusion Of Darkness Rhihimon

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 19 Fusion Of Darkness Rhihimon

"Hey Tai notice anything weird lately?" Connor asked

"Like what Connor?" Tai asked

"Like the fact Myotismon hasn't attacked us in about two weeks." Connor said

"Now that you mention it yeah it's weird ain't it?" Tai replied

"I don't like it what's he planning?" Connor thought aloud

"If it's Myotismon nothing good." Matt said walking up

"Hey Matt how's everyone else?" Tai greeted

"There fine but worried about why Myotismon has not attacked us for a while." Matt informed

"Think he's given up?" Connor asked

"Don't get your hopes up Connor." Tai said

Just then their D-Tectors started to make a noise they took them out and looked at them.

"Children it's been a long time." A voice said

"Yeah it has been Opanimon what's up?" Matt asked the angel

"Myotismon is planning something big and I fear he plans to betray Cherubimon and rule the world himself"

"WHAT!?" The three asked the angel

"He wants to betray Cherubimon man that guys got balls" Connor said bluntly

"Indeed but Cherubimon knows of his betrayal and is expecting you to destroy him and save him the work" Opanimon

"Man Cherubimon is a lazy ass. No disrespect" Matt said

"None taken but you must destroy both of them before they destroy the world with their battle." Opanimon asked

"Sure we'll do it and save the world but we could use your help seeing as our beast spirits hardly hurt Myotismon and I doubt they would hurt Cherubimon at all." Tai said

"I'm sorry I cannot help as of now but I will be their in spirit" She said before the D-Tectors went silent.

"Well were screwed." Matt said

"Hey don't tell me your gonna quit now Matt not after all we've done so far?" Connor asked the blond

"I'm not quitting its just gonna be difficult to beat Myotismon and Cherubimon" Matt replied

"Yeah I agree with you their but might as well tell the others before we come up with a plan" Tai replied before heading back to the group when they got there they noticed something different someone was missing.

"Where's Davis guys?" Connor asked

"We don't know he said he wanted to go to the bathroom and hasn't come back yet" Izzy informed the three

"And it never occurred to you to go looking for him?" Matt asked slightly cross

"Well he can spirit evolve so he can take care of himself." Joe said

"What's wrong with you guys? He's our friend and you guys aren't even worried about him." Tai scolded the group making everyone look down in shame.

"We're sorry Tai but we didn't think anything of it wait where are Bokomon and Neemon?" Kari asked looking around for their two digimon friends.

"Ahh they probably went after Davis come on let's go." Connor said heading off followed by everyone in search of their friends.

"Davis my boy stop running where are you going!" Bokomon shouted chasing after Davis followed by Neemon.

"Leave me alone!" Davis shouted back before tripping over a branch landing on his face and scrapping his knees he started to cry as Bokomon and Neemon caught up to him.

"My boy are you alright?" Bokomon asked helping Davis up

"No I just fell on my face and scrapped both of my knees and... and" Davis couldn't get the rest out as he started to cry again Bokomon and Neemon just stood there sad after a few minutes Davis had calmed down.

"There my boy feel any better?" Bokomon asked him

"A little better." Davis replied

"Now why were you running so fast?" Neemon asked the boy

"Its nothing." He snapped

"Doesn't look or sound like nothing now tell us what's wrong." Bokomon said

"Well you see it's nothing major its silly." Davis informed them

"Must be serious if it made you run away with the excuse of using the bathroom." Bokomon said to him but Davis was still emotional.

"Okay my boy take deep breaths" Bokomon advised and Davis did just that.

"Now can you tell us what's wrong?" Bokomon asked

"My friends hate me." Was his answer

"My boy what makes you think they hate you.?" Bokomon asked him

"There my first real friends I've ever had but I'm not sure" Davis then went on to explain how he never to fitted in because before he moved to Odaiba there weren't many kids his age were he lived and he was forced to hang out with his sisters friends that were twice his size and when they'd play soccer they wouldn't let him get the ball and leave him at the field all alone.

"My boy why would you think they would hate you you've done nothing wrong?" Bokomon said

"It always happens though I act myself and they think I'm crazy or something." Davis started to cry again.

"Then maybe I should put you out of your misery." A voice full of malice said

"What who's there? Show yourself." Davis said trying to be tough but the voice just laughed

"Look behind you Davis" Davis looked behind him and saw nothing but his shadow.

"Uh only my shadow is there I'm hearing things." He said

"Ha Ha no my boy you're not imagining it let me show you." The voice said as Davis's shadow rose up and took the shape of Davis

"Who are what are you?" Davis asked a bit scared

"You haven't figured it out yet well allow me to enlighten you I'm you and you are me we are the same except I'm your true self." Shadow Davis said

"My true self what do you mean?" Davis asked

"I'm your true feelings not the facade you are putting on in front of those children you call friends." Shadow Davis explained pointing at Davis

"No your wrong they are my friends." Davis said defiantly

"Really well tell me my boy were are they if they were your friends wouldn't they be here?" Shadow Davis asked

"I'll show you you freak" Davis said drawing his D-Tector

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"LOWEEMON"

"My my I'm so scared" Shadow Davis taunted as he changed into a shadow version of Loweemon

"Bokomon Neemon find the others please" Loweemon said as the two digimon ran off in hopes of finding the others

"So should we begin?" Shadow Loweemon asked

"Lets!" Loweemon said summoning his lance Shadow Loweemon doing the same as they charged the other

"Where is he?" Kari asked worried

"Yeah we shoulda found him by now." TK said

"Davis is in trouble Davis in trouble!" Bokomon shouted running into Tk and Kari

"Whoa Bokomon calm down what's this about Davis being in trouble?" Sora asked

"Davis is fighting his shadow" Neemon said

"Take us to him!" Tai said

"Follow us" Neemon said as he and Bokomon lead the way back to where Davis and his Shadow.

"SHADOW METEOR" Both Loweemon's roared sending out a meteor of yellow and black.

"Lets makes this more interesting shall we?" Shadow Loweemon as the ground started to shake as shadows popped up from the ground taking the shape of all the DigiDestined.

"What is this?" Loweemon asked as the shadow DigiDestined started to throw names and insults at Loweemon

"Nothing much excerpt your destruction SHADOW LANCE." Shadow Loweemon swung his lance at Loweemon hitting hard and turning him back into his human form.

"Face it Davis I'm stronger then you and your friends aren't here to help you." Shadow Loweemon said

"They'll be here just you wait." Davis said

When the DigiDestined arrived at the place where Bokomon and Neemon said they were shocked at the sight.

"Man this is freaky." Izzy said

"What is this a twisted house of mirrors?" Tai said

"Hey Davis!" Kari shouted to Davis

"Huh hey bout time!" Davis said smiling

"They came they are my friends." He said smiling

"No matter i'll destroy you now!" Shadow Loweemon said as he charged but before he could swing his lance a bright light surrounded Davis as his human spirit and beast spirit appeared beside him

"My human and beast spirit this is a new evolution" Davis said smiling as he drew his D-Tector that was glowing

"You're in for a big surprise pal." He said

"What!" Shadow Loweemon said

"GO EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION"

Davis roared as power from both of his spirits surged through him

"RHIHIMON"

When the data died down there stood a digimon that looked like Loweemon but he had KaiserLeomons armour and six golden wings.

"Whoa check him out he looks awesome doesn't he Kari? Uh Kari?" TK asked

"Ah boy howdy" Kari said dreamily stars in her eyes TK just look at her like she was crazy.

"Impossible how did you do this?!" Shadow Loweemon asked in rage

"Like I'm telling you that now to finish this senseless fight" Rhihimon said as he summoned a larger version of Loweemon's shadow lance

"DARKNESS BLUSTER" Rhihimon said as his lance gathered black lighting in his lance and pointed it at Shadow Loweemon and unleashed it the lighting hit Shadow Loweemon causing a massive explosion causing everyone to cover their eyes when the light died down only Davis was there lying on the ground.

"Davis" they all cried running over

"Davis my boy are you okay?" Bokomon asked

"Davy are You okay?" Kari asked

"Did Kari just call me Davy wow you are my friends." Davis said pulling himself up of the ground but he almost fell again but Sora grabbed him

"Yeah of course we are what made you think otherwise?" Tai asked him concerned for their friend.

"Nothing its just that you guys are my first true friends and" Davis couldn't get the rest out

"Davis how about I tell them what you told me and Neemon while you just listen?" Bokomon asked Davis just nodded so Bokomon retold the tale of what Davis had told them after he had finished everyone was silent.

"Davis is that true your afraid of showing who you truly are for of rejection?" Kari asked

"Yeah stupid ain't it?" Davis asked head down

"No it's not you know you could have told us about it." Mimi said smiling sincerely at him

"Really?" Davis asked looking up to which everyone nodded at him and smiled.

"Of course you don't need to act in front of us we won't judge you" Joe said smiling

"You sure well thanks guys I really appreciate it." Davis said smiling at the group

"Now lets get going we still got a world to save" Connor said everyone nodded and headed off.

"I thought you looked really good as Rhihimon Davis" Kari said blushing slightly

"Hey your face is red are you sick?" Davis said putting his hand on Kari's forehead he then heard someone chuckling he turned to see Tk Connor Joe Izzy Mimi Matt Sora and Tai smiling at them.

"What guys?" He asked

"Nothing just you two look cute together" Mimi said smiling

"WHAT!?" Davis and Kari shouted

"It's obvious you two like each other" Sora said

"Were eight years old for crying out loud were two young for that!" Kari shouted

"Sure keep telling yourself that Kari." Tai said chuckling as everyone headed out to continue on their quest to save the world.

End chapter 19

read and review


	20. Chapter 20 Connor's Fusion Evolution

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 20 Fusion of Steel ShadowSeraphimon

Our heroes were taking a break Tai Sora Mimi and Izzy were sitting together under a tree Matt and Joe were talking quietly Davis Kari and Tk were playing with Bokomon and Neemon and Connor was just being quiet.

"What are you planning Myotismon?" Connor thought as Davis came over unnoticed by him.

"Yo Connor whatcha doing?" Davis asked smiling

"Huh oh I'm just thinking is all. By the way how'd you fusion evolve?" Connor asked his friend curious

"I'm not really sure it's just I think that my friends coming to help me gave me the strength." Davis said

"Really?" Was all Connor said

"Pretty much." Davis said

"Hey guys were moving out!" They heard Tai shout to them they got up from where they were and headed of after the others unbeknownst to them they were being shadowed by a unknown entity.

"So Bokomon how much further to Myotismons castle?" Tai asked

"It shouldn't be much further another days walk if we're uninterrupted but that's highly unlikely." Bokomon said

"Yeah that's for sure." Joe said

They continued to travel at good pace not encountering any trouble which greatly troubled Connor. After a few more minutes they were starting to set up camp but just then they were interrupted when they heard strange noises coming from close by.

"What was that Tai?" Kari asked her brother

"I'm not sure." He said

"I'll go check it out Davis you want to come?" Connor asked the warrior of Darkness

"Yeah let's go and solve a mystery." Davis jumped up and down happy to help solve a mystery.

"Alright calm down Sherlock Holmes." Connor chuckled slightly causing Davis to pout and stick out his tongue.

"Take care of yourselves." Sora called

"Don't we always?" Connor asked laughing

"Alright stay close Davis don't get lost okay." Connor said serious with his D-Tector out ready to fight Davis nodded and pulled his D-Tector as well they continued to investigate the noise that they heard.

"Maybe Kari was hearing things?" Connor asked

"No way Kari doesn't lie!" Davis said slightly angry

"Relax man I was just thinking of the possibilities and that's one of them?" Connor said to Davis

"Oh okay but what are the other possibilities then?" Davis asked

"One is that were all paranoid and nothing's here. Another is that whatever made the noise is long gone."

"And the third?" Davis asked before Connor could say anything they heard the strange noise again they looked around not seeing anything but they heard the noises again this time behind them when they turned around they saw a digimon with a scythe floating in front of them.

DIGIMON ANALYSER (D-TECTOR)

"MetalPhantomon a ultimate level undead digimon watch out for his grave scream attack"

"The third is the noise was a digimon lets do it." Connor said

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"MERCURYMON"

"LOWEEMON"

"Lets get him Loweemon" Mercurymon said as he charged MetalPhantomon followed by Loweemon

"SHADOW METEOR" Loweemon sent out a meteor of black and yellow at MetalPhantomon but the attack did no damage to him.

"What the that shoulda done some damage." Loweemon said shocked as MetalPhantomon raised his scythe as it started to glow as he swung it down at the two but they just managed to jump out of the way the scythe let out a energy wave that levelled everything behind them.

"All he did was swing his scythe!" Mercurymon said shocked

"What now?"Loweemon said

"Now you die!" MetalPhantomon said

"Not today lets try our beast spirits." Mercurymon said

"Right." Loweemon said as data surrounded them

"SLIDE EVOLUTION"

"SAKKAKUMON"

"KAISERLEOMON"

The two beast spirits of steel and darkness started to charge the digimon.

"EBONY BLAST" KaiserLeomon sent out black balls of energy at MetalPhantomon but he just blocked with his scythe

"LUPINE LASER" Sakkakumon sent of a burst of light at the grim reaper hitting him in the face causing him to roar in pain.

"Thats still weird how you can use all of our attacks." KaiserLeomon said

"Yeah well there the only attacks I have alright." Sakkakumon said lightly annoyed

"GRAVE SCREAM" MetalPhantomon raised his scythe and swung it down releasing a burst of energy Sakkakumon saw no other way and wrapped himself around KaiserLeomon shielding him from the blast taking the full damage and reverting back to his human form.

"Connor Connor speak to me" Davis cried but Connor didn't respond

"Your gonna pay you bastard!" KaiserLeomon roared as he turned back to Davis.

"what can you a human do?" MetalPhantomon asked

"This"

"GO EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION"

"RHIHIMON"

When the data died down there stood the fusion of Darkness ready to battle the digimon.

"Where am I?" Connor asked as he was surrounded by white

"I'm dead." Connor said but when he looked to his left he saw Mercurymon when he looked to his right he saw Sakkakumon.

"Mercurymon and Sakkakumon this is." Connor said as he woke up and saw Rhihimon getting thrown down by MetalPhantomon and turn back into Davis

"Davis! You okay?" Connor said

"Yeah I'm fine" Davis said getting up to his feet

"Let me handle him now you rest." Connor said as he stood up his energy renewed

"GO EXECUTE NOW FUSION EVOLUTION"

Connor yelled in pain as his body was surging with the power of his Human and Beast spirits when the data disappeared there stood a digimon that had ten black wings claws and a x on his faceplate

"SHADOWSERAPHIMON" The new fusion digimon cried

"What is this!?" MetalPhantomon shouted

"ShadowSeraphimon?" Davis asked

"Don't worry Davis I shall protect you" ShadowSeraphimon said as he charged MetalPhantomon

"Well then bring it on!" MetalPhantomon shouted

"I shall SHADOW SHOCKWAVE" ShadowSeraphimon flicked his hand and sent out an invisible shockwave at the undead digimon throwing him back

"Aargh you pest GRAVE SCREAM!" MetalPhantomon sent out an energy wave from his scythe but ShadowSeraphimon flew out of the way as black lighting surged through his body as he flew in and grabbed the scythe.

"SHADOW STARBURST." MetalPhantomon screamed in pain as electricity surged from ShadowSeraphimon.

"No please." MetalPhantomon pleaded as ShadowSeraphimon prepared to finish the fight

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN DARK STARS" ShadowSeraphimon launched seven dark orbs at MetalPhantomon that hit him and annihilated him leaving nothing left. ShadowSeraphimon then turned to see Davis running up to him worried for his friend.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" ShadowSeraphimon said smiling at Davis

"You were awesome!" Davis shouted

"Yeah let's head back if I fly we could get back shortly." ShadowSeraphimon said picking up Davis and flying back to the rest if the group.

"Where are they?" Tai asked no one said in particular as everyone was searching for Connor and Davis

"Tai I'm worried for them." Kari said as everyone continued walking in hopes of finding them.

"Hey look over there!" TK shouted pointing to the sky everyone looked to the sky and saw ShadowSeraphimon with Davis on his back waving

"Hey guys we found what was causing the noise it was a MetalPhantomon" Davis said as ShadowSeraphimon landed

"Thats great Davis but who's this?" Matt said pointing at ShadowSeraphimon

"Really Matt you that dense?" ShadowSeraphimon said as he turned back into his human form showing no one but Connor.

"Connor you fusion evolved?" Izzy said astonished

"Yeah I did and we saw Myotismon's castle over there apparently we walked right by it" Connor said causing everyone to look at Bokomon who pulled out his map.

"Really I could of sworn the map says the castle is in the direction we were walking?" Bokomon said confused

"Bokomon you know you're reading the map upside down?" Neemon said as Bokomon sweat dropped as he realised his mistake.

"Anywho lets get going guys" Davis shouted as everyone nodded and headed off to fight Myotismon for the final time and save the world.

Will the DigiDestined be able to finally defeat Myotismon find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

End chapter 20

read and review


	21. Chapter 21 Fusion Of Light and Flame

I don't own digimon

Chapter Twenty One BeoWolfmon and Aldamon Fusions of Flame and Light

The group was heading in the right direction this time after the fiasco with the map and Bokomons general sense of direction.

"Are we there yet?" Neemon asked

"No." Bokomon said

"How bout now?" Neemon asked again

"No no no now unless you have a real question be quiet." Bokomon snapped

"Bokomon?" Neemon said

"Yes?" Bokomon said

"I have a question" Neemon said

"What is it?" Bokomon sighed

"Are we there yet?" Neemon asked again

"NO!" Everyone else shouted fed up

"Okay how about." Neemon was about to ask again but he was interrupted

"Neemon I swear to the highest heaven if you ask again I will throw you towards the castle!" Tai snapped at the yellow rabbit shutting him up.

"That was a bit too much Tai." Sora said to the goggle head

"Yeah but he was getting a bit annoying" Tai said they continued towards the castle and Myotismon after another hour or so they decided to rest for the night Tai was working on the fire with Kari Matt and Tk were gathering firewood along with Connor Sora Mimi Joe and Izzy were finding something to eat and Davis was talking to Bokomon and Neemon.

Later after everyone had eaten everyone was asleep all except two Tai and Matt were on guard duty everything was peaceful so Tai and Matt started to chat about small stuff and stuff of little importance.

"So Matt you worried about what Myotismon could be planning?" Tai asked

"Yeah we haven't seen him in a while but that's about to change because soon we will be able to face him and destroy him." Matt said looking at the stars.

"Yeah that's for sure I just hope were strong enough I mean we've got two fusion digimon but I don't think that's enough." Tai said concerned looking at the group of sleeping Digidestined smiling slightly at the sight of Davis Kari and Tk sleeping together in a pile as well the sight Mimi and Izzy sleeping close together.

"It is peaceful ain't it?" Tai said

"Yeah almost too quiet I don't like it" Matt said

"Yeah your right be on guard" Tai advised as they then heard a noise

"What was that?" Matt said talking out his D-Tector

"Not sure lets check it out" Tai said as he headed over to Connor while Matt headed over to Davis.

"Hey Davis wake up." Matt said shaking the warrior of darkness

"Hm what's up?" Davis asked groggy

"Me and Tai heard a noise so were going to check it out okay." Matt said

"And you want me to stand guard?" Davis asked

"Yeah but don't worry Connor is staying up with you also okay" Matt said

"Yeah sure be careful though." Davis said to Matt who nodded

"Aren't we always?" Matt said causing Davis to chuckle quietly as he and Tai quietly beast spirit evolved and took flight or started to run to search for what caused the noise they heard.

"Tai see anything?" KendoGarurumon asked BurningGreymon who was flying above the trees

"No not a thing are you sure you weren't hearing things?" BurningGreymon asked smirking

"I'm positive wait what's that up ahead?" KendoGarurumon asked as they saw a clearing up ahead. When they arrived they were shocked to see dozens of bodies blood stained the ground as the two warriors turned to their human spirits Agunimon was trying to not throw up Lobomon just turned a body over to inspect the damage.

"Whoever or whatever did this is skilled in the art of the sword" Lobomon said inspecting the body further as Agunimon inspected another body that was charred beyond recognition.

"And was also skilled in the use of fire attacks." Agunimon said

"What monster did this?" Lobomon asked

"More like what monsters?" Agunimon said

"Huh?" Lobomon asked confused

"Oh come on you think a single person did this do you?" Agunimon asked in disbelief

"No but this doesent look or feel like the work of a random attack." Lobomon said uneasy

"So your saying that someone planned this but why?" Agunimon asked worried

"Why indeed and were gonna find out right?" Lobomon asked Agunimon

"Um if you're sure I mean we could get the others to help." Agunimon said

"No if we head back the trail could go cold." Lobomon said

"Fine so have you got an idea on how to continue?" Agunimon asked

"Maybe how about you turn into BurningGreymon and fly high in the sky for a while and see if you see anything strange" Lobomon said

"Right" Agunimon said as he slide evolved into BurningGreymon and took to the air and flew around searching for any clues that could lead them to who was responsible a few minutes later BurningGreymon landed.

"Anything?" Lobomon asked

"Maybe I saw burn and scorch marks and what looked like more bodies but I'm not sure." BurningGreymon said

"Hhm this doesn't feel right lets go." Lobomon said as BurningGreymon nodding and flew off as Lobomon slide evolved back into KendoGarurumon and followed the trail. After following the trail for another half hour BurningGreymon stopped flying and looked down at Matt.

"Lets face it Matt the trails gone cold the people responsible are probably long gone." Tai said down to the wolf of light

"Maybe but still we should keep going." Matt said as he continued but Tai flew down in front of him stopping him.

"Matt face it man we should just head back the others are probably worried sick about us. Look we'll take the long way back incase we missed anything okay?" BurningGreymon asked

"Maybe but I feel obligated to find peace for all those Digimon that were slaughtered." Matt said

"I feel the same Matt but we can't help everyone now but once we save the world we will be able to save everyone and avenge the ones that have lost their lives in this senseless fight." BurningGreymon said to his friend then they heard a noise in the bushes catching their attention

"LUPINE LASER" KendoGarurumon shot out a burst of light at the bush causing a man with dual blades and wings

"Who the fuck are you" Matt snarled

DIGIMON ANALYSER

"I am Karatenmon an ultimate level wizard digimon who is a wandering warrior that has learned by the hands of many masters"

"Tell me did you slaughter all those innocent digimon that we have found?!" KendoGarurumon snarled but Karatenmon just chuckled

"Answer me you bastard!" KendoGarurumon was about to charge but felt BurningGreymon grab his shoulder

"Calm down Matt you always tell me not to rush into battles but you were just about to" Tai said

"You should listen to your friend he is much wiser then you" Karatenmon snickered

"Who else assisted you in this!?" BurnigGreymon snarled

"Might as well come out now Asuramon" Karatenmon said as a Digimon with four arms and three faces came out from his hiding place.

"Who the hell are you?" BurningGreymon asked

DIGIMON ANALYSER

"I am Asuramon an ultimate level wizard digimon with four arms and three faces my fire fist of shiva is the strongest fire attack there is."

"I take it you two are the ones that have been following us for quite some time?" Asuramon said looking at the two beast warriors

"So it's true that you had something to do with all the body's we've seen!" KendoGarurumon snarled

"My my temper temper boy don't want to let your anger control you do you?" Karatenmon taunted causing KendoGarurumon to snarl and growl at the two digimon as he charged the two ultimate level digimon only for Asuramon to jump out of the way and Karatenmon to fly out of the way.

"Fight me coward!" KendoGarurumon roared

"Very we'll but I think I'll have the advantage." Karatenmon said

"Lets see if that's true." KendoGarurumon said as he slide evolved into Lobomon and drew his lightsaber and charged the digimon clashing swords. Meanwhile BurningGreymon who had slide evolved into Agunimon and Asuramon were eyeing the other careful.

"I shall start then FIRE FIST OF SHIVA!" Asuramon launched a fireball from each of his for arms at Agunimon but Agunimon jumped out of the way of two but the other two hit sending him back into a tree.

"Okay that hurt but I'm still standing PYRO DARTS!" Agunimon shot out darts made of flame at Asuramon pelting him causing him to cover his face letting his guard down allowing Agunimon to rush him kicking him in the stomach sending him back into the trees Agunimon following him.

"LOBO KENDO" Lobomon slashed and swiped with his lightsaber but Karatenmon was just to quick and kept blocking his strikes.

"You cannot seem to gain an advantage let alone defeat me. Tell me are you always this rash to rush into conflict?" Karatenmon asked Lobomon who was out of breath.

"So what if I am this time it's because I'm angry that you think killing innocent digimon is okay!" Lobomon said as he charged

"Really then lets settle this as Karatenmon charged Lobomon pressing his advantage on the exhausted warrior of light the fight continued for ten more minutes until Karatenmon got a lucky blow in causing Lobomon to turn back into his human form Matt had a bloody shoulder from where the blade had hit him and Karatenmon just kicked him hard in the gut and stepped on his shoulder causing him to scream in pain.

"Keep screaming all you want no one will hear you and come to rescue you." Karatenmon said as he put his blade to Matts neck

"_Is this it am I going to die here_?" Matt thought to himself as an image of Tk his mom and dad and himself all happy so long ago flashed through his mind and an image of everyone else.

"_No I can't die I have too many people counting on me my mom my dad and my brother I made a promise to myself that I would make our family whole again that we'd be happy again like we once were_." Matt said to himself as a bright light emitted itself from his D-Tector blinding Karatenmon and healing Matts wound as a image of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon appeared by matts side.

"_Lobomon and KendoGarurumon this must be_" Matt thought as he felt his strength return

"EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION" Matt cried in pain as his body was surrounded by a bright light as his body changed and power flowed through his veins.

"BEOWOLFMON"

When the data disappeared there stood a digimon that looked like Lobomon but had a sword made from KendoGarurumon's blades and his left arm had KendoGarurumon's arm

"What is this?" Karatenmon roared in out rage as the new fusion of light stood there staring at the ultimate level digimon

"Now shall we finish what we started?" BeoWolfmon asked

"We shall! Karatenmon said as he charged raising his sword preparing to battle they clashed their blades and were locked neither giving or gaining an inch BeoWolfmon put more strength behind himself causing his sword to break Karatenmons swords in two the warrior was shocked at this.

"FROZEN HUNTER!" BeoWolfmon raised his sword as a wolf of blue flame with red eyes materialised and hit Karatenmon hard causing his fractal code to appear

"Now you shall be purified FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" BeoWolfmon scanned Karatenmon and he turned into a Digi-egg and flew away

"That settles that now to help Tai" BeoWolfmon said as he sheathed his sword and ran of in search of his friend

"_I hope I'm not to late_" BeoWolfmon thought as he hurried as he heard massive explosions

"FIRE FIST OF SHIVA!" Asuramon said launching fireballs at Agunimon forcing him to fall and turn back to his human form Tai was burned battered and bloody his clothes were burned his goggles were wrecked. Asuramon walked over to him and picked him up by the scruff of his neck

"Pathetic I expected more from you being the legendary warrior of flame" Asuramon said as he chucked Tai down into the ground as he stepped on his chest causing Tai cough and cry in pain

"Be quiet it'll all be over soon" Asuramon said as he gathered flame around his fist ready to end Tai

"_I can't believe I'm going out like this_" Tai said as an image of his sister his parents his friends and Sora flashed through his mind.

_"No I'm not going to die like this I have too much to live for now_!" Tai shouted in his mind as he was surrounded by flame burning Asuramon causing him to back away from Tai as he stood up an image of Agunimon and BurningGreymon appeared behind him as his D-Tector gave of a bright light

"EXECUTE NOW FUSION EVOLUTION" Tai roared in pain as he was covered in flames as he felt power flow through his very core as his human and beast spirits became one.

"ALDAMON" When the data disappeared there stood a digimon like Agunimon with his face plate and hair but with BurningGreymon's wings feet and his blasters on his arms and BurningGreymon's tail

"No impossible this simply cannot be!" Asuramon roared as he fired of a barrage of fireballs at Aldamon but the attacks just bounced off him doing no damage as he walked forward causing Asuramon to back away in fear

"No stay back!" He shouted

"Time for payback" Aldamon said as his blaster opened up and started to glow

"ATOMIC INFERNO" Aldamon launched thousands of fireballs hitting Asuramon and hurting him greatly.

"Is that your best shot?" Asuramon asked struggling to stay on his own two feet.

"No this is though." Aldamon said as he gathered the energy around him forming it into a large fireball the size of a small sun.

"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER" Aldamon tossed the ball at Asuramon hitting him dead on and causing his fractal code to appear.

"Finally you are done and all the lives you ended are avenged FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" Aldamon scanned the data as BeoWolfmon came into the clearing

"Tai you okay?" He asked

"Yeah so looks like we both fusion evolved" Aldamon said smiling as he turned back into Tai BeoWolfmon doing the same.

"Looks like it man you look like hell." Matt said looking over Tai noticing his wrecked goggles and his burned shirt and shorts.

"The same could be said to you" Tai said pointing at Matts bloody shoulder

"Yeah come on let's head back I think everyone is worried about us" Matt said as they started to walk back to the others. A few minutes later they saw everyone walking searching for them

"Hey guys over here!" Matt called catching everyone's attention who ran towards them Tk and Kari in the lead when they got closer they saw the bloody shoulder of Matt and the burns and bruises on Tai.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kari and Tk screamed at their older brothers as Joe checked on them bandaging Matts shoulder and treating Tais burns.

"Nothing much just fought two digimon that slaughtered innocent digimon" Matt said

"So that explains all the bodies we found" Izzy said

"Did we mention we fusion evolved." Tai said smirking

"Really well congratulations guys now we have four fusion digimon we might stand a chance" Connor said as Davis nodded then the sky started to darken as a voice the children knew all to well bellowed.

"DIGIDESTINED DO YOU TRULY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME KEEP BELIEVING THAT FOR SOON YOU SHALL MEET YOUR DOOM!" Myotismon bellowed to them as they started to run in the direction of Myotismon's castle ready for their biggest fight yet.

Will the DigiDesteined be able to defeat Myotismon and Cherubimon find out next time on digimon digital montsters

end chapter twenty one

read and review


	22. Chapter 22 Unified Spirit Evolution

I don't own digimon

Chapter Twenty Two Myotismon is no more

"So the time is finally at hand. Soon those brats will fall by my hand and then I will rule all" Myotismon said

"There it is" Connor said pointing to the castle as the group came over a hill

"Myotismon's castle" Tai said coming over the hill following Connor

"Okay guys are you ready for a fight?" Tai asked the group

"Yeah!" They all shouted as they headed towards the castle when they were halfway there the sky darkened as two creatures came flying from the castle.

"Heads up the welcome wagons here" Davis said

DIGIMON ANALYSER (BOKOMON)

"Devidramon this champion level digimon has razor sharp claws and four eyes which can hypnotise their opponents" Bokomon said as the two Devidramon landed

"Oh boy who wants to take these clowns?" Matt asked

"Joe lets go" Izzy said to Joe as they stepped forward

"Be careful Izzy" Mimi cried to him to which he smiled and nodded

"Ready?" Joe asked

"Yeah let's do this!" Izzy said

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"METALKABUTERIMON"

"PETALDRAMON"

"Lets go" MetalKabuterimon said as he charged followed closely behind by PetalDramon

"LEAF CYCLONE" PetalDramon said as he sent out a cyclone of leaves at the Devidramon hitting one but the other flew out of the way and slashed him in the face with his nails

"BOLO THUNDER" MetalKabuterimon sent out a bolo of electricity at the downed Devidramon destroying him but the other Devidramon was proving to be trouble PetalDramon couldn't get him to stay still.

"We need some more help Tk we need Korikakumon" MetalKabuterimon said to TK who nodded and drew his D-Tector.

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"KORIKAKUMON"

"AVALANCHE AXES" Korikakumon summoned his axes and grabbed them and charged Devidramon surprising him as he got hit with the axes knocking him down

"FROZEN ARROWHEADS" Korikakumon's tendrils wrapped around the Devidramon holding him in place

"Guys hit him now!" Korikakumon shouted at the beasts of wood and thunder who nodded

"ELECTRON CANNON" MetalKabuterimon fired his cannon at the Devidramon

"LEAF CYCLONE" PetalDramon sent out a cyclone of leaves at the Devidramon also both attacks hit him destroying him

"Nice work guys" Davis said as the three turned back to their human forms

"Yeah you guys were awesome" Kari said

"Yeah we kick butt!" TK said smiling

"Come on guys lets go" Connor said as they continued towards the castle after a few mor minutes of walking they were close to the castle they stopped when they someone's laughter from on top of the castle when they looked up they saw none other then Myotismon on top of the castle he then jumped down and landed in front of the children he looked at them then he laughed.

"Whats so funny Myotismon?" Tai asked the vampire

"You think you can defeat me you may have defeated Devimon and everyone else you have come across but I am more powerful then them so now I shall destroy you!" Myotismon said

"Guys now!" Tai said to the group

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Izzy cried

"BEETLEMON"

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Sora Mimi Joe Tk and Kari shouted

"ZEPHYRMON"

"CALMARAMON"

"PETALDRAMON"

"KORIKAKUMON"

"GIGASMON"

"EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION" Matt said

"EXECUTE NOW FUSION EVOLUTION" Tai said

"GO EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION" Davis shouted

"GO EXECUTE NOW FUSION EVOLUTION" Connor cried

"BEOWOLFMON"

"ALDAMON"

"RHIHIMON"

"SHADOWSERAPHIMON"

"Ten warriors united together my my what shall I do" Myotismon said mocking them

"How about you fry THUNDER FIST" Beetlemon summoned electricity to his fist sent a bolt of electricity towards Myotismon.

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING" Myotismon sent out a blood red whip out and clashed with the lightning bolt

"Is that your best shot I'm disappointed" Myotismon taunted as Beetlemon gathered electricity in his horn and charged again.

"I've had it with you ya fanged faced freak LIGHTNING BLITZ" Beetlemon said as he charged horn surging with electricity at the vampire but Myotismon simply flicked his wrist and Beetlemon was sent flying into Korikakumon knocking them both down

"Sorry about that" Beetlemon apologised

"No problem we need to stop him now!" Korikakumon shouted

"Right lets do this AQUA JET" Calmaramon shot out two jets of water at Myotismon but he blocked with his cape

"GRIZZLY WING" Myotismon sent out countless bats at the warriors

" Korikakumon lets show them our combo attack." Beetlemon asked

"Right" Korikakumon threw his axes into the air Beetlemon caught them as he sent electric current through them.

"Wait a minute!" Aldamon shouted

"PROTON SLAM AVALANCHE AXES" They cried as Beetlemon chucked the axes at Myotismon engulfing him in an electrified snowstorm.

"Not good" Gigasmon said as the snowstorm died down Myotismon was still there

"Damn it all to the bowels of hell!" Beetlemon cried

"Ah refreshing now then CRIMSON LIGHTNING" Myotismon sent out a blood red whip at the two warriors knocking them down.

"HURRICANE GALE" Zephyrmon sent out a gale force wind that sliced up Myotismon as Gigasmon charged jumping into the air.

"TECTONIC SLAM" Gigasmon slammed the ground causing it to break up and shatter causing everyone to stumble.

"LEAF CYCLONE" PetalDramon sent out a cyclone of leaves

"HURRICANE GALE" Zephyrmon sent out her gale force wind attack out again as the two attacks combined creating a massive cyclone colliding with Myotismon sending him back into the castle destroying half of the place from the force of the impact.

"You brats CRIMSON LIGHTNING" Myotismon sent out two more blood red whips at Zephyrmon and PetalDramon he then came back and hit Gigasmon and Calmaramon making them all turn back into their human forms.

"Oh beans" Beetlemon said as he along with Korikakumon turned back into Izzy and TK

"Guys are you okay?" ShadowSeraphimon asked as he went over to check on the group while Aldamon BeoWolfmon and Rhihimon went into battle against Myotismon

"Were fine don't worry" Sora said

"Yeah go and help them kick some ass" Joe said

"I'll do my best which as we all know is awesome." ShadowSeraphimon said as he took to the air.

"Hit em once for me!" TK shouted

"Twice for me!" Bokomon shouted as well

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING" Myotismon sent out a blood red whip at BeoWolfmon who blocked it with his sword

"CLEANSING LIGHT" BeoWolfmon fired off a barrage off missiles and a laser of light at Myotismon hitting him causing him to roar in pain.

"You brats you are going down GRIZZLY WING" Myotismon sent out a swarm of bats at BeoWolfmon but Rhihimon jumped in front of him gathering black lighting in his lance.

"DARKNESS BLUSTER" Rhihimon sent out the lighting obliterating the bats and pushing Myotismon back electrocuting him as he was thrown back.

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN DARK STARS" ShadowSeraphimon sent out seven orbs of darkness at Myotismon causing a massive explosion and for Myotismon to roar in pain again but strangely he started to chuckle which confused the four fusion warriors.

"What the is he laughing because he enjoys the pain?" Aldamon asked

"Foolish children I've been toying with you ever since the beginning of this battle!" Myotismon said as data surrounded him worrying the others

"Oh are you fucking kidding me man" BeoWolfmon said as the data disappeared and Myotismon looked different.

"Thats Myotismon?" ShadowSeraphimon said

"Yeah but it looks like he's evolved." BeoWolfmon said

DIGIMON ANALYSER (BOKOMON)

"It is Myotismon but now he is now the more powerful MaloMyotismon" Bokomon said hiding behind a rock.

"So what if he's stronger we can still beat him lets go!" BeoWolfmon shouted as he drew his sword.

"You think you can defeat me your dreaming SCREAMING DARKNESS" MaloMyotismon sent out two high temperature black flames at them but Rhihimon stepped forward and created a shield deflecting the attack protecting everyone.

"Guys lets go DARKNESS BLUSTER" Rhihimon sent out black lighting at MaloMyotismon which caused some minor damnage the other three warriors charged as the rest of the group stood back letting the fight continue as lightning fire darkness and light was thrown around neither side wanting to lose.

Meanwhile in a castle far away from the field of battle stood a dark figure chuckling deeply as he watched the battle.

"Myotismon you truly are powerful it's a shame you had to conspire against me. then I guess I shall have to deal with you personally Ha Ha Ha." And with that the figure vanished.

Back at the battlefield MaloMyotismon was on the defensive Aldamon and ShadowSeraphimon were hovering in the sky avoiding his attacks while BeoWolfmon and Rhihimon were attacking with their sword and lance.

"You insects how are you defeating me this cannot be!" MaloMyotismon roared

"He's on the ropes lets finish this guy off!" Rhihimon shouted to the others

"FROZEN HUNTER" BeoWolfmon slashed his blade at MaloMyotismon cutting his left arm off causing the vampire to scream bloody murder in outrage over the loss of his arm.

DARKNESS BLUSTER" Rhihimon launched black lightning at MaloMyotihit the attack hit him dead on where his heart was if he had a heart.

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN DARK STARS" ShadowSeraphimon sent out seven dark orbs at MaloMyotismon causing him to drop to both his knees and roar in pain and anguish

"You insects how are you this strong?" MaloMyotismon asked

"Simple we have our friends on our side." BeoWolfmon said

"We have people who are counting on us to save this world and our own." ShadowSeraphimon said

"We are stronger then you because of our bonds of friendship." Rhihimon said

"And together we shall destroy you!" Aldamon said as he started to gather the energy around him into a massive fireball

"Id like to see you try!" He spat

"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER" Aldamon launched a massive fireball at MaloMyotismon as it came closer and closer MaloMyotismon screamed as it finally impacted causing his fractal code to appear.

"MaloMyotismon your reign of evil and darkness ends here your data is in need of purification FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" Rhihimon scanned the data as the sky cleared up.

"Myotismon is finally gone." Aldamon cried as everyone ran over to the four Sora hugged Aldamon Kari jumped into Rhihimon's arms and hugged him ShadowSeraphimon smiled as he and BeoWolfmon shook hands.

"Congratulations you four now only Cherubimon is left to beat then the digital world is saved" Izzy said walking over being helped by Mimi they were all enjoying their victory when the sky darkened again.

"Something tells me Cherubimon is on his way or something." BeoWolfmon said

"You are correct warrior of light a pity that I did not arrive earlier to enjoy the show" a voice said

"Show yourself!" Aldamon ordered

"Very well" Just then a giant bunny like digimon appeared

"I take it your Cherubimon am I right?" Rhihimon asked

"Yes I am Cherubimon the greatest of the celestial digimon and I am impressed by your performance most of all warrior of darkness you have unlocked the true power of darkness. But do not think you can defeat me maybe I should destroy your mate before I destroy you." Cherubimon said

"Don't you dare touch her you bastard!" Rhihimon roared as he handed Kari to Sora with a look that said protect her at all costs. Sora nodded as Rhihimon charged

"DARKNESS BLUSTER" Rhihimon sent out black lighting at Cherubimon but the evil bunny just laughed and raised his hands and blocked the attack

"What in the that shoulda worked!?" Rhihimon shouted

"Let me try STRIKE OF THE SEVEN DARK STARS" ShadowSeraphimon sent out seven dark orbs at Cherubimon but the attack had little to no effect and the fallen celestial digimon just chuckled.

"Okay we are officially screwed" ShadowSeraphimon said

"FROZEN HUNTER" BeoWolfmon raised his blade as blue fox with red eyes appeared as he swung his sword.

"That did it" BeoWolfmon said

"Indeed it showed how pathetic you are" Cherubimon said no damage showed

"Whats with this guy?" BeoWolfmon said

"Let me try SOLAR WIND DESTROYER" Aldamon chucked the massive fireball at him creating a massive explosion.

"Game over!" Aldamon cried but when the smoke cleared Cherubimon was still there but there were signs of damage

"Man I gotta work on my serve" Aldamon said in disbelief

"Anyone else no then allow me to show you my true power." Cherubimon as he summoned storm clouds

"STORM OF JUDGEMENT" The clouds started to shoot lightning bolts at the group.

"KARI!" Rhihimon shouted as he shielded her Sora and Tk from the lightning bolt that was coming taking the attack while ShadowSeraphimon took another bolt that was heading towards Izzy Joe and Mimi while Aldamon and BeoWolfmon were struck with one when the attack stopped everyone saw Tai Matt on the ground still standing but Connor was okay just smoking from the intensity and Davis was okay but was struggling to stand.

"Amazing you two are still standing" Cherubimon said as he observed the two warriors of light and flame.

"We're not going down easily you mutated bunny!" Matt shouted

"Yeah we will still defeat you." Tai said just then their D-Tectors beeped as they took them out.

"Children I understand you are facing Cherubimon now allow me to give you my remaining strength to help you in this time of dire need." After she said that Tai's D-Tector glowed and changed into a red with black grip with a gold wheel D-Tector and Matts turned into a blue with a black grip and a gold wheel D-Tector.

"Whoa talk about a upgrade but what do we do?" Matt asked

"I have an idea guys give us your spirits!" Tai shouted

"How?" Connor asked

"Just try." Matt said

Everyone looked at their D-Tectors as they saw their spirits flash on the screen then everyone understood.

"WIND INTO FLAME" Sora said

"ICE INTO FLAME" Tk said

"WOOD INTO FLAME" Joe said

"EARTH INTO FLAME" Kari said

"THUNDER INTO LIGHT" Izzy said

"DARKNESS INTO LIGHT" Davis said

"WATER INTO LIGHT" Mimi said

"STEEL INTO LIGHT" Connor said as everyone's D-Tectors glowed

"UNITY EXECUTE UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Tai shouted as flames surrounded his body as he felt the power of five of the legendary warriors flow through him.

"EMPERORGREYMON" When the data dissapered there stood a tall dragon with at thick red armour with a sword on his back.

"UNITY EXECUTE UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Matt shouted as an intense light surrounded him as his body flooded with the power of the five other legendary warriors.

"MAGNAGARURUMON" When the data dissappered there stood a wolf with a cannon on his right arm and a rocket launcher on his left arm with rocket boosters on his back and had a chest plate with two machine guns on it.

Will the EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon be able to defeat Cherubimon find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

End Chapter Twenty Two

Whoa what a cliffhanger ending to this chapter don't miss the next instalment of A New Adventure

Read and Review


	23. Chapter 23 Lucemon Reawakens

I don't own digimon

Chapter 23 It Cant Be Lucemon Reawakens

"WIND INTO FLAME" Sora said

"ICE INTO FLAME" Tk said

"WOOD INTO FLAME" Joe said

"EARTH INTO FLAME" Kari said

"THUNDER INTO LIGHT" Izzy said

"DARKNESS INTO LIGHT" Davis said

"WATER INTO LIGHT" Mimi said

"STEEL INTO LIGHT" Connor said as everyone's D-Tectors began to glow

"UNITY EXECUTE UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Tai cried as he was surrounded by flames as the power of legendary warriors of Flame Wind Ice Wood and Earth flowed through him when the flames died down there stood a dragon man clad in red armour with a sword on his back.

"EMPERORGREYMON"

"UNITY EXECUTE UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Matt shouted as he was surrounded by an intense light as the power of the legendary warriors of Light Thunder Darkness Water and Steel flowed through his body when the light died down there was a wolf with a rocket booster on his back a rocket launcher on his left arm and a cannon on his right arm he also had a chest plate with two machine guns.

"MAGNAGARURUMON"

"Ah another beautiful evolution" Bokomon said

"You guys rock" Neemon said

"I'll say" Tk agreed as Kari nodded.

"Enjoy it why you can soon you shall be destroyed" Cherubimon said

"No actually Cherubimon it's you who shall be destroyed" EmperorGreymon said

"What?" Cherubimon said

"Your so blinded by hatred and anger that you shall destroy this world." EmperorGreymon said

"But don't worry we'll stop you long before that happens." MagnaGarurumon said hovering beside him

"Pathetic humans what can you possibly know of the digital world?" Cherubimon asked

"Apparently more then you." EmperorGreymon

"No matter you are no match for one of the celestial Digimon. STORM OF JUDGEMENT" Cherubimon sent down black lightning with a red tint to it EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon flew out of the way of the attack but a bolt impacted to close for comfort with the rest of the group.

"Whoa guys that was two close!" Izzy cried

"You see I can destroy all of you that easily!" Cherubimon said

"We need to get the others to safety" MagnaGarurumon said

"Right cover me." EmperorGreymon said as he picked the group up and flew over to a safe spot but Cherubimon fired of purple smoke from his mouth it went straight towards the group but MaganaGarurumon flew in the way taking the hit. Cherubimon chuckled but stopped when the smoke cleared and MagnaGarurumon didn't have a scratch on him MagnaGarurumon smirked at Cherubimon's expression.

"Don't be so quick to gloat without your friend it will be that much easier to destroy you" Cherubimon said as in the distance EmperorGreymon was putting the group down.

"Okay guys you should be safe here." EmperorGreymon said as Bokomon and Sora jumped off

"Were fine go stop that guy!" Davis said

"I shall do my best which as we all know is awesome!" EmperorGreymon shouted as he flew off to the battle

"Kick his ass!" Kari shouted

"Good luck!" TK shouted

EmperorGreymon roared as he arrived at the battle as MagnaGarurumon dodged Cherubimon's lightning spear.

"What you haven't beaten this guy yet?" EmperorGreymon asked

"Not quite" MagnaGarurumon said as Cherubimon fired of purple smoke from his mouth again.

"And that's why!" MagnaGarurumon shouted

"Whoa!" EmperorGreymon exclaimed as they dodged the smoke back with the others they were watching the battle with interest and concern.

"Don't let him scare you." TK cried

"You can do it" Sora said

"Tai and Matt their our men if they can't do it no one can" Bokomon and Neemon chanted waving flags with their Tai and Matts faces on it.

"Trying to concentrate here!" EmperorGreymon shouted as he dodged another attack from the celestial Digimon.

"Soon you shall perish!" Cherubimon shouted as he threw another spear at EmperorGreymon who jumped out the way and drew his sword

"Actually Cherubimon perishing is your job" EmperorGreymon shouted as his sword split and started to glow.

"DRAGON-FIRE CROSSBOW" EmperorGreymon said as he fired a blast of fire at Cherubimon causing a atomic like explosion. MagnaGarurumon fired his thrusters and charged.

"MAGNA MISSILES" MagnaGarurumon launched four missiles at Cherubimon hitting him causing him to roar in pain.

"FERAL FIRE" MagnaGarurumon started to fire off one shot bursts from his cannon on his right arm.

"MAGNA ROCKETS" Launched multiple rockets from the launcher on his left arm the rockets hit Cherubimon dead on forcing him to cover his face when he lowered his arms and MagnaGarurumon flew up close as the two guns on his chest glowed a bright light as he shot Cherubimon point plank range causing a massive explosion and sending him flying landing on EmperorGreymon's shoulder when the smoke cleared there was a hole in the ground nearby.

"Did you get him?" EmoerorGreymon asked as he flew closer

"Never!" Cherubimon shouted as he dragged him self out of the hole and stood up.

"You don't know when to quit do you!?" EmperorGreymon asked as he landed

"l'll show you STORM OF JUDGEMENT" Cherubimon started to call down lightning but the bolts didn't even hit them.

"We're gonna be blasted to pieces!" Joe said

"Maybe not Joe those attacks are wild and unfocused like Cherubimon is fighting scared I think we're safer then we've ever been!" Bokomon said but then screamed as a bolt of lightning nearly hit him.

"Nice shooting tex that is if you were actully trying to hit us!" EmperorGreymon taunted

"This is incomprehensible my attack should have annihilated you!" Cherubimon roared

"Face the facts Cherubimon we are too powerful for you." EmperorGreymon said

"Your too powerful for me I was ruling this world before you puny creatures even existed!" Cherubimon shouted

"That may be true but no longer" EmperorGreymon said

"We have our friends on our side but look you are all alone!" MagnaGarurumon said standing by his friends side.

"Please your strength comes from the spirits and Opanimons essence but that won't save you STORM OF"

"STARBURST HUNTER" MagnaGarurumon shouted as he glowed blue and moved at an incredible speed hitting Cherubimon causing him to roar in pain EmperorGreymon then stabbed his sword into the ground as nine fiery dragons started to come out of the ground.

"PYRO DRAGONS" EmperorGreymon roared as the nine dragons combined into one giant dragon as it collided with the celestial digimon setting him ablaze as he roared in pain.

"That was impressive but stiil I'm not done with you yet" Cherubimon said as he flew away to lick his wounds about half an hour later the group was heading out until they saw Cherubimon on the horizon.

"Whoa why are there boulders flying?" Davis asked

"Must be Cherubimon's doing" Izzy said

"Okay win this battle and we can go home" Sora said

"Yeah don't let us down guys" Connor said

"This could be our final battle and I'm proud to be fighting it with you Tai" Matt said looking over to Tai smiling

"I guess we better win then" Tai said smiling back.

"Yeah" Matt said as they walked forward.

"UNITY EXECUTE UNIFIED SPRIT EVOLUTION" they both cried as they were surrounded by light or flame

"EMPERORGREYMON"

"MAGNAGARURUMON"

"Lets do this!" EmperorGreymon said as he flew off followed by MagnaGarurumon

"So you have finally come you might have lived longer if you hadn't" Cherubimon said as he appeared holding an orb of data

"You know what this?" He asked as the two digimon gasped

"Allow me to enlighten you this contains all of the data I have collected from throughout the Digital World." Cherubimon informed them

"Why what could you possibly want to do with that?" EmperorGreymon asked

"Make it apart of my being." The celestial digimon said

"Oh great whats that mean?" EmperorGreymon asked

"This guy is insane." MagnaGarurumon said

"Yes perhaps I am" Cherubimon said as he absorbed the orb into his forehead

"It is done!" Cherubimon bellowed as purple smoke surrounded him and

"Now to liberate you of the ten legendary spirits." Cherubimon chuckled

"I don't think so!" MagnaGarurumon shouted as he fired his thrusters and took to the sky

"Not as long as I still breath!" EmperorGreymon shouted as he charged.

"MAGNA MISSILES" MagnaGarurumon launched several missiles at Cherubimon but he just missed

"MAGNA ROCKET" MagnaGarurumon the fired a single rocket from his right cannon but he missed again only because a flying boulder got in the way.

"Fuck it missed again!" MagnaGarurumon shouted

"Whoa calm down did you think it was going be easy?" EmperorGreymon asked

"You're right we need to get focused here" MagnaGarurumon said

"Yeah!" EmperorGreymon

"What are those lights?" TK asked as the group saw explosions over where their friends were fighting.

"The beginning of a very big battle I'm afraid." Bokomon said

"STORM OF JUDGEMENT" Cherubimon summoned lightning the two warriors dodged

"So be it LIGHTNING SPEAR" Cherubimon launched a spear at EmperorGreymon but he swung his sword and destroyed the spear.

"That the best you got?" EmperorGreymon taunted as Cherubimon growled and jumped into the sky.

"He's fast I'll draw him this way back me up." MagnaGarurumon said

"I'll be ready" EmperorGreymon said as he started to spin his sword around fast and hard gathering power

"Hey ugly want to dance?" MagnaGarurumon as he started to fire off rockets forcing Cherubimon to flee and dodge.

"I ain't done with you yet!" MagnaGarurumon said discarding his right armed cannon

"For someone with so much courage you lack brains for you see I was merely testing you." Cherubimon said poking his head out from behind a rock

"Tests over time to teach you a lesson!" MagnaGarurumon said firing off rockets forcing Cherubimon to dodge again.

"_Need to get closer_." MagnaGarurumon thought

"More power I need more power!" EmperorGreymon said as he swung his sword around even harder and even faster.

"_I know_" MagnaGarurumon said as he had an idea and started to blast the rocks around Cherubimon until he was backed into a giant boulder as MagnaGarurumon started to shoot the boulder causing it to crack.

"Got ya" MagnaGarurumon said

"No" Cherubimon shouted as the boulder was destroyed

"You had me!" He shouted turning around to see EmperorGreymon with his sword almost complete in powering up.

"Almost ready nearly done DRAGON-FIRE CROSSBOW!" EmperorGreymon fired off his super charged fire blast creating a massive explosion causing Cherubimon to roar in pain.

"What?!" EmperorGreymon said as he saw Cherubimon still alive.

"Valiant effort impressive strategy but did you forget I'm invincible!" He shouted ashe dissipated the flames

"That can't be!" MagnaGarurumon shouted

"It is when you possess as much data as I do" Cherubimon said as his body started to regenerate.

"His body.." EmperorGreymon said

"It's regenerating!" MagnaGarurumon said Cherubimon's fore head then started to glow as he grew to humongous size.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" EmperorGreymon shouted

"He's huge now we are officially fucked!" MagnaGarurumon

"Now watch out the sky's falling" Cherubimon said as boulders started to fall forcing the two warriors to dodge EmperorGreymon got caught between two but MagnaGarurumon blasted the rocks to pieces.

"Nice trick but you'll need more then that." He said

"Get ready to swing I'm about to rock your world" Cherubimon shouted as his forehead glowed again and this time a castle came falling down.

"What the?" Davis shouted

"Are castles supposed to do that?" Neemon asked

"NO!" Everyone shouted

"THOUSAND SPEARS" Cherubimon sent out a thousand lightning spears at the castle causing it to break apart and for the rubble to knock down the two warriors.

"Man that was unexpected." EmperorGreymon said as he lifted himself up

"I believe it's time we finished this TERMINAL JUDGEMENT!" Cherubimon sent out gigantic thunder bolts at the two as they charged there was a flash of light and Tai woke up his head in Sora's lap

"What happened where am I?" Tai asked Sora who smiled

"Where on our date silly but you dozed off." She said

"What date?" Tai asked

"You promised after we save the world you would take me on a date." Sora explained

"Oh right must have dozed off sorry." Tai said as he looked around he saw Izzy and Mimi sitting on a bench Davis and Kari were eating sharing an ice cream Connor Joe Matt and Tk were playing with a frisbee. When Tai closed his eyes and opened them again he saw MagnaGarurumon lying on the ground.

"What oh no it was all a dream were still here. MagnaGarurumon you okay?" EmperorGreymon asked as he used his sword to get to his feet and MagnaGarurumon got up too.

"Amazing you're still alive." Cherubimon said

"You're telling me can you still fight?" EmperorGreymon asked MagnaGarurumon

"Yeah I can still go" He replied

"Maybe I should use my powers some more you're such willing playmates." Cherubimon said as the two warriors charged him after a few minutes they were thrown into the mountainside

"How can we stop him?" EmperorGreymon asked

"Forehead." MagnaGarurumon said causing EmperorGreymon to look at him like he was crazy.

"It's his forehead every time he attacks his forehead glows it must be the source of his power." MagnaGarurumon explained

"Yeah but how are we gonna get there?" EmperorGreymon asked

"I fly in first and distract him you follow behind and take him out." MagnaGarurumon said

"Why should you go first my armour is stronger then yours?" EmperorGreymon asked worried about his friend

"What would I do once I get there incase you didn't notice my attacks where useless the only way to get at him is with your sword." MagnaGarurumon sent

"Alright if your sure." EmperorGreymon said

"I grow tired of waiting goodbye!" Cherubimon shouted as he hurled a giant ball of energy at the two but they just flew through the smoke that the attack created.

"I crow tired of this THOUSAND SPEARS." Cherubimon sent out a thousand lightning spear MagnaGarurumon flew in front taking hit after hit losing pieces of his armour

"Come on I can take the best you got!" MagnaGarurumon said

"Hang in their Matt." EmperorGreymon said to his friend

"THOUSAND SPEARS" Cherubimon sent out another thousand lightning spears

"_Just a little further_" MagnaGarurumon thought

"LIGHTNING BLAST" Cherubimon sent out a massive lightning spear at MagnaGarurumon hitting him and hurting him greatly.

" Argh go Tai!" MagnaGarurumon shouted as he flew back

"MATT!" Tai cried

"Go get him buddy." Matt said as he flew back

"THOUSAND SPEARS" Cherubimon sent out another thousand spear

"Just give me your spirit for I will simply take it anyway." Cherubimon said

"You're not taking anything ever again!" Tai shouted as he flew forward

"What!" Cherubimon shouted

"You're done Cherubimon!" EmperorGreymon shouted

"Why do you persist? You're all alone." Cherubimon

"Im never alone for you see all my friends are behind me!" EmperorGreymon shouted as flames started to surround him.

"No stay back!" Cherubimon shouted

"It is time to restore THE PEACE OF THE DIGITAL WORLD!" Tai shouted as everyone else shouted as well

"No!" Cherubimon shouted as EmperorGreymon stabbed him in the head as the data he had absorbed erupted from his head.

"I hope my D-Tector can store all that evil you really need this purification FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" EmperorGreymon said as Cherubimon was finally purified before he turned into a Digi-egg and flew away as EmperorGreymon went to check on Matt.

"Hey you okay?" He asked his friend

"Did we get him?" MagnaGarurumon asked

"Oh yeah." EmperorGreymon said

"Well then I'm fine" MagnaGarurumon said before he turned back into his human form.

"Matt!" EmperorGreymon asked

Below the earth something was happening a strange violet sphere was cracking then it shattered as a boy like digimon with ten wings in a toga flew up and out.

"I hope there all right." Sora said

"Hey look!" Davis shouted pointing towards Tai who was carrying Matt on his back he smiled at them as they started to celebrate but they were interrupted by an explosion when they looked toward the source they were shocked.

"Oh no that's Lucemon!" Bokomon shouted

"Thats Lucemon?" Matt asked as the angle flew towards them

"How did he escape?" TK asked

"Well if it isn't the DigiDestined." Lucemon said

"Your supposed to be imprisoned!" Tai shouted

"I was but thanks to the darkness and evil of both MaloMyotismon and Cherubimon my prison was weakened just enough to allow me to escape." Lucemon explained

"You are so going down you little arrogant son of a bitch!" Connor shouted

"I think not" Lucemon said as he fired a energy blast at the group sending them flying.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha. That was two easy but I should finish them off but later right now I should enjoy my freedom" Lucemon said as he flew away but a few miles away the group was unconscious and their fractal code was showing.

"Oh my this is not good what are we going to do now?" Bokomon asked himself

This is not old can the DigiDestined be able to defeat Lucemon after their first encounter find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

End Chapter Twenty Three

read and review


	24. Chapter 24 Lucemon On The Loose

I don't digimon

Chapter 24 Lucemon On The Loose

On a top of a cliff side Lucemon was deep in thought on what he should do about the ten children.

"Those children defeated Cherubimon and MaloMyotismon in the same day they are powerful but they are now weak thanks to me." Lucemon said as two digimon landed and bowed to him.

"You summoned us lord Lucemon" A digimon with purple wings and white armour asked.

"Yes I did Dynasmon those ten children that defeated Cherubimon yesterday. I want them removed." Lucemon said

"At once my liege." Dynasmon said

"My lord after we beat the humans what shall you do?" The other digimon in pink armour with a shield on her arm asked

"Simple my loyal Crusadermon. I shall allow you to rule the human world while I rule this world." Lucemon explained as both knights nodded and flew off in search of the ten children.

"Foolish they actually believe I will allow them to rule the real world. I'm the supreme ruler of this world and the real world and I won't share that power with anyone." Lucemon thought as he flew away.

"Bokomon are they going to wake up soon?" Neemon asked

"Im not sure Neemon we just need to hope that they do." Bokomon said as Davis started to stir and wake up.

"Davis my boy are you okay?" Bokomon asked

"Yeah man what happened I had a bad dream about Lucemon awakening and attacking us." Davis said standing up

"That wasn't a dream that really happened Lucemon is back and will destroy this world if we don't stop him!" Bokomon said

"What! We need to wake the others up now." Davis shouted running over to Kari and Tk trying to wake them up. After five minutes everyone was awake.

"What the heck happened?" Tai asked

"Lucemon attacked us and we were thrown far away from the battle." Davis explained

"Whoa that guy is powerful." Matt said

"Yeah but what can we do?" TK asked

"Simple guys we take the fight to him and we'll defeat him because the ten legendary warriors did it before and we can do it now are you with me?" Davis asked

"Yeah!" Everyone chorused

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves we need to rest a bit no telling how bad were all hurt." Joe said

"Oh come on Joe don't ruin the mood we can take on that spoiled brat!" Tai said full of confidence

"Tai's right we can defeat him we just have to work together." Sora said

"Yeah nothing can stop us." TK said as Kari nodded

"We'll need to be careful guys he not like the others this is like the finals of a soccer game and were taking on the champions we can't lose this fight or it's all over." Connor said

"Connor is right if your not careful he could wipe you all out." Bokomon said

"Well lets get moving guys." Tai said as he led the way after two hours of walking the group was resting for a bit. Things were quite until Dynasmon and Crusadermon arrived.

"What the who the hell are you two?" Matt asked

"I am Dynasmon the passionate warrior." Dynasmon said

"I am Crusadermon the indifferent warrior." Crusadermon said

"We serve lord Lucemon and we have been tasked to remove you troublesome pests from his world." Dynasmon said

"In return we shall be allowed to rule the human world." Crusadermon said

"Lucemon is using you he won't allow you to rule our world and besides were gonna stop you long before you step foot in the human world!" Tai shouted

"Guys spirit evolve." Matt said to the group who nodded

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"BEETLEMON"

"KAZEMON"

"KUMAMON"

"GRUMBLEMON"

"ARBORMON"

"RANAMON"

There stood six of the legendary warriors as they charged Crusadermon while Tai Matt Davis and Connor stood against Dynasmon.

"You guys ready to do this?" Tai asked

"Right lets do this." Matt said

"Ready when you are." Davis said

"Time to fight." Connor said

"EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION"

"EXECUTE NOW FUSION EVOLUTION"

"GO EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION"

"GO EXECUTE NOW FUSION EVOLUTION"

"BEOWOLFMON"

"ALDAMON"

"RHIHIMON"

"SHADOWSERAPHIMON"

"Lets go guys." Aldamon said

"Bring it on." Dynasmon said as the six other warriors had started to clash with Crusadermon

"BLIZZARD BLASTER" Kumamon shot of snowy projectiles

"HURRICANE WAVE" Kazemon sent of mini pink tornadoes

"LIGHTNING BLITZ" Beetlemon shot out a bolt of lightning the three attacks combined to create a tornado of ice wind and lightning that headed towards Crusadermon hitting her

"That did it." Kumamon said but Crusadermon just flew at the three at incredible speed and knocked them down.

"Guys something tells me we need more then our human spirits." Arbormon said as everyone nodded

"SLIDE EVOLUTION"

"GIGASMON"

"PETALDRAMON"

"CALMARAMON"

"KORIKAKUMON"

"ZEPHYRMON"

"METALKABUTERIMON"

"Lets get her AQUA JET." Calmaramon said as she blasted two water jets at Crusadermon

"HURRICANE GALE" Zephyrmon sent her attack at Crusadermon her attack and Calmaramons attack combined into a torrent of water which sent Crusadermon back.

"LEAF CYCLONE" PetalDramon sent out a cyclone of leaves at the royal knight forcing her back into a boulder.

"Did we win?" Korikakumon asked

"Im not that easy to defeat." Crusadermon said

"SPIRAL MASQUERADE" Crusadermon circled the six warriors cutting them up and reverting them back to their human forms meanwhile with the others fighting Dynasmon they were having better luck.

"ATOMIC INFERNO" Aldamon sent out thousands of rockets of flame at Dynasmon

"FROZEN HUNTER" BeoWolfmon swung his sword but Dynasmon caught it

"DARKNESS BLUSTER" Rhihimon charged his lance surging with black lightning but Dynasmon caught that in his free hand.

"Let me show you how it's done DRAGON THROWER" Dynasmon sent out four bursts of energy at the four fusion digimon and hit them causing them to revert back to their human forms.

"That was two easy Cherubimon must have had an off day if he lost to you." Crusadermon chuckled

"We are not done yet." Matt said getting up

"Yeah guys do it." Tai added

"WIND INTO FLAME" Sora said

"ICE INTO FLAME" Tk said

"WOOD INTO FLAME" Joe said

"EARTH INTO FLAME" Kari said

"THUNDER INTO LIGHT" Izzy said

"DARKNESS INTO LIGHT" Davis said

"WATER INTO LIGHT" Mimi said

"STEEL INTO LIGHT" Connor said

"UNITY EXECUTE UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Tai shouted as he was surrounded by flames

"EMPERORGREYMON"

"UNITY EXECUTE UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOKUTION" Matt cried as he was surrounded by an intense light.

"MAGNAGARURUMON"

"Now then should we continue." EmperorGreymon said as he drew his sword and charged Dynasmon while MagnaGarurumon flew at Crusadermon

"MAGNA MISSILES" MagnaGarurmon launched four missiles from his flying unit at Crusadermon she zigged and zagged to avoid the missiles she jumped up about to punch him but MagnaGarurumon slammed her down into the ground.

"That was interesting." She said

"DRAGON-FIRE CROSSBOW" EmperorGreymon said as he gathered energy into his sword he the fired it at Dynasmon.

"DRAGON THROWER" Dynasmon said firing a burst of energy at the same time creating a massive explosion.

"We can't lose this fight we just can't" MagnaGarurumon said as he jettisoned his armour and charged Crusadermon.

"If we can't win then at least lets take them down with us." EmperorGreymon said as he charged Dynasmon and started to brawl as MagnaGarurumon and Crusadermon flew above them and also started to brawl.

"How delicious hand to hand combat." Crusadermon said as she dodged a strike from MagnaGarurumon

"Back of you annoying little creature" Dynasmon said as he dodged a strike from EmperorGreymon

"Now that's wishful thinking" MagnaGarurumon said

"We are never going to back down!" EmperorGreymon shouted

"You will not win this fight you will not harm our world we shall fight to the last of our strength to prevent that." MagnaGarurumon said as he punched Crusadermon

"Why do you care if we win or lose this fight?" Crusadermon asked

"You're just humans." Dynasmon said

"Yeah but were also digimon we have inherited the spirits of the ten legendary warriors sworn to stand against the darkness." EmperorGreymon said proudly

"This is our world also." MagnaGarurumon said

"How extraordinary" Crusadermon said

"Well the best is yet to come pinky." MagnaGarurumon

"Give me a break." Dynasmon said

"I'll just be thrilled to break you!" EmperorGreymon snapped

"Your attitude would be amusing if I didn't dislike you so thoroughly!" Dynasmon said

"Looks like their holding their own." Izzy said

"Stay strong guys" Sora said

"We believe in you." Kari said

"We may just win this fight." Davis said

Back with the four digimon EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon were pushing the royal knights back gaining ground inch by precious inch.

"What is this power that allows humans to pass their natural limitations?" Crusadermon asked struggling to hold her ground

"Thats the thing we don't believe in limitations." MagnaGarurumon shouted

"What!" Crusadermon shouted as MagnaGarurumon hit her in the chest sending her into Dynasmon.

"These humans are stronger then I anticipated." Lucemon said observing the battle from a safe distance.

"Lets end this now." EmperorGreymon shouted as he charged sword drawn as MagnaGarurumon reassembled the armour and took to the sky's.

"MAGNA ROCKETS" MagnaGarurumon fired several rockets from his rocket launcher on his left arm Crusadermon was struggling to dodge them MagnaGarurumon the discarded his arm cannons and flew at Crusadermon grabbing roaring as he fired his chest cannons creating a massive explosion making Crusadermon scream.

"Crusadermon my dear fallen comrade we were meant to rule earth together. You will pay for this ruinous wound!" Dynasmon roared as he started to glow

"BREATH OF WYVERN" Dynasmon glowed as a giant dragon appeared as EmperorGreymon stabbed his sword into the ground.

"PYRO DRAGONS" Nine fiery dragons erupted from the ground eight pinned the dragon while the largest centre dragon surrounded EmperorGreymon as he slashed his sword into Dynasmon causing him to scream in pain as the dragon was split in half.

"Dynasmon" Crusadermon said as her fractal code showed as well as Dynasmons

"Now you shall be purified." EmperorGreymon said

"No it's mine!" Lucemon shouted

"What?" The two warriors exclaimed

"GRAND CROSS" Lucemon sent out a massive ray of energy at the ground sending the two warriors flying.

"EmperorGreymon!" Sora shouted

"Tai!" Kari cried

"MagnaGarurumon!" Davis cried

"Matt!" TK shouted

"Master." Dynasmon moaned as Lucemon absorbed their data.

"He scanned them the cold hearted bastard!" EmperorGreymon shouted as Lucemon digivolved.

"What now?" MagnaGarurumon said as the data disappeared and in Lucemona place was a taller version looking version with 10 wings five white and angel like the other five devil like and black.

DIGIMON ANALYSER (BOKOMON)

"That is Lucemon but in his more powerful chaos mode." Bokomon said hiding behind the group.

"You bastard how could you betray them like that!?" EmperorGreymon shouted

"You wiped them out to take the power you snake." TK spat

"I did it because I could now i offer all of you a chance to live under me in paradise" Lucemon said

"Fat motherfucking chance you cold hearted bastard!" EmperorGreymon shouted

"You want us to be your slaves and we refuse!" MagnaGarurumon said drawing two lightsabers from his forearm hidden compartments.

"DRAGON-FIRE CROSSBOW" EmperorGreymon shouted as he launched a shot from his sword.

"STARBURST HUNTER" MagnaGarurumon shouted as he launched himself at the fallen angel. The two attacks hit him dead on but did no damage shocking the two as well as the group.

"Was the best you had?" Lucemon taunted as EmperorGreymon charged with his sword

"No Tai stop!" Matt shouted to his friend

"So be it PARADISE LOST PUNCH" Lucemon flew at incredible speed and hammered EmperorGreymon into the air before driving him into the ground creating a crater in the earth. When the dust cleared EmperorGreymon had turned back into his human form as MagnaGarurumon charged unleashing all of his arsenal every rocket every missile every bullet he unleashed at Lucemon but when the smoke cleared Lucemon was no where to be seen.

"PARADISE LOST PUNCH" Lucemon shouted as he flew from below hammering MagnaGarurumon just as badly before sending him down into the same crater as Tai when the dust cleared both had be turned back into their human forms. Everyone was worried and shocked on how easily Lucemon had defeated them.

"What do we do now?" TK said

"Nothing he's too strong now." Izzy said

"Whats with you guys if we don't believe we can win we've already lost. We will win but we have believe in ourselves." Davis said

"He's right." Connor said but everyone was just too afraid to face him.

"Fine be that way I'll fight him all by myself." Davis shouted to the group as he walked over to Lucemon

"What you can't fight alone." Kari said

"Hey wait a sec you think I'm gonna lose don't ya?" Davis said hurt

"Um maybe a little." Kari said rubbing the back of her head with her right arm.

"Believe in me we have to believe we can defeat him." Davis said

"But.." Kari said unsure

"Don't say another word Kari now I've got a bad guy to beat." Davis said smiling to Kari giving a thumbs up as he charged

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"LOWEEMON"

"You don't look so tough." Loweemon said as he summoned lance and shield.

"_Insolent brat_." Lucemon thought as he landed ready to fight the lone warrior of darkness.

"Hit me with all you got pal." Loweemon shouted as he charged

"If you wish to be the first to go then so be it." Lucemon said as he readied himself for a fight.

"SHADOW LANCE" Loweemon swung his lance at Lucemon but he blocked but he got kicked in the gut sending him back.

"SHADOW METEOR" Loweemon sent out a yellow and black meteor at Lucemon but he raised his hand a blocked the attack.

"SHADOW METEOR" Loweemon roared again but again Lucemon blocked the attack he then sent out a beam of darkness at Loweemon who blocked with his shield but Lucemon then shot out a beam of light breaking the shield hitting Loweemon as he was thrown back.

"He's too strong Davis lets run now while we have the chance." Joe said

"No I'm never backing down I've never been able to see through something before but this time I give you my word I will defeat Lucemon!" Loweemon roared as he charged again and socked Lucemon in the face sending him flying backwards Lucemon was shocked as was everyone else at Loweemon's power.

"What!?" He said in outrage

"Impossible Loweemon actually hurt him." Bokomon said astonished

"SHADOW METEOR" Loweemon sent out another meteor but this time it hit Lucemon in the chest causing him to scream in pain.

"No way it's working its working!" Kari and Tk cried

"SHADOW METEOR" Lucemon was again thrown back by another blast from Loweemon he then charged the fallen angel.

"This battle is over!" Loweemon shouted as he charged ready to end Lucemon with his lance but Lucemon dodged he grabbed the lance out of Loweemon's hand and shocked everyone by stabbing Loweemon in the chest causing him to roar in pain as he turned back into Davis the spirits of Darkness appearing.

"Lucemon how could you do that!" Kari shouted

"He chose to stand alone against me and this is the price." Lucemon said as Davis started to cough up blood.

"Matt please take the spirits of Darkness keep them safe for me and protect our world that is all I ask." Davis said as he closed his eyes the spirits of Darkness floated over to Matt as clutched his chest and cried in pain.

"Seems you can't control both light and darkness I thought as much your just a human." Lucemon smirked

"What's going on Lucemon this time you have gone too far!" Tai roared in outrage as Flames surrounded Tai and Matt as Matt screamed as he glowed white and black while everyone's D-Tectors shot out a beam of light at the sphere.

"ANCIENT SPIRITS UNITE" Tai and Matt cried as the ancient spirits of the ten legendary warriors combined to form one powerful being.

"SUSANOOMON" the new being cried as the light died down there stood a being with MagnaGarurumons legs EmperorGreymons torso a giant golden circle on his back everyone gasped as they laid eyes on the new warrior.

"Wow he looks awesome" Tk said

"Yeah...he does" Kari said cradling Davis's head as Joe examined him she looked at Joe who nodded and smiled at her.

"He's going to be fine Kari he just needs to rest." Joe said at Kari who was smiling now.

"And just who in the hell are you?" Lucemon asked

"I am Susanoomon inheritor of the ancient spirits of the ten legendary warriors." Susanoomon said in a mixture of Tai and Matts voices.

"Susanoomon well I bid you welcome. Allow me to inform you that all who live in the Digiworld are to follow me if you worship me you shall live forever but if you oppose me I cannot allow you to live. To exist obey." Lucemon said

"We know you stand for evil!" Susanoomon said in Matt's voice.

"You wish to destroy this world and the human world!" He said again in Tai's voice

"I wish to lead both worlds into peace" Lucemon defended

"You're nothing but a tyrant who's too afraid to admit that he might be wrong!" Susanoomon spat in a mixture of Tai and Matt

"I think the time for talking is over." Lucemon said as he flew towards Susanoomon at incredible speed.

"PARADISE LOST PUNCH" Lucemon said as he started to punch rapidly.

"Goodness fisticuffs it's déjà vu all over again!" Bokomon exclaimed as Lucemon went to punch Susanoomon again he was caught by a left hand from Susanoomon.

"Your paradise lost punch ain't gonna work anymore." Susanoomon said in Tai's voice

"Lets end this!" Susanoomon shouted as he charged Lucemon but he was kicked down into the ground as Lucemon threw an orb of light at Susanoomon trapping him then he chucked an orb of darkness at the sphere turning it into a strange sphere that rotated causing Susanoomon to cry in pain as he was electrocuted.

"_What can we do against this attack_?" Matt thought

"_Can we do this can we still save the digital world and our own_?" Tai thought just then an image of their friends and families flashed in their minds.

"_We have to find a way_." They thought as one just as Susanoomon was destroyed Lucemon cackled evily.

"Excellent" He said

"Susanoomon's gone" Everyone shouted

"Behold the punishment to those that defy me." Lucemon said as a bright light caught his eye when he looked he was shocked.

"There alive this is not possible no one can survive my ultimate sacrifice attack this simply cannot be!" He shouted as floating before him were Tai and Matt surrounded by the twenty spirits ten for each they bodies were missing bits but not much.

"Well they did survive the only way they could was by separating their spirits from the ten ancient spirits." Bokomon said smiling

"It can't be down its against the laws of nature!" Lucemon shouted as Tai and Matt combined to form Susanoomon again.

"Im back!" He said Lucemon gasped

"Now it's your turn to be afraid very afraid." Susanoomon said as he raised his arms as weapon that was made up MagnaGarurumon's weapons and flying unit as well as EmperorGreymons sword appeared.

"Ready." Susanoomon said as the sword started to glow.

"CELESTIAL BLADE" Susanoomon said as he swung the massive blade at Lucemon who was paralysed by fear was sliced in half as he cried he lost his wings as he was surrounded by his Fractal code.

"Those pesky children I was so close to my goal." Lucemon said as Susanoomon flew toward him.

"Lucemon you are filled by hate and bitterness your evil must be destroyed." Susanoomon said in Matts voice

"Your spirit will be renewed and all your evilness will vanish now with this energy be purified" Susanoomon said in Tai's voice

"FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" He shouted as Tai and Matts D-Tectors appeared and he scanned all of the data he then turned into a digiegg and flew away to be reborn.

"We did it!" Kari shouted hugging Davis

"Amazing we won!" Connor said

"Oh Neemon this is a most beautiful sight." Bokomon cried

"It's like I always say yippee." Neemon said as there celebration was cut short by a black egg that started to grow and grow.

"Oh no not good." Bokomon said

"What?" Everyone asked

"Susanoomon must have been able to only scan the good data of Lucemon not the evil data of him now it's growing he has become evil incarnate." Bokomon said as the egg took the shape of a giant purple dragon with a black sphere in its arms.

"Whoa he's like a dragon to the tenth power!" Izzy exclaimed as Lucemon roared and flew away.

"Wheres he going?" Matt asked it was only then they saw a portal to their world more specifically their hometown and Lucemon was flying into it.

"He's going to the real world lets evolve!" Tai said

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION"

"BEETLEMON"

"KAZEMON"

"KUMAMON"

"GRUMBLEMON"

"ARBORMON"

"RANAMON"

"BEOWOLFMON"

"ALDAMON"

"RHIHIMON"

"SHADOWSERAPHIMON"

"Lets go guys!" Aldamon shouted as everyone flew off in pursuit of Lucemon.

The group eventually caught up to him as he was almost at the portal.

"I'll stop him ATOMIC INFERNO" Aldamon shouted as he launched thousands of fireballs at the dragon hitting him but when the smoke cleared he had healed him self

"Lets try CLEANSING LIGHT/DARKNESS BLUSTER/STRIKE OF THE SEVEN DARK STARS" The other three fusion digimon launched their attacks at the same time hitting him but again he kept healing the others tried attacking together as well but they did no damage.

"The bastard keeps healing!" Beowolfmon shouted as Lucemon turned his head

"TIDE OF DESPAIR" Lucemon fired a massive flame engulfing the ten warriors and forced them to the ground as their fractal code appeared Lucemon then flew off in hopes of reaching the real world.

Will the DigiDestined be able to defeat Lucemon now in his new form find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

Cliffhanger ending tune into my next chapter of A New Adventure

read and review


	25. Chapter 25 End Of The Line

I don't own digimon

Chapter 25 End Of The Line

Lucemon was nearing the portal to the human world while the group of DigiDestined were still recovering from his attack. He reached the portal and started to break through the barrier back with the others Bokomon and Neemon were arriving on the scene.

"Do you think their okay?" Neemon asked

"I don't know." Bokomon said

"Couldn't you just say yes. And what do we do if their not?" Neemon asked a few minutes later everyone was back on their feet when of all things a bus fell down from the sky.

"Look out!" TK cried as the bus crashed into the earth

"No the bastard is in the real world okay I've had enough!" Tai said as he brought out his D-Tector but his hand was grabbed by Matt.

"Tai stop didn't you notice Lucemon is invulnerable." Matt said

"Right how could I forget." Tai said as he thought back to the fight a few minutes ago.

_Flashback_

"_I'll stop him ATOMIC INFERNO" Aldamon shouted launching thousands of fiery missiles at Lucemon but he healed almost instantly._

_"Lets try CLEANSING LIGHT/DARKNESS BLUSTER/STRIKE OF THE SEVEN DARK STARS" The other three fusion digimon fired their attacks but Lucemon healed again the other six warriors attack together as well but he healed again._

_"The bastard keeps healing himself!" BeoWolfmon shouted as Lucemon turned his head facing the warriors._

_"TIDE OF DESPAIR" Lucemon sent out a massive flame at the group engulfing them sending them down to the ground as he continued to fly away_.

End flashback

"Your right." Tai said as he walked over to the bus.

"The whole world is gonna be destroyed!" He shouted as he tried to push over the bus.

"What were we thinking we are just kids how could we save the world! I can't even push over this stupid bus!" Tai shouted as he dropped his D-Tector and the face of Agunimon appeared on the screen then Agunimon appeared behind him.

"Tai I never pictured you as a quitter." Agunimon said as Tai tried again to push the bus over

"Thats right when you fall down you get back up and try again." Agunimon said helping Tai push the bus on its side.

"You see that your heart is as strong as your head." Agunimon said as Tai turned to face him

"So are you gonna give up now?" Agunimon asked

"Try and make." Tai said smiling

"And you won't be alone." Kazemon said as she appeared behind Sora

"Got that right." Sora said

"Its always been our strength." Beetlemon said

"You know it." Izzy said

"Working together" Kumamon said

"Teamwork." TK smiled

"Believe you can." Lobomon said"

"And you will" Matt said

"United together we are strong." Loweemon said

"Couldn't have said any better my self" Davis said looking up at him smiling

"We are behind you guys 100%" Grumblemon said

"Right." Kari smiled at her

"Now then we still have got a bad guy beat" Arbormon said

"Right lets go win." Joe said

"Mimi are you ready to fight for the sake of both worlds." Ranamon asked

"Sure I'm not gonna let him win." Mimi said smiling

"Once more unto the breach" Mercurymon said

"The final battle lets go!" Connor shouted

"Now lets save the world" Tai said as he shook hands with Agunimon

"Yeah." Everyone else said as they shook hands with the other nine warriors

"Wake up!" Bokomon said as he snapped Neemons waistband causing him to cry in pain

"Is this real?" Bokomon asked

"It's is as real as its going to get." A voice said everyone turned to see the three celestial digimon floating there.

"Opanimon." Tai said

"Lucemon is powerful but remember his weakness in this form he is evil without consciousness" Cherubimon advised

"Even so it shall take all of your strength to defeat him." Seraphimon said

"Have faith in yourselves and each other and you shall be triumphant." Opanimon said as the kids nodded

"You legendary warriors ready to save a couple of worlds?" Tai asked

"We are if you are." Agunimon said as everyone nodded and pulled out their D-Tectors

"Again the warriors hold our fate." Opanimon said

"And us also today were all going to right a whole new legend right?" Tai asked as he raised his D-Tector

"Yeah right!" Everyone said as a ring of data swirled around their hands and they scanned it.

"EXECUTE ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION" they all cried as they all combined into one being.

"We become one." Tai said

"With our hearts." Sora said

"Our minds" Matt said

"Our hopes." TK said

"Our strengths." Izzy said

"Our courage." Davis said

"Our love" Kari said

"Our determination" Joe said

"Our spirit" Mimi said

"Our will" Connor said

"SUSANOOMON" The digimon cried

"Alright I told you it would work." Neemon cried

"Right Susanoomon now go clobber that evil slug." Bokomon said

"With pleasure" Susanoomon said in a mixture of everyone's voice as he flew after Lucemon when he caught up with him he had just broken through the surface shocking everyone in the city.

"Oh no you don't." Susanoomon said grabbing his tail and dragging him back underground into the digital world but Lucemon blew flames at Susanoomon but he moved out of the way but the flames went up into the real world.

"He can still attack the real world." Tai said

"How can we stop him." TK asked

"Didn't Cherubimon say he had no consciousness" Davis asked

"But we heard him talk before." Kari said

"Maybe there's more to this guy then meets the eye." Connor said

"Thats it." Susanoomon said as he looked at the sphere as he then jumped and punched the sphere showing another digimon inside the sphere.

"Is that his true form?" Joe asked

"Has to be." Tai said as Lucemon hit him and sent him down to the ground Lucemon then stepped on him.

"You will not stand in the way of my utopia prepare for paradise." Lucemon said

"No you can't." Susanoomon said as Lucemon's wings started to glow.

"NIHILISM MAELSTROM" Lucemon sent out a massive explosion Bokomon and Neemon were thrown away by the blast but a bubble appeared around them they looked to see the Celestial digimon maintaining the bubble.

"I don't believe it Lucemon is gonna destroy the world!" Bokomon cried

"What do we do now?" Sora asked

"I know trust me guys were going inside!" Tai shouted as Susanoomon flew inside the sphere.

"We're in." Susanoomon said

"For all the good it's going to do you." Lucemon said

"We shall stop you!" Matt shouted

"Powerful words can you back them up?" Lucemon said

"Lets end this!" Susanoomon cried in everyone's voice as he charged Lucemon who started to fire at him but Susanoomon just kept moving forward.

"No it's impossible!" Lucemon shouted

"Impossible is our specialty." Susanoomon said as he was thrown back by another blast

"You'll need more then that!" He shouted

"No!" Lucemon said

"I cannot be defeated by Humans!" Lucemon cried as Susanoomon punched him shattering the sphere and making the dragon roar in pain as he started to blow flames everywhere.

"Oh he's going crazy!" Neemon shouted

"No ones controlling him anymore he's gone wild." Bokomon shouted

"It's time to end this for good!" Susanoomon shouted as he pointed his arms to the sky as a thundercloud appeared above the dragon.

"HEAVENS THUNDER" Susanoomon shouted as dragons came and pinned the dragon down.

"And so it ends!" Susanoomon shouted as he summoned his weapon

"CELESTIAL BLADE" Susnoomon said as he started to swing the blade

"You who would destroy both worlds with you evil!" Tai said

"Fell the power of the legendary warriors!" Matt said

"AND PERISH!" Everyone's voice shouted as the blade sliced him in half

"They did it!" Bokomon cried

"Hey we saved the world!" Neemon cried

"Finally." Bokomon said but just as they were starting to celebrate Lucemon came from behind Susanoomon ready to attack.

"Huh No!" Susanoomon shouted as he ejected the ten children who looked at him as Lucemon stabbed Susanoomon causing everyone to gasp.

"Even this wont win you victory!" Susanoomon shouted

"If I'm defeated I shall take you with me!" Lucemon shouted

"So be it as long just as long as your defeated!" Susanoomon shouted as he took the sword out of his weapon.

"Now lets take care of that thing for good!" Lobomon shouted as Susanoomon split into the ten warriors who each slashed Lucemon.

"Once again the forces of good have triumphed over you!" Susanoomon said as Lucemon screamed as he was defeated. The ten warriors then turned towards the ten children.

"Thank you for everything." Agunimon

"You helped us" Kumamon said

"More then we helped you." Beetlemon said

"No problem without you we would be gone a bunch of times." Tai said

"The same could be said for us." Loweemon said nodding.

"So what happens now?" Davis asked

"Now is the time for you my friends to go home your task is done for now." Seraphimon explained

"Wait will we ever see you guys again?" Sora asked

"That is not for me to say if we are fated to meet again then we shall meet again." Agunimon said as the children started to float away.

"He's right you need to hurry home." Bokomon said

"Wait don't come back we didn't get a chance to say goodbye!" Bokomon shouted as he tried to follow them but Bokomon was stopped by Neemon pulling his waistband.

"Bokomon wait we'll see them again!" Neemon shouted

"Fret not I shall write it all down so no one forgets you. I'll make sure everyone knows of the brave ten humans who saved the digital world and became the best friends a digimon could ever hope for!" Bokomon shouted

"I can't believe it were going home." Tai said

"Home" Everyone else said.

When the light died down they were back at the cabin where it all began everyone was happy and sad at the same time.

"Im gonna miss Bokomon and Neemon." Kari said as she Tk and Davis were hugging each other.

"Don't worry we will see them again." Tai said smiling

"Yeah now lets go everyone is probably worried about us." Matt said as everyone nodded and headed off.

"Say Tai you said that you and Izzy would take me and Mimi on a double date after we saved the world." Sora said as Tai and Izzy blushed and everyone else laughed.

"Hey Davis want to see a movie with me and Kari tomorrow?" TK asked

"Sure but which one." Davis smiled as the three walked off

"I can't believe we saved our world and the digital world." Connor said

"Yeah hope Lucemon decides to stay gone now." Matt nodded in agreement.

_And so ends the tale of the ten brave humans that came to our world and saved it from the evil of Lucemon. Not a day goes by that I don't miss them along with my friend Neemon but I believe we shall meet them again someday._

_Bokomon the keeper of the book_

_THE END_

And so ends the longest story I have written so far until next we meet my friends.

The knight of loyalty saying farewell for now

read and review


End file.
